Grojband collection of short one shot storys
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Bunch of Grojband couple one shots. all By me and Matsadl10. t for safty
1. Chapter 1 camping for 2 corney

Corey and laney were packing their stuff and Laney was thinking all sorts of things since she and corey are alone on this trip and corey tells her to come on and she replies,"coming!" and she forgot her sleeping forgot the tent and his sleeping bag to. At the camp site transation... Now knowing they don't have the tent or sleeping bags they decide to stay under the stars. Laney looking cold says to corey '' I'm Fr-ezing.''He then hugs laney to keep her warm to protect her from the cold and says,"I'll keep you warm from the cold,so you don't get sick,I care for you so much lanes."Laney blushs from this and cuddles up to Corey. Corey wrapps his arm around her to keep her warm. Corey has a glimpse at the stars before falling feels really warm and hugs her more and then they wake up from their sleep and he asks,"how was your sleep my lanes?'She instantly woke up from that question and says,"What core did you call me your lane-,she was interuppted by corey suprisignly kisses her on the lips,she is very socked by this and she decides to returns very shocked then asks him '' What you then you said and now I mean.'' She slutterd it out barly. She hen waitted for coreys then said to her,"I loved you from the start lanes,I did not think you liked me back."She is suprised by what he said and says to him,"i loved you sice the band started and I thought you would not love me back!"she we're about to lean in for another kiss when Carrie and Larry came walking past. Carrie walked up to Corey and Laney and said '' What are you doing Riffen?''He and her pulled away and said,"What are you doing here,Beff?"She says."me and Larrs were on a camping trip and he and I forgot our sleeping equipment."she then says,"I really don't care Beff,now can you kindly leave me and my laney alone?'She and larry then walked away from those two and they were alone broke the silence and then out of nowhere she grabs corey by the collar of his shirt and brings him in for another kiss,he then returns her affection,this camping trip turned out so well for those END.


	2. Chapter 2 A grojband christmas! corney

One a fine christmas eve Grojband we're around a christmas tree. Everyone had happiness with glee. Kin and Kon we're making a plan to get missletoe to make two people christmas pure two people are none other than Corey Riffin and Laney penn,their two other friends of Kin and Kon made there way to buy some. Meanwhile leaving Laney and Corey alone next to the light christmas tree. They looked out the window to see The Newmans looking ,the two best friends went out to try to find out why they were so glum and Corey asked,"Why so glum newmans,something bad happen or is it not our business?"Carrie said,"mina was setting up for Christmas at our house then your sister came and told her that we were not cool enough to hang out with Trina,so we left with nothing but sadness."said even though he hated The Newmans thought everyone should have a nice Christmas. So Corey said to Carrie '' Your welcome to join us!''The newmans were surprised by this,but gladly accepted his request,then Laney asked Corey a question,"What did you get me for Christmas Core?"she asked told her,"it's a surprise lanes"said Corey while bopping her nose,she then started to blush and said,"Okay Core,I can wait for that gift."Laney then blushed some more when she saw Kin and Kon putting up missletoe above the fire place. She thought if she could get Corey under there he would have to kiss thought how crazy awesome it would be if she kissed him under the mistletoe and then said to Corey,"I think this is going to be the most awesome Christmas ever core."said Laney while giving Corey a began to blush at the wink and said,"I couldn't'to have said it myself lanes."Kin and Kon then saw Larry and Carrie walk under the missletoe without knowing it. Kin smirked as he said '' Look up!'' They looked up and blushed a full red body,Carrie and Larry both saw the mistletoe and they were wondering who was going to do it,in a swift motion,Carrie went and kissed Larry on the lips,he felt surprised,but then returned the kiss,then they seperate and she says,"I love you Larrs!"said Carrie happily,Larry went and said,I ove you too,Care!"They then started and Corey blushed at seeing there double gangers do that. Kin and Kon then thought of a plan that just might work to get Laney and Corey under there. So now with thee plan they started doing and kon asked Corey and Laney,"how are you two doing?asked responded,"we are doing great guys,we invited the newmans over for Christmas because of my sister."Kon then said '' The fire is sure warm over there.'' Kin then pushed Laney and Corey under the missletoe. Corey looked at Laney and saw her blushing then saw above both their heads that there was a mistletoe,he then started to blush as well,then he broke the silence and said,"Lanes,how did this mistletoe get above our hea-,he was interrupted by Laney kissing him on the lips and she said,Corey,when I said this would be the best Christmas ever,I meant it would be the best with you!"she then began hugging him tightly and said,"Core,I love you so much!"he then returned the hug and said,"me too,lanes!Kin and Kon started tearing up in happiness for them. Then everyone sat down and Kin and Kim who are already dating started handing out the so this was the best Christmas for everyone,especially for Corey and Laney,they finally became a couple and they had a very merry Christmas for all and to all a goodnight,THE END.


	3. Chapter 3 St loves day corney

One day in the town of peacville,it was day and two people were celebrating this holiday as well,those two people are Corey and then went up to Laney and said '' Close your eyes Lanes.'' So Laney wondering what Corey as going to do she closed her eyes. Corey then placed a hat on her head. He then took out 2 fun day fair tickets and placed them in her was excited that she could go to the fair,with the boy of her dreams and said,"Core,this is gonna be fun for the both of us!"Corey went and said,"I couldn't agree more lanes."Corey then bopped laney on the nose so sweetly,she blushed at the fair transation... Corey grabbed Laneys hand into his and kept loooking around for the perfect ride! Laney blushed from the contact of his hand. When Corey finally picked a ride it was the and Corey went on the Ferris wheel,a few seconds later,the Ferris wheel was turning,until suddenly it stopped with Corey and Laney at the very top,they could see the whole town from sghed being trapped at the top. But Laney now was forced to sit right next to her crush! Things couldn't be better! So to pass there time Laney said they should play Truth or Dare. Corey agreeed. Laney went first and said ''Dare''.Laney then said,"I dare you to tell me who is the girl in town you have a crush on!"Corey began to blush and then he said," I have a crush on this one girl in town and she is very special to me,in every way."said then sighed and gave up for now. She thought it mustn't be her. Corey then got a truth for Laney. Corey then asked Laney '' Who do you have a crush on? and you got to say the truth!'' Corey smiled hopping it was started to blush up a storm at that,but she went for it and said,"I have a crush on a boy who is very optimistic most of the time and cares for his freinds and his the girl who is also one of his freinds."said went and said,"who is this boy,Lanes?"Knowing she couldn't keep her secret anymore She looked up at Corey and said very quickly '' Y-o-u!'' She then now aspecting rejection turned around and started then was surprised to find out that boy was him,he felt his heart fill with happiness that she said that and then told her,"Lanes,the thing is that,I-l-love you too!"said Corey with stopped crying. Her heart feeled with happiness and she turned to see Coreys harms open. She then went into a hug with him. A nice tight bear then did the one thing she wanted to do since the metrognome incident,she went and kissed him on the lips,he felt surprised by this,but then went and returned her sign of then did the one thing she wanted to do since the metrognome incident,she went and kissed him on the lips,he felt surprised by this,but then went and returned her sing of love.  
They really enjoyed that day From then on they we're a couple and Laneys dream came true The End.


	4. Chapter 4 4th night to rember corney

The day,fourth of July had arrived at the town of peacville and everyone was setting up for the fireworks tonight,two young pretends known as Corey Riffin and Laney Oenn were excited of the fireworks that would go off in the night,their friends kin and kon were not there,they were with their family,so that left this boy and girl all alone for the night,Laney said to her all-time crush,"This is gonna be awesome core,it is sad that the twins can't be here with us,so it is just you and me tonight."Laney said,then Corey replied,"I think so too lanes,this will be awesome tonight."Corey told Laney while wrapping her in a light hug,she blushed at this and was going to enjoy tonight,firework transition...The two band mates had finished setting up the fireworks,but before they did,Corey asked Laney a question,"lanes,I am curious,when you said that it was gonna be awesome with the fireworks,what else made you think this would be awesome?"Laney then began to blush,but she said,"I said it would be awesome tonight with the fireworks because I want to spend it with you,alone."said Laney so then realized that she has a crush on him and then he asked,"well,lanes I am glad to know of that and-before he could finish his answer,Laney went and gave Corey a kiss,on the lips and Corey was shocked by this development,but went and returned her love,they seperate and Laney then says,"Corey Jaron Riffin,I honestly and truly love you the most,my core-core!"said Laney with happiness in her voice while hugging him tightly,he than returned the hug and said,"I do too,my lanes!"they then seperate and they shoot the fireworks in the sky and saw the beauty of the lights,they then watched other people shooting their fireworks,then Corey and Laney looked at each other's eyes for a minute and then started to kiss again,this was truly a Fourth of July to remember,THE END.


	5. Chapter 5 The Lovly potion CarriexLarry

One day The newmans we're hanging in the garage. As Larry picked up his drink and drank it unknowing to him Kim slipped a let your inner feelings out potion. Larry then started starring at Carrie love sruck and Carrie looked confused

He then went at her so suddenly and said,"How are you doing cutie?"Larry said with calmness in his then blushed at full body for what he just said and asked Larry,"You think I am cute Larrs?"she asked with nervousness in her voice.

Larry nodded and started moving his fingers through her blue hair. Carrie didn't move but looked at Larry in a what are you doing look. Kim was watching but konnie was getting more food. Carrie then asked Larry '' What are you doing?''

I'm just feeling your hair care,it feels so soft to me,like a pillow made of clouds and fluff."Larry said with then blushed even darker and said,"Th-an-k you,Larrs."She said with absolute nervousness.

Larry then gazed into her eyes as he said '' Care I think its about time I tell you somthing!'' Carrie still blushing and very nervous said '' What is it Larry?'' Larry then said '' I've been inlove with you for years now! Do you like me?'' Carrie was shocked by this

She then replied to Larry,"Yes Larrs,but I don't like you,I love you so much!"she said with happiness in her voice,then she brings Larry in for a big passionate kiss,then he returns the kiss,they then separate and hug each other tightly with absolut love.

Larry then fainted from happiness. Carrie then smirked holding onto him. Kim then walked over to Carrie and said '' Sorry carrie I kinda gave him a confession potion. Carrie looked mad now.

She then asked out of anger,"You did this to him,Kim?!"Larry then woke up and realized what happened and saw his girl about to attack Kim,but stopped Carrie in time with a comforting hug,she felt this and then decided to return the hug,things turned for the better for these two,

THE END.


	6. Chapter 6 secretly inlove carriexlarry

One day in the town of peacville,there were two young preteens who went to an amusement park,their names were Carrie and Larry,they were having a great time at the were Larry and Carrie and they had to fall inlove to fool barny who had another one of his daughters weddings. So Larry and Carrie made there way to the tunnel of were riding it into barely lit darkness,Carrie then became frightened and held on Larry's arm,he felt his body began to blush,he then gave Carrie a nice tight hug to comfort her,she felt this and decided to return the was blushing full red and was very happy Larry couldn't see. Carrie then thought of a way to get a kiss out of Larry and not seem weird or inlove with him. Carrie then said to Larry '' Larrs you know how we gotta fool barney and pretend to be inlove? We'll I bet we will have to kiss on stage. So I was wonder if we could now so we know what to except then.'' Carrie was sweeting now and waitting for Larrys then responded,"Sure I do care,but what are you implying?"She then said,"This."she have Larry a direct kiss on the lips and Larry became shocked,he felt his body began to melt in love(not literally melting btw)he then decided to return tit and then they seperate and Larry asked,"Why did you do that care?"Carrie blushed then said '' Uhh we have to act like were inlove to get this gig so I thought don't people who are inlove kiss?'' larry then sighed. Carrie then saw the the exit was almost there. Then they made there way to the they were walking in the beach,they could feel the water at their feet,Larry then took a good look at Carrie,she saw how her beautiful blue hair flowed through the wind and began to, saw Larry blushing but thought nothing of it being her oblivious self. Carrie began splashing water at Larry. Larry started doing the same and they both started started doing the same and they both started then made their way off the beach and went to the ice cream parlor and had a chocolate shake,Larry then thought how Carrie looked super cute while she was sucking on the shake and then he started to blush again,when Carrie turned to him,he then went to suck the shake as Carrie forgot to get a secound straw. So without knowing to Larry he accidentally Kissed Carrie. Carrie looked shocked but started madly blushing after the kiss. Larry who isn't oblivious noticed then separate and apologized to each other while still made their way to the park for a romantic picnic,Larry then began to blush as he was thinks the dates he was doing with her were great,carie then thought how great it is to be out on dates with the boy of her still after all that they didn't know each others feelings. But thanks to a cheeky Konnie and Kim who decided to put love notes in the picnic they both reached the basket with the food inside,they then felt there was paper in both read the notes then began to blush a full body on each other,Larry's then asked his girl,"Is it true care,you like me more than a friend?"Carrie then replied with,"you like me back Larrs?"He then decided to give her a tight bear hug and said,"You have no idea how much I love you,care-care,the thing is I love you care,for real!"Carrie couldn't believe this! Then a laughing Konnie and Kim walked out. Kim then said to them '' So our fake love notes worked! Finslly you two confessed!'' Larry and Carrie started looking abit angry then asked in anger,"you two laid those notes?!"She was about to attack them,until larry wrapped his arms on her and gave her a comfortable hug,she then calmed down and said to the girls"please dont go spying on me and Larrs,ok girls?"They promised and left Carrie and Larry alone then looked at Carrie and said '' So would you be my...''' Carrie cut Larry off with her lips on his. When they pulled a part Larry wouldn't then decided to return the kiss,they then separate and she said,I will be your girlfriendmy Larrs!"He then said to her,"I am gld to her that,my care-care!"they then began hugging each other tightly,this was about their best dates ever,THE END.


	7. Chapter 7 Say I love you! corney

One fine day Kin and Kon had a plan! A evil plan that just might work! So Kin gave Laney a potion. So Laney walks up to Corey who is sitting down on the stage. She smiles at him as she grabbs his beanie and puts it on her then asks her,"Why are you wearing my beanie lanes?"Corey asked with then moves closer to Corey. She then leans against him and looks up at him as she says '' Don't I look cute it in? I've always wanted to try it on! Your beanie is adorbable!''He then started blushing at what she just said,he asked her,"Lanes are you ok,you hardly ever wear my beanie and act like this."Corey asked with then said back to Corey '' Of cause I'm fine! Your beanie is just too cute!'' She then places the beanie back onto his head and starts running her fingers through his cute blue then blushed an even darker color of red,he then asked Laney,"Lanes,how and when did you think that my beanie is cute?"Corey asked while blushing patted his head and moved right up to him. She then gave him a adorbale smile as she said '' Because the person wearing it is cute! and anything he wears is cute!''He was very confused by what she said,he then asked,"You think I am cute lanes?asked Corey with whatever signs of olding himself together from then put abit more pressure against her leaning on him as she said '' Who knows Core! Who noses!'' as she finished saying that she bopped his then went and fainted after what she said,while he thought,"She bopped my nose,I always do that to her!Corey thought as he then move up to the fainted Corey. She then leaned on him as she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.A few hours later transition...Corey woke up while his eyes were trying to wake up,he then felt something near him,that was holding him tightly,he saw Laney cuddling next to then saw Corey was awake and said '' Hello sleepy head'' As she said that she gave him a bear then started blushing again and asked,"Why are you cuddling next to me lanes?"asked Corey with then grow a cheeky smile as she said '' How would you like the answer?''He the asked,"I am really confused lanes,but what is your answer?"Corey asked with then got up and grabbed her diary and say back down next to Corey. She then smirked as she said '' Oh my silly Core!'' She then grabbed him and kissed then began thinking,"she is kissing me,the girl who is my frien and not my girlfriend is kissing me!"Corey thought with Laney finally pulled away. She smiled as she handed him her diary with a page marked '' My crush'' and then started hugging Coreys warm again as she said '' Oh Core! Oh long I havn't told you!He then began to realize and thought,"She has a crush on me,that must be why she thinks I am cute and why she cuddled next to me and kissed me!"Corey thought with suddenly collasped onto the floor. Kin then walked over smiling as he said to Corey '' So did you enjoy my latest and greatest let your inner feelings out potion! Now do you believe that she likes you!?"He then asked while a little angry,"You did this to her dude?!"Corey said while filled with smiled as he said to Corey '' Yes I did and she'll not rember a thing! But she really does like you! Tell her already!'' Then Laney started waking then went and asked her with worry,"Lanes,are you ok?!Corey asked with started waking up then looked up to see Coreys face. She then said '' uhh what happened?''He then said,"You were acting weird,you wore my beanie and thought it and i was cute,then you bop me on the nose,cuddle next to me and then you kissed me!"Corey eyes widened as she rembered everything and kin giving her the potion. She then looked over to see Kin. She then screamed at Kin '' I'm going to kill you!''But Corey stopped her with a tackle to the floor ever so gently and said to her,"Lanes,do not do this,please!"Corey looked up to see Corey holding her down stopping her from killing Kin. Laney then said '' Let me go!''He then told her,"Lanes,please since you acted like that today,i have been feeling like my heart was filled with happiness since you did all those things to me,the opinion of me and my beanie being cute,the bop on the nose,the cuddiling and then that kiss,please do not do this!"Corey said with fear in his calm down after what he had said. She then said back '' What...'He then told her,"When you did all those things,i wanted it to continue till I learned that kin was messing with you,but now I realize that you love me,Lanes!"Corey told looked scared now. Her secret was out! Laney started crying a she said '' mPlease don't hate me! You we're never ment to know!''He then began to tear up as well,but said,"lanes,the truth is that even before now,I always loved you too,since we did that duet at Barney's daughter's wedding!"Corey eyes widened. Corey helped Laney up, Laney then felt her heart beating really quickly. She then said '' Core! You like me?'' She could feel her heart about to rip apart from then said with happiness in his voice,"Of course Lanes,you and I are perect together not as just friends,but as a couple!"Corey couldn't believe her ears! She in a flash tightly hugged Corey. Making them both then looked in each other's eyes,then Corey said,"I love you so much,my said they shared a kiss. Kin and Kon smirked at this. The End


	8. Chapter 8 Tell me! I dare you! Corney

One day in the garage Kin and Kon we're gone up the road for what else food! Which let our two adorbable but oblivious Laney and Corey together ALONE! Laney then walked up to Corey and said '' I'm so bored I'll play that game you surrquested!''Laney thought for a moment and then said,"Ok core,truth or dare?"said Laney hoping he will pick to Laneys surprised he picked dare. Laney smiled and said '' Core I dare you to go to Carrie and hug her!"Corey was shocked and he said,"No way,I don't wanna hug her,I hate her!"said smiked at this knowing he would say that then have to hug her! Laney then said '' We'll you gotta hug someone!''He then thought for a moment and then went and hugged Laney,she felt great when he hugged both blushed from the contact. Corey then said '' Truth or Dare'' Laney thought of which she should went and picked,"Truth."Laney said hoping it would be about who she has a crush because Laney is too shy she could never say she likes him. Corey then asks her '' Ok Lanes hmmm who is your best best friend?''Laney went and said,"Why you of course core!"Laney then picked ''Truth'' So Laney with a smirk said '' Who do you have acrush on?'' [ note: Corey cant say he likes laney yet]He thought for a moment and said,"A very talented girl who is very dear to me and I can't think of a better life without her."Corey sighed and then said '' The name?'' ''I can't'' ''Why not?'' ''Why not you go first?'' '' I can't!''. [ not yet ]Corey then asked Laney,"truth or dare lanes?"she thought for a moment and picked,"Truth.".Corey smiled as he said '' Who does Lanes have a crush on?''Laney then blushed full body at what he said,"I have a crush on a boy who is someone who is pretty cool and I don't know if he likes me back."said LaneyCorey then said '' Do I know him? Can you say the name?'' Laney couldn't could she?She then blushed an even darker red and said,"Nope,not saying it,core.","Not yet."she smirked at a idea that came to his head. He started tickling her and said '' Say who and i'll stop!'' Laney kept laughing as she said '' Not happening tickle MONSTER!''He continued tickling her and said,"Who is this guy lanes,who,is he?"Corey said while still tickling finally got free from Corey. She then got up and started tickling Corey. She then said as tickling him '' You tell me Core! Let me guess Carrie?''He then told her,"No I don't have a crush on her,she is my enemy!"he thought in his mind and said,"It is you who I have a crush on lanes."he said in his then said '' If not Carrie who! Tell me Core! Or I'll keep tickling you!''He couldn't handle it anymore,but still resisted and said,"You will never make me talk lanes,I,won't give up that easily!"corey smirked as she said '' Oh is that so? We'll I can tell everyone about your liking for disney princesses! I'm sure Kin and Kon and The Newmans and Trina will laugh most from it!''He then screamed ,"You wouldn't do that to me lanes,you're joking right?corey then stopped tickling him and said '' Yes I would you can't back out from a dare! Now tell me who!''He then decided and said,"Ok lanes,you win at making me tell you and it is you who I have a crush on!"said Corey who gave then walked onto the stage and sighed in thinking she won';t like me back. Laney walked up to Corey and said '' Core! Are you serious? You like me!''He then told her,"Yes lanes,I am telling the truth."Corey said looking sad at thinking she does not like him started sqirling with joy as she hugged him so tight. She then said '' YOu don't know how many times i've been wanting you to say that!''She smiled at this and kissed him. She then said '' Is it clear now?''He then became happy at what she did and said,"I love you lanes."Corey said all then hugged tightly. The End


	9. Chapter 9 Sickly inlove corney

One Day in Coreys garage. Kin and Kon we're gone as they left to see there grandma in Paris for a whole week! Leaving Laney and Corey all alone! After they practised for a bit Laney then went to catch her in time as he screamed,"Lanes,are you ok?!corey said while being then started waking up as she said '' Auch I feel so sick! I think I'm coming down woth somthing!''He then said to laney,"here,let me get you to bed so you can get better lanes."Corey said while he carried her bridal then placed Laney down on his bed to get some rest while being sick. Laney then said '' No Core! I'm fine I'll be fine! I cam't ruin this holidays!''He then shushed her and said,"Please lanes,don't get up,you need to rest."Corey pleaded as he shushed her lips with his feeling aweful decided to stay as she didn't have the strength to fight. She then started then gave laney a blanket and said,"here,this will keep you warm till you feel better lanes."Corey said to who was still freezing said '' Th-An-ks Co-re''He then went to get her some soup to help her get better and when he got back in the room,he said to her,"Here lanes,it's your favorite chicken soup."corey said as he gave laney the who was really weak tried to sit up but failed. So she said '' Core! I can't get up!''He then went and held out the spoon to her and said,"Lanes can you open you mouth,please,i am going to feed the soup to you so you won't have to get up."Corey then said '' Core! I'm not a baby! And I can't eat it laying down!''He shushed her with his finger and said,"Please lanes,do this,i care for your well-being."Corey pleaded with sad puppy the helped Laney sit up. Laney now leaned against on his should as he fed her. Later Transation...Corey was watching laney as she was sleeping with no intention of looking away from her,he cared about her very Laney finally woke up. She looked up at Corey to see she had slept on his shoulder. She then gasped and back away abit falling on to the hard floor and hitting her head. She was now knocked then immediately went to her as he said,Lanes,please do not scare me like that,you nearly made me cry in sadness!"Corey said to then picked up Laney. Laney was still knocked carried her back in bed and he hoped she was all right and she was dreaming about then looked up to see Corey looking worriedly at her. As she sat up she said '' I feel better! Core! Are you all right?''He then asked her,"Are you sure lanes,you fell off the bed and got knocked out1"Corey nodded. Corey then bear hugged Laney as he said."Lanes,i am glad that you are all right,i just care so much about you."Corey said sweetly to still didn't break off the gentle but tight bear hug. Laney was turning red at what he had said. Laney then said '' what did you say? Y-o-u care so much?''He then said,"I care about you so much lanes,i would do anything for you."Corey said to her in a very calm heart skipped what seemed a million hours per minute now. She then said '' What do you mean Core!''He then said to her,"i mean that i like you lanes,a lot more than a best friend."Corey said to started smiling madly at this. She then pulled out of the hug and looked at Corey. She then said '' I love you Core!;;He then said to her,happy as well,"I fell the same way lanes!"Corey said to her feeling very couldn't resist anymore she then bear hugged him very tight! Suddenly Corey looked at then started to lean in to her and then he kisses her on the lips and felt his heart explode with joy when he did embraced it. She couldn't believe what was happening and never wanted it to end. But then Enters The two twins. Kin and Kon. KIn then said to Kon '' You owt me 5 bucks! I told you our plan leaving them alone would work!'' Kon then said '' You owe me 5 bucks too! They did kiss!''Corey noticed the twins and seperated and then said,"This was all your idea you two?!"Corey said now filled with smirked evily as he said '' We'll arent you happy? But the Laney falling sick wasn't!He then was about to get them till Laney wrapped Corey with her arms in a really tight bear hug to calm him then winked at Kon to say '' lets go'' But Kon was in outer space Starring at Trina who just walked then said to Kon angrily and said,"Stop lookin at me like that groj-nerd!"Trina said to but those to laughed. THE END.


	10. Chapter 10 sleep lier corney

One day everyone went for a sleep over. But this time at Laneys house. So everyone was having a great night. at 11pm everyone went to sleep. But then someone started walking. The person was none other than Corey Riffin of Grojband,he somehow has a condition of sleepwalking and he can't stop it,he was walking through her house till he got to her room. Everyone was sleeping in a large tent. With 3 parts. So Corey kept walking and made it into Laneys heard some noises while she was sleeping,but continued to sleep and hoped it would go away. Suddenly she felt somting she looked up and saw Core? She then saw he was asleep She then thought of what to do about him being in the same part of where she was sleeping,she blushed at the thought. Corey suddenly picked Laney up into a gaint bear hug. L:aney was blushing so much now. She then decided to return the hug and she felt her heart racing like a speeding felt like fireworks were going off inside her. As Corey was sleep hugging Laney he was having a ''Laney'' dream so he started saying in his sleep '' Lanes! Don't ever leave me! My sweet and talented,beautiful,smart,funny and brave Lanes!''' She blushed even darker on her face when he said that and started giggling so cutely to then broke the hug and thought,"What am I going to do about him,can't leave him standing here." Corey then grabbed Laneys chin as he shhed her still in his sleep. He then said ''' Shhhh my Lanes do you love me back?'' She felt her heart explode with happiness,not literally,she then said to him lightly,"Yes I do,my core-core!"and then started kissing him on the lips. I know he is asleep,but it had to be done. Corey wrapped his arms around her. When they finally parted to Laneys shock Corey was awake. Corey smirked as he said '' Sorry Lanes for tricking you! It was the only way I knew to be safe if you didn't like me back! Then I could just blame the sleepwalking!''Corey then said. To Laney,"Sorry for doing that lanes,if this upsets you I'll leave you alone did not want him to then grabbed Coreys arm and brought him into another kiss. When they parted they saw two smirking said,"Ooh,I knew this would happen sooner!"Kon said wiping a tear from his and grabbed Kons hand as he said '' Lets go!'' Kon got dragged by his brother as he screamed ''NOOOOO!''When the twins were out of sight,Corey asked Laney,"Is it true that you like me back lanes?"Laney then started blushing then said '' of cause Core! Why would I kiss someone I didn't like?''He then felt his heart leap from joy when she said that and then asked her,"Lanes,will you be my girlfriend?"Laney blushed and laughed as she said "" Yes Core!''They then stared in each other's eyes,then Laney Laney wraps her arms around Corey's neck and bright him in for a passionate kiss,he returned this,they then seperate and Corey said,"I love you,my lanes."Corey said then burst through the tent wall and ripped it as he ran around them screaming '' EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'''Then kin decided to use the sleep ray on him to knock him out and said,"Sorry,kon was really hoping you two would get together."Kin said laughed. and everyone said ''Thanks for.''' Then trina burst in saying '' KEEP IT DOWN GROJNERDS!'' The End.


	11. Chapter 11 Prom-a-date-a corney

It begins in a small town called peacville with two young preteens named corey and laney,these two are quite the puzzle,neither of them are not sure if they like each other back and have kept that a today they we're going to a valentines ball for a gig. Corey then wanted to dance with |Laney at the ball but didn't have alot of had a crush on corey since the band started and always wanted him to be her boyfriend,but he was oblivious to her feelings and ever since that accidental kiss on metrognome,she was curious if he actually liked her Laney wanted to tell Corey to. But they both didn't have the courage. Laney then thought of the ball of a good ''alone'' then told Laney that he was going to find a tux to wear at the ball as she told him that she was going to find a both blushed at what each other would think of they were finally at the ball. They both blushed redat what they saw the other then said to Laney while still blushing,"You look beautiful tonight,lanes."She then responded while blushing as well,"You look handsome tonight,core."Corey gulped as he then said ''Care to dance Lanes?''She then felt her heart leap for joy when he said that and said,"I would love to,core."They then walk to the center of the dance started moving. As time went on They just gazed into each ors eyes lustfully with pure then stop and looked in each other's eyes with awe and envy on what they would do pure ingstinks Laney starts leaning in and so does Corey. But then the twins came!They said to the two,"Hey guys,what are you two lovebirds doing?"kin said with an evil blushed as she said angerily at the twins '' GET LOST AND STOP RUINING THIS FOR ME!''Corey then said '' Uhh whats wrong?''She then decided to ask Corey if the twins could leave them twins left and Corey just eyed then asked Laney if she wanted to continue dancing and she said yes and they continued their dance time went on and they kept dancing Corey said '' Why did you get so mad before?''She said to him,"I got mad because I want to spend my moment with you core."Laney said as she leaned her head on Corey's chest in pure then said to her ''You like me back?'' Laney almost died when she heard those words. She then said to him,"Yes,I do core,I liked you since we started the band and since we accidentally kissed on New Years!"Corey then brought her into a tight hug! Then they made there way out then asked,"Laney,since what you said at the dance,I have a question,will,you be my girlfriend?"laney hugged him tighter as she said '' Yes Core!''They then gaze into each other's eyes and then,out of nowhere,Laney wraps her arms around Corey's neck and brought him in for a deep,passionate when they pulled apart they saw to laughing said to his brother,"See,I told you they would get together,kon!"Kon said,"Rats that was my last twenty!"Laney Laughed at the then decided to laugh with her as well,then when they finished laughing Corey then told Laney,"I love you,my lanes."Corey said sweetly to smiled and that was the best ball they ever went to! and for once Laney didn't mind wearing a dress! The End


	12. Chapter 12 christmas cheer corney

One day in the small town called peacville,a special day had arrived and it was the annual Christmas dance and two young preteens we're excited about that and their names are Corey Riffin and Laney Penn,they were two,people who are not sure if one or the other like each other back,and ever since they accidentally kissed on New Year's Eve,they are both in love with each other,but don't know it yet,in the meantime they had to get ready for the dance,Corey went to find a good tux,while Laney went to find a dress,at the dance transition...,the two arrive at the dance and they both look handsome and beautiful,a lot of people were whispering about how adorbs they look together and then Corey asked Laney,"Care to dance,lanes?"Corey asked then blushed full body and started giggling cutely and replied,"Why yes,core."They walk out to the dance floor and begin dancing to the musics rhythm,they look in each other's eyes without breaking contact and then Laney laid her head on Corey's chest in pure bliss,and then they stop dancing and then Corey asked Laney a question,"Lanes,do you have a crush on someone?"Laney then began blushing again,but said,"Yeah,but I am not sure i he likes me back,who do you have a crush on,core?"He starts blushing and said,"A really awesome girl who rocks my world and without her,I would be nothing."Laney was surprised and then asked,"Who is this girl,core?"He then told her,"That girl is you lanes,you are like a rock and roll guitar that keeps me going,on other words I have a crush on you."She felt her heart fill up with happiness that he said it was her and then she told him,"That's great core,because I have one on you!"Laney said while hugging him tightly,he returned the hug and asked,"Are you serious lanes?"She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a deep passionate kiss,he returned it and then broke it and Laney asked,"Believe me now,my Corey?"He felt his heart go crazy with joy and said,"Sure do,my lanes."They then brought each other in for another kiss and then they seperate and Corey said,"I love you,my lanes."She then said to him while hugging him,"I love you too,my core."they had the best Christmas dance ever,THE END


	13. Chapter 13 From Paris To Love Corney

One day Corey and Laney entered a contest and won 2 tickets to Paris. When they we're on the plane they grow very bored and Laney couldn't sleep as their seats we're so uncomfortable and she had no pillow. So Corey had a asked laney,"You want to sleep on me lanes,for comfort?"Corey blushed at what he had said. '' Thanks Core!'' She then lied her head onto his shoulder. she thought '' Wow ''He thought in his mind,"Man she is so cute when she is sleeping."Corey thought in his she woke up she yawned and accidentally pushed Corey off her seat. As Corey fell he grabbed Laney and pulled her down with him by accident. Laney was on top of Corey and when the plane stopped it jerked them into a accidental yet pure bliss heart went crazy with surprise and happiness that this felt his cheeks blush at then out of emberassment started moving off then asked,"Are you ok,Lanes?"Corey asked wondering what she was blushed at this. But to her surprise Corey grabed her again and brought her close. From this contact she chuckled at how cute she looks when she faints and placed her back in the the plane stopped Laney was still then said to Laney,"Lanes,wake up,we landed."Corey told his sleeping looked up and they left the plane. The had a tent in a camping site in then asked,"Want some marshmallows,lanes?"Corey asked with a bag full of then decided to move closer to Corey. She thought that the romantic view of Paris was breath then asked Laney,"Lanes,why did you faint on the plane,did you come down with something?"Corey blushed at Corey as she decided to do somthing. She roasted a marshmellow and said '' Why don't you wait and see?''He then began to blush as he asked,,"What do you mean,lanes?"Corey asked with then moved really close to Corey as she said '' Core! I'm freezing!''He then said,"I'll keep you warm,lanes!"he said as he hugged her for started pouring down with rain. So Corey grabbed Laney and put up his jacket as a kind of unbrella. Laney blushed from now her face ws touching then asked,"Feeling better lanes,are you feeling less cold?"Corey was lovestruck from how close she was to him. ''I uhh still c-old''He then said,"I won't let you get cold lanes,I care for your well-being."Corey said to then picked up Laney bridal style and carried her into the tent. Laney was blushing like a red fox from this. Later that night. '' Core! Core! Core!'' Corey looked up to see a shocking but beautiful then realized it was Laney and woke up fully and asked,"What is it lanes,something bad happen?"Corey asked with unknowning to Corey she was asleep. She then soon had him pinned to the side of the tent. She then moved even closer. Corey then realised she was asleep.e then thought,"What is she up to,she did do her own plan like at the lady rage festival a while back."He thought in his then soon moved her hands up to his chin and then moved her face only a half inch from his. He was now really then began to blush at what she was doing,not sure what she is gonna do then still sleeping wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips onto then thought in his mind,"Now I see her plan,she kissed me on the lips,I feel my heart going crazy with happiness right now!"Corey said in his was still kissing Laney and pinned to the side of the tent. She then wrapped her arms around his then decided to go along with this and returned the kiss with so much affection and 1 minute later Laney then fell to the floor of the tent bringing Corey down with her. She started hugging him in her then decided to return the hug while she was sleeping and thought in his mind again,"Wow...that was so epic!"Corey said in his the morning Laney woke up to be in Coreys arms and he then looked at then said,"Good morning lanes,how was your sleep?"Corey asked when she was rubbing her eyes to wake then jerked when she found herself in his arms. But Corey didn't let her then said,"Don't go lanes,I like it when I hug you."Corey who wasn't oblivious then knew for sure Corey liked her. So she risked everything. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a then went along with what she did and returned it,he then closed his eyes to lose himself in couldn't believe he retured the kiss! She now knew for sure things are better done then said."I saw you do it to me in your sleep last night,lanes and I liked it!"Corey said to Laney.'' What are you talking about?'' Asked a very confused told her that in her sleep last night that she hugged him and kissed him on the lips in her sleep then she hugged him when she was laying blushed fully red at what he had said. Suddenly Trina burst in the tent. '' Like eww! and junk I don't need my lame brother and his girl nerd friend to like and junk ruin my Nick watching!''They then seperate and he said,"Hiw did you get here,Trina?"he asked.'' Like and junk! Me and Mina booked tickets as soon as we found out Hunkey Nick Mallory was modeling here! And I'm not letting him alone like in the city of love!''He then said,"Trina would you please leave,I promise me and lanes won't ruin your time with nick!"Corey said to his sister.'' Like whatever! But if you do I'll post that love type you made about Laney when you we're 10 on the interenet!''He then shouted to her,"That was supposed to be a secret,how did you know?!"he asked out of rage.'' Like and junk Mina did room picking!'' Trina said."Not cool sis,really not cool!"He said to his sister.'' Like whatever''' She said. But on her way out she pushed Laney onto the then stood in front of trina and said,"Leave my lanes alone Trina,unless you want me to find nick and say you're a big jerk Face!"he left the tent,fearing wht Corey would do if he got to nick,then when Corey turned around,he saw Laney kissing him on the lips out of then decided to return it,it was a great time for them,even in Paris,THE END.


	14. Chapter 14 7 minutes of heavenly fun

One day in the small town of peacville at peacville elementary high,there were two preteens named carrie and Larry,two people who are just perfect for each other,but are not sure if they like each other a fine morning in their class Carrie was awake but was starring at was thinking about carrie while he was working on his assignment,he always loved how beautiful her hair looked without her it was lunch they made there way to the usal meeting point under a large tree. Kim and Konnie we're already there. But to there surprise Kin was sitting next to Kim discussing somthing about a was curious and he asked,"What are you doing here,groj-nerd?"larry said insultingly to there spoke up saying '' We're discussing a invention and have you got a problem with my boyfriend?'' That shocked Carrie and then said,"Woha,you're her boyfriend,Kim care to explain?"he asked kin's female frowned at Kim. Kim just grabbed Kins hand and walked off as Konnie just kept eatting then asked Konnie,"when did Kim and that guy get together,konnie?"he asked Kim's rolled her eyes and walked off ignoring then just pretended to forget what he saw with Carrie and he then saw how cute she was when she is then looked at Larry and noticed him starring. '' Larrs do I got somthing on my face?''He then said,"Uh no care I don't see anything on your pretty face at all."he said to looked at Larry weirdly. He never calls her pretty. '' Larrs are you okay?''He then told her,"Yeah,care,I am alright here."he said to raised I eye brow. '' You called my face pretty? You never do that! Are you sure somthings not up?''He started blushing,but he went and said,"I am alright care,there is nothing wrong with me at all."he said to her calmly.'' We'll I hope your still up for the sleepover tonight in my garage!'' Carrie said calmly. A minute later they saw Nick holding Minas hand pass and Kon hold Trinas? Carrie thought: What is up with everyone today! '' Oh and my parents insisted Lame mirage band come over to!'' Carrie said said,"Why does grojband have to come to our sleepover care?"he asked her.'' Lets just say Kim and my parents insisted!'' Later at the sleepover...Things were getting ready for the sleepover,there were sleeping bags,snacks,and they could play lots of games like truth or and Kin instisted playing truth or Dare.. Kin smirked as Laney picked then said,"I dare you Laney to hug Corey for a minute!"he said to then said '' No wait! Make it kiss instead of a hug!'' Laney really blushed now! '' Theres no way I'm doing that!'' A very angry Laney then told her by whispering,"If you don't Laney,I will tell your secret to him!"he said to her.'' Try it and your girlfriend won't have a face to kiss!'' Laney said then winced away from her and then hid behind his brother in then said '' Laney I dare you too kiss Corey!'' Laney sighed in defeat as she knew noone would shut up untill she did was shocked by his femal counterpart's dare,but went along with they parted they we're both in a love struck state. Larry then said '' I pick dare!''Kim then said,I dare you and Carrie to play seven minutes in heaven! She said to Carrie and then blushed from this and so did Larry. ''What kind of 7 minutes in heaven?'' Larry asked smirked evilly as she said,"the kind where you two make out in a closet for seven minutes!"she told them." I-m c-an-t do -tha-t!'' Said Larry blushing..She then whispered to Larry,"Do it Larry or I will tell your secret to her!"she said to would try to back out but being his weakling self made his way into the closet! But Carrie didn't was curious why she would not enter,but then Konnie pushed her in the the closet. Larry and Carrie now blushing like idiots...Then Larry asked,You ok care,your face is red as a tomato!"he said to started sluttering '' Its this dumb dare! I've never kissed a guy before!''He then wondered what is up with her,she is blushing big and she tells me she never kissed a guy before,this might be his chance. being his weakling and unbrave self just stared at Carrie. Carrie brushed the back of her kneck wondering what to then said,"Care there is something I have to tell you,and it is important."he said to blushed at him. Carrie then gulped and shhed him...He blushed when she did that and said,"It really impotent to tell you care!"he said to then shhh him again. '' Tell me then Larrs'' Carrie said moving even closer to told her,"Care,since the band started,I had a bit of a crush on you and did not tell you because I think it would ruin our band and our relationship."he told smiled and blushed at this.. Carrie then smiled and ruffled his hair!He blushed a lot more and asked,"Care,what are you doing?"he asked then moved right up to Larry and lifted his chin with one hand and pulled Larry right next to her..He said,"Care?"was all could Larry ask then had him pinned against the side wall in the closet. She then leaned rigt over him and there noses we're was thinking,"What is care doing,I am pinned at the closet wall and can't move!"he thought in his then moved her arms around his neck and moved her face even closer... Larry could feel her sweet breathe on his face..He then thought,"Is she really gonna do it?"he smiled as she lifted his face and started kissing him...He then felt his heart go crazy with happiness and love when it happened,he decided to return her truly was seven minutes of heaven but when Kim opened the door they we're still making out and didn't pull was shocked that her plan She was shocked that her plan acuttally worked and said,"Well,looks like you two love being alone!"she said to worked and said,"Well,looks like you two love being alone!"she said to then smirked as she closed the door again. Carrie and Larry then pulled then said to his girl,"I love you,my care-care."he finally said to then said '' Wo-w MY Larrs I can't believe! My first kiss was amazing!''He then said,shall we continue,my care?"he said sweetly to start making out again... 10 minutes later... Kim smirking opens the door again...Everyone just stares... Laney looks to Corey too see him just shocked at the sight...Larry then turned to look at everyone and said,How's the game going for y'all?"he said to laughed. Next was Corey and he picked dare. Carrie smiled evily. She then said,"I dare you to kiss Laney on the lips!"she said to and Corey blushed at that. '' Theres no way I'm doing that!'' said Laney then said,"Do it or you will have to kiss Kn!"she threatened to glared at Laney now. Kim glared even then thought if Corey was ok doing this filled with started blushing even more thinking about far,neither of them were inching for it,something had to make it then yelled '' Kiss already! I am not kissing Laney!''Kon went along with his brother and said,"Come on,it's easy,do it!"kon and Laney then glanced at each other. Just thinking they had to do i t! And they secretly both wanted out of nowhere,something caught everybody's eyes and they except for Corey and Laney turned their was Carie and Larry making out. Laney blushed at her double ganger and was thinking how good it worked out for Corey thought,"Man, i wish there were some way for me and lanes to get together like that!"he thought in his then pushed Corey ontop Laney. There noses we're touching were feeling crazy at how close they were to one another,wondering will he/she do it?Corey couldn't wait anymore. He moved closer and grabbed Laney lifting her up to him gently. He then started kissing then felt her heart having a really wonderful dream,except for laney,she then wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it.2 minutes later two blushing red idiots pulled apart...He then asked her,"Do you like me lanes,more than a friend?"He asked her still blushing like a idiot then said '' Do you?''He said to her,"I sure do lanes,liked you since the band started."He said to couldn't believe what she heard after ghearing that she just went up to Corey and wrapped her arms around him. She then brought him into another then felt his heart rock out in a rad solo and returned what she brought to and Kin gave each other said,See kinny-bear?Told you the plan would work!"kim said to glanced at Kin wondering if she could kiss him right then glanced at his female counter-part,wondering what is gonna happen smiled and hugged Kin tightly as she said '' Our plan worked! It worked Kin!''he then went and said,"Don't these two look adorable for each other?"he asked her.' Yes! They do!'' She then brought Kin into a went along with what she was everyone was having a great time except Konnie who was sighing to thought,"How come everyone except me got their speacial someone and not me?"She then glance at Kon who was alone was bummed and not sure if Trina would like him back and he just sat trhere and in on from the sad love triangle. It was pretty awesome for Corey,Carrie,Larry,Laney, had quite a great game of truth or dare that night and became friends with each other and their crushes got together with the boy or girl of their dreams except for konnie and kon,THE END


	15. Chapter 15 Sleep stalker Corney

One day at a small house in the town of peacville at the room of Corey Riffin of grojband was sleeping in his room,until his window opened mysteriously.A sweet breathe of air opened that Corey knew to well. Tiny footsteps of someone he knew made her way to the wall. Corey got up and saw his red haird bassist standing next to the then said"Lanes,I knew those footsteps anywhere,what are ya doing here?"he asked then started walking towards Corey. But then Corey saw her eyes we're closed and that her arms we're up like a then saw that she was sleepwalking and she cannot control kept walking towards Corey and soon had him pinned to the then wondered what she was gonna do next while she is still started blushing as Sleep stalker Laney moved even thought,"Laney then in her sleep wrapped her arms around Coreys neck and brought her face to his. There noses we're touching now and Corey went a darker shade of red."Lanes?"was all Corey said as she had him cornered at a then moved her face onto his bringing him into a kiss. Corey liked it even though it was unexpected. About a minute later sleep stalker Laney climbed down the window and then fell asleep on the grass just out then went to her and said,"Lanes! Are you ok?"he asked then climbed down the tree just by his window and went to told her,"Lanes,wake up."he said to was still asleep but then grabbed Corey like he was her pillow and hugged him blushed at this,but returned the hug she gave then began to wake up,seeing Corey hugging her and she blushed madly at then looked up to see she was under Coreys window! '' Core! What the heck is going on!''He then said to her,"You sleepwalked here and came through my window!"he said to blushed at that. '' So my dream wasn't a dream! Oh no I you we!'' Laney said now sluttering and blushing fully then shhed her and said,I understand lanes,you couldn't control it."he said to her couldn't talk at all now. Rembering what she had done in her then said,"Lanes,is something wrong?"he asked with started crying thinking after what she did he'd hate her now. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cover her went and said,"Please don't cry lanes,it hurts me to see you cry."he told her.'' Core! I bet you hate me now! I'm sorry...'''He was shocked by what she said and told her,"Lanes,I don't hate you at all,I think it was nice at what you did to me in your sleep."he said to her.'' Wait what did you say Core?'' Laney said now looking up at said,When you did those things you did in your sleep,I liked every moment of it and the part where you kissed me!"he told couldn't believe her ears. She then hugged Corey tightly as she said '' Core! I love you!''He then told her,"Me too,my lanes!"he said to then lifted Laneys chin and brought her into a wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it and really loved this then they looked up to see Trina starring down at them! '' Like eww! You no I'm in charge when our parents are gone!''He and her separate and he said,"Why are you spying on us Trina?!"'' Like and junk I'm ment to keep you from making teenage mistakes! And junk!'' Trina said angerly. '' So like GO HOME LAMEY!''He then told her,"Never call my lanes that Trina or else I will make you suffer!"he grabbed Corey and held him back from killing Trina. Trina flipped her hair and went back in then told Corey,"Don't let her ruin our moment,my core-core!"she asked then faced back to Laney who comforted him and calmed him then decided to have fun with him and said,"Hey core,my body is cold,can you warm me up?"she asked him with a teasing then said,"Sure will,lanes!"He went and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she said,"Your the most sweetest boy I ever met core."He then told her,"And you are the sweetest girl I ever met,lanes."he said sweetly to then begin to kiss again,and that was their best day ever,THE END.


	16. Chapter 16 Hotel of the heart part 1 all

One day our two young preteens known as Corey and Laney won a contest and an all-expense paid trip to Las Vegas,they were excited because of the popularity for the band and that it is just the two of them in the samp place they will sleep in.

But they had only won 1 big hotel room with 4 beds it in. Kon and Kin we're screaming as they we're going to meet one of they idiols there.

So far Laney was hoping to get some alone time with Corey because she is in love with him,but no one,even him knows about that yet.

He said,"I dare you and Corey to play seven minutes in heaven!"he declared.

Laney and Corey then blushed deeply. Kin then pushed them into the small dark closet in the room and closed the door.

Corey then asked,"Lanes,are you ok,your face is so red!"he said.

Laney started sluttering I-Uhh O-k Core! Just cant ahh..''''

Laney fainted off of contact from the pressure of being in the same room with the boy of her dreams and she had to make out with him for seven minutes.

Once Laney woke up again she saw that Corey was holding her in his arms.

He said to her,"Lanes,why did you faint like that,are you sure you are ok?"he asked.

Laney then thought,"What am I gonna do?!Corey looks calm about this and I feel like a nervous wreck!"she thought.

'' Lanes d-o you want to do the dare?'' Corey asked looking at Laney he started blushing.

She said,"Are we gonna do this,core?"she asked.

Corey blushed more. ''Its up to you Lanes!''

Laney's heart said,"Do it Laney,this could be your second chance at kissing the boy you love like on New Year's Eve!"Laney's heart told her.

'' We'll Lanes?'' Corey said.

She couldn't take it any longer,so she went and did the dare and kissed him on the lips.

Corey embraced it and wrapped his arms around her. Laney soon brought it abit deeper and moved even closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

They then separate and Laney said,"Core,did you kiss back?"she asked catching her breath and composure.

Corey didn't say anything. Corey then leaned forward and started kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her and Laney embraced it. Soon Laneys hair clip had fallen off. Laney started moving her hands through his blue hair.

They separate again and Corey said to her,"What do you think lanes,believe what you said now?"he asked her while bopping her nose.

Laney blushed. Corey then said '' So you like me back?''. Laney smiled and started kissing him again.

5 minutes later Kin opened the said,"Well,well,well,looks like you two loved the dare I put on the two of ya!"he said smirking at those two.

Kin smirked then closed the door again as he said '' I think you want to be alone!''

They were a little confused and to answer Laney's earlier question,"I do like you back,why else would I return the kiss?"he asked her.

Laney then ruffled Coreys hair as she said '' Silly head!''.

They then lean in for another kiss,Laney wrapped her arms around his neck,as he wrapped his arms around laney,he felt her red hair through his fingers.

Corey then let Laneys hair done. They then parted. '' Hmm almost perfect!'' Corey said as putting his beanie on her head.


	17. Chapter 17 Hotel of the heart part 2 all

They just gazed into each others eyes in pure bliss.

He then asked Laney,"Lanes,will you be my girlfriend?"he asked her calmly.

Laney then grabbed Corey and brought him into another kiss. '' Does that answer your question Core/''

He then returned what she brought to him and said,"I love you,my lanes!"he told her.

Laney then hugged him tightly. Kin opened the door smirking as he said '' Awwh so cute! I'm sure youtube will love this!'' Kin said as grabbing a camera from inside the closet.

Corey said,"kin,give me that camera,dude!"Corey said to kin.

Kin smirked as he passed it to Kon.

Corey rushed to Kon and said,"Gimme!"he said to Kon.

Kon then ate it. Kin sighed as he said '' Dude!''

Kon said,"What,I thought you wanted me to eat it,bro!"Kon said to his bro.

KIn sighed and face palmed him self.

"well,at least Corey and Laney finally got together."kin said.

Laney then hugged Corey as she said '' How about that game of truth or dare? I think its my Cores go!''

He then went and said to Laney,"Truth or dare lanes?"he asked her.

'' Silly Core! Its your turn!'' Laney said hugging him even tighter. '' Oh yeah I pick dare!''

She thought of the dare and said,"I dare you to tell me who you love the most!"she declared.

'' Now look whos silly! I thought you already knew!'' Corey said as he brought her into a light qick kiss.  
Kon and Kin just smirked

Kon went and said,"So that's why you handed me that camera! To show YouTube the love from these two crazy kids!"Kon said happily that they got together.

Kin just face palmed himself. Kon then said '' Uhh I thought we we're playing truth or dare not make out or be bored.''

The two lovers separate and then Corey asked,"Sowho else wants a turn?"he asked his pals and his girlfriend.

Kon jumped up and down screaming ''me!''

Kon then picked his bro and said,"Truth or dare kin?"he asked his bro.

Kin said '' Truth?''

Kon thought for a moment and said,"Do you have a crush on Kim?"

Kin started blushing as he said '' Why would I?''

"Well,I just think you like her!"

Suddenly The Newmans appeared. Kim said '' You like me kin?''

Kin and the others were surprised by their appearance and he asked,"What are you all doing here?".

The hotel manger said theres nomore rooms except here!'' Carrie groaned at saying that.

Corey asked them,"Want to play truth or dare with us?".

Nahh its 12pm We're going to sleep!'' Carrie said unpacking her suitcase. '' Wait! Theres only 4 beds!'' Said Laney.

Corey asked them,"How are we gonna sleep with only four beds?"he asked.

Larry shyly said '' Either 2 in each or...'' Konnie then screamed I got dips with my sister!''

"Well those two are covered,what about you,kin and kon?"Corey asked his friends.

'' Sure! C'om Bro! I'm tired!'' Kin said.  
'' Eww that mean I got Lamey?'' Carrie said rudely.

All that remained now we're carrie,Larry,Laney,and corey.  
Corey then told carrie,"Don't call my lanes that,Newman or else!"he told her.

Laney then said '' So whos with who? Me and Carrie are the only girls left.!''  
Carrie then said '' Your not a girl!''

She was surprised by her and said,"Yes I am carrie!"she told her.'' Seriously? Larry and me are the only girls here!'' Carrie said angerly.

Larry was surprised by his friends obliviousness and said,"I am a dude,care!"Larry said.'' Really? I -uhh didn't kn-ow..'' Carrie started sluttering and blushing. How could she be such a idiot! So thats why she got butterflys when she was around him.

She then fainted when she realized Larry was a dude,but Larry caught her in time.

Larry being a weakling then fell onto the floor with Carrie ontop of him. When Carrie opened her eyes she saw she was on top of Larry and he couldn't get up.  
15 hours ago

He blushed as he said,"You ok,care?"he asked her.

'' Y-ea-h I-m F-i-ne!'' Carrie said as she just stared down at him.

He wondered as they got up,"Why did you faint like that,care?"

'' Oh uhh just shock!'' Carrie sluterred out blushing like an iodiot. '' So whos got what bed?'' Laney asked.

Well there had to be an answer somehow,then Corey got it,"Lanes,how about you and I sleep in one bed and these two can have the other bed?"he suggested.

'' Uhh I think girls with girls and boys with boys Core!'' Laney said.

His mind thought,"Way to go dude,that was so creepy weird like that!"he thought in his mind.

Laney then said to Corey '' Are you okay?''.

He went out of his trance and said,"I am lanes,but I don't want to sleep with a Newman!"he told out loud.

Larry growled '' Hey I don't bite! And it would be to awkward to sleep next to Carrie after her shock!''

He thought for a moment and said,"Man,this is hard to decide!"Corey said.

'' Core! I'll go with Carrie! I'll see you in the morning!'' She kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. Corey then went to sleep to leaving Carrie and Larry alone.

He then asked her,"So care,how are you feeling,a lot better?"he asked.

'' Now I understand why I felt so weird before around you! You we're a boy!'' Carrie said. She then realised what she had said and started blushing like a idiot.

She thought,"Why do feel crazy when I am around Larrs,my heart is racing fast!"she thought.

She decided to ask him.. "' Larrs can I ask you something?''

She started blushing and didnt even know why! '' Its just whenever I'm around you I blush or feel butterflys and I don't really understand it! Or how I feel like I want to kiss you!''

He was shocked by what she said and told her,"I feel like that when I am around you too,Care!"Larry told her.

Carrie blushed more '' But does this me I have a crush on you? And you like me back?''

He said,"Something like that Care,do you feel the same way?"

'' So you do like me!'' Carrie smiled. She then brought Larry into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and then put his head on her shoulder. She started moving her fingers through his hair. Larry blushed deep red.

He then said,"Care,you like me back?"he asked her.

Carrie lightly laughed at what he said. She then wrapped her arms around him and brought her face down to his. Carrie then started kissing him.

He felt his whole life flash before his eyes,not really,he returned what she brought to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Soon it became a make out. But suddenly the lights switched on. and everyone was starring at the two making out.

The two girl twins said,"We knew it!"they declared.

Laney just laughed at the sight.

The two separate and say,"You all spied on me and Larrs?!"

Laney just fell on the floor laughing when she saw Carrie without her beanie and her hair messed up.

She told Laney,"Stop laughing at me!"she told Laney.

The twins shrugged and turned the lights back off. But when Corey and everyone turned around Kim and Kin we'rent in sight.

Corey then asked,"Where did Kim and kin go?"

Laney said '' I dont know!''

He told Kon,"Turn on the lights dude!"

Carrie then said '' Wait theres a noise coming from the wardrobe!''

They went to the wardrobe and found the most craziest thing imaginable.

Kin and Kim... Carrie gasped at the sight..

They were making out in there and Kon said,"Bro,I knew it! I knew you had a crush on her!"

Kin then said '' BRO I know you like Konnie!' As Konnie heard that her ears picked up.

Kon was shocked that his bro told his secret and said,"Are you sure kin?"he asked his brother.

'' We'll Konnie and Trina!'' said Kin. Everyone gasped and stared at Kon

He then said,"What,she may be evil,but she looks cute!"

Corey then said about how late it was and everyone soon fall asleep.

When everyone went to sleep,two people got out of their beds and they were Carrie and Corey sleepwalking to their boyfriend or girlfriends beds.

Carrie walked up then hit the side of the bed where Larry was sleeping. Larry heard someone hitting there head and saw that it was Carrie! He then quickly went down next to Carrie. Soon Carrie had him pinned to the wall.

He then said,"Care?"he said while still pinned to the wall.

Carrie in her sleep moved her face right up to his.

He thought,"She is sleepwalking,but when did she have this?"he thought.

Carrie then moved her face right up to Larrys. There noses we're now touching.

He thought,"Man,she looks cute when she is sleeping."he thought.

Carrie in her sleep then grabbed Larry and started kissing him. Meanwhile with Corey...

He walked where Laney was sleeping and she woke up when she heard breathing right by her.

She then saw Corey was right beside her facing her.

She yelped,but got on her feet and said,"Core,why did you scare me like that?"she asked.

Corey then had Laney pinned to the ground. He moved closer and started hugging her thinking that was his pillow.

She said,"Core?"was all she could say.

Soon Corey started kissing her.

Both of the red haired bassists decided to return what their boyfriend or girlfriend brought on them.

A smirked two pairs of twins then turned on the lights. Causing the sleep stalkers to wake up.

They realize what happened and said sorry to their crushes.

Kin smirked '' We'll isn't this interesting!''

The two blue haired guitarist's blushed at what kin said.

The red haired bassist's chuckled at their crushes and said,"Oh,my silly love!"they hugged them tightly and brought them in for a kiss,it sure was one heck of a night in the city of Las Vegas,THE END


	18. Chapter 18 Am I dreaminG? Corney

One day at the groj,home turf for the band grojband,our pals,Corey Riffin,Laney Penn,And kin and Kon kojura were having a sleepover at Corey's house and they played a little game known as truth or dare.

Laney then picked dare. Knowing if she picked truth they'd make her say her crushs name.

Kin thought for a moment and said,"I dare you,Laney and Corey to kiss on the lips for a whole minute!"he told the two.

"There's no way I'm I mean only if Corey wants to'' Laney said.

Corey was blushing like crazy and thought in his mind,"I have to kiss her for a minute,man I feel crazy in a good way right now!"he thought.

'' Core? Do- yo-u wa-nt t-o?'' Asked Laney.

He told her,"I wouldn't have it any other way lanes."Corey told her.

'' Oh not so fast! In the closet you go!'' Said Kin as he pushed them inside.

Kon pushed those two in the closet and he said,"Go for it Corey,you,can do it dude!"Kon cheered for Corey to do it.

"Uhh,Kon shes my FRIEND'' Corey said Laney sighed.

He said,"Ooops,sorry dude told the secret!"he said to Corey.

Kon then closed the door. '' So now what Core!''

He thought for,a moment and asked,"You are blushing like a tomato,lanes,do you have a fever or something?"he asked her.

'' Uhh no I'm fine..'' Laney said.

He then felt crazy like he would faint,but kept himself from doing that and asked,"So you go or I gotta,lanes?"he asked her nervously.

'' Core? What are you talking about?' Laney asked.

He blushed as dark as she was,"Do you wanna kiss first or do I go first?"he asked her.

'' What...'' is all a now shocked Laney could say.

He told her,"Ready when you are ready lanes."he told her while blushing.

Laney then fainted from the sudden love showing from Corey.

He caught her and said,"Lanes,why did you faint like that?"he asked her.

But Laney didn't reply as she fainted.

He wondered why she fainted then realized she had a crush on him,he then went back to look at her.

Laney started looking up at Corey and saw him worried about her look.

He then calmed down and asked,"So,lanes why did you faint on me?"

'' I just had the weirdest dreamed that we we're in a closet and...'' She looks up and sees it wasnt a dream and starts blushing dark.

He told her,"This is for real lanes,it is for real."

Laney couldn't believe it and started leaning in.

He then began to lean in as well,and they both were still blushing.

When there lips met it was pure bliss. Soon Laney wrapped her arms around his neck. Corey then embraced it and made the kiss abit deeper as he wrapped his arms around her.

They felt fireworks when they did that and loved that feeling.

Laneys hands soon went through Coreys blue hair and made his beanie fall off. Corey started moving his hands through Laneys red hair. Soon Laney was making out with Corey.

They enjoyed every moment as they continue to make out in pure bliss and love.

Suddenly the door opened and a white bright light appeared as she then woke up. She looked to her right to see she fell asleep during band practise. Corey and the twins we're looking at her weird as she was asleep in a hugging and kissing a pillow..

She could not believe it was all a dream,she was sad when she woke up.

The twins walked into the kitchen to get some food. Leaving her and Corey alone. Laney sighed she hated dreams.

Corey walked over to her and asked,"How was your sleep lanes?"he asked her.

'' And why we're you making out with the pillow Lanes?'' Corey looked at Laney with concern.

She tried to hide the obvious fact that she has a crush on him and said,"It was nothing really core!"she told him while blushing.

'' I know when your lying Lanes! Can you just tell me?'' Corey asked her.

She felt crazy and before she could answer,she fainted,but he caught her in time.

When Laney looked back up she saw Corey looking at her worriedly and that she was in his arms!

He aksked,"Please tell me,why did you do that with your pillow and why did you faint like that,lanes?"he asked her with worry.

'' Uhh I was just having a dream about me and my crush...'' She said knowing she couldn't lie but blushing at Corey was holding her.

He wondered and asked,"Who was the boy you dreamed about?"he asked her hoping it was him.

'' Uhh I cant say that its a secret!'' Laney said now blushing even more like a red tomato idiot.

He told,"Please tell me lanes,I insist that you tell me."he said to her while beginning to blush as well.

Laney couldn't say a word. She then got up and sat down next to him.

He then went over to sit by her and then asked,"So who is the guy,lanes?Someone I know?"he asked curiously.

Laney still couldn't say anything. She just stared and gazed into his eyes

He wondered if he was the guy in Laney's dream,he felt crazy just thinking about it.

Without words Laney moved abit closer and Corey seeing her move a tiny bit closer did the same.

She felt like her whole life was flashing before her eyes that this was real and not a dream.

Soon after a few long minutes of gazing into each others eyes and not saying a word and moving closer and closer. Laney was facing Corey and there noses were touching.

She said in her mind,"This is happening for real Laney!It is not a dream,it is real life!"she thought.

Corey blushed lightly and Laney blushed to. He then gave her a adorable smile as they both started slowly leaning in.

Corey then saw that he was the dude in Laney's felt so happy that it was him.

They then lean in.

More. Closer and closer. The sweet breathe of onto each others faces. Untill finally there lips met. It seemed forever but was worth it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her to deepen it.

Laney could feel his warmth and couldn't believe this was happening. She closed her eyes as he heart was in the depth of pure joy.

He felt like his heart was doing a rock solo with her heart,they enjoyed every moment as this went into a make out,but for real.

Soon Laney started moving her hands through his blue hair.

He felt his beanie fell off and all of his blue hair was all out.

Soon Laneys hair was met with Coreys fingers brushing through it.

They were having the best moment since New Year's Eve,when they accidentally kissed from one of the metrgnome's beard that tasted like cotton candy.

But as things started geting better and better the twins walked back in. Kin and Kon jaw dropped and dropped there food and the plates smashed.

The twins saw that their pals were making out and kin was shocked as his brother.

The two then stopped making out when they heard the plate drop.

They were shocked seeing the twins watching them when they came in.

Laney quickly moved from Corey. Corey put this beanie back on.

Kin said,"Well,what do we have here,this is quite the surprise!"kin said smirking.

'' One minute your friends and the next this? How long have you been keeping this from us!'' SCREAMED A ANGRY KON

The two were blushing from embarrassment that they did not tell the twins their secrets.

'' It ju-st happ-ened I can't even explain it!'' Said Corey.

Laney, said,"I had a really crazy dream and that Corey was in it!"she told them.

'' LIARS! All Liers!'' Screamed Kon as he and his brother stormed out of the room.

Kin went off to get his brother back,leaving Corey and Laney alone again.

'' Core! I think we upset them!''

He told her,"They just need a few minutes to get their act together,my lanes."he told her while bopping her nose.

'' Core! I'm serious I think we ticked them off!''

He still kept calm and told her,"Come on lanes,they are just being silly,lanes"

'' Core! Are you okay? You never act like this!'' laney told Corey.

He told her,"I am like this because I have you now,my lanes."he told her while hugging her.

Laney then realised this can't be Core! She then got out of the hug and went out side and saw Kin and Kon tied up...

She saw the twins tied up and she went to the twins and asked,"How did you two get tied up?"she asked.

'' Look out behind you! Thats not Corey! My potion gave made him too much in love with you! Hes trying to get rid of us now!'' Kin said.

She said,"Kin,you did this to core?!"she asked filled with rage.

'' We'll talk later! Just stop him!'' Kin shouted.

She turned to see evil Corey right behind her and he looked right at her.

'' Lanes! Never leave me! I will take away all the guys! And then you'll be mine!'' The love\evil Corey said.

She told him,"I don't want that,I just want my core!The nice funny one,not the evil one who is bad!"she told Corevil.

'' I love you Lanes! I would never hurt you!'' Corevil said.

She told him,"I love my core that is a really cool guy who cares for his friends and probably me more than a friend,not one who got his friends tied up and will get rid of all the boys!"she told him.

Suddenly Laney saw a light and woke up to see herself in the closet. FLASHBACK: Laney was making out with Corey got over happy and fainted and had that dream. END OF FLASH BACK. '' Lanes your finally awake!''

She felt happy that her core is not evil and hugged him while crying into his chest.

'' Lanes what wrong?''

She told him,"I had a dream that you were evil and that you would get rid of all the boys be aide of me and I thought you were gone!"she told him.

Corey started patting her back and wiping away her tears. '' It was just a dream Lanes.''

She was so happy that it was not real and she asked Corey,"So what were we doing before I slept?"she asked.

'' Silly Lanes..'' Corey then hugged Laney."I was worried about you! you fainted.

She wondered and asked,"Why did I faint?"she asked.

'' I'm not sure Lanes..'' Said Corey

She then found out and told him,"I guess I fainted because of being so happy of making out with you,core-core!"she told him while touching his cheek.

Soon they started kissing again.

They were having the time of their lives when they continued to make out again.

When Trina opened the closet and gasped.

She said,"Eww!Nerd love,so uncool forever!"she shouted.

Then they parted and stared at Trina and the twins behind her.

The twins smirked at those two and kin said,"Well,well,well,looks like you two did the dare longer than expected!"kin said.

Kon then said '' Hi Trina!''

She said to kon,"Get away from me,groj-nerd!"she yelled at Kon.

Kon just smirked at the two love birds still blushing red in the closet.

He said,"Alright you two,come on out of the closet."he told them

When Corey and Laney left the closet,they went outside and Corey asked Laney,"Lanes,after what happened in the closet,will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled so much like a fan girl, She went and hugged him tightly and said,"Yes,I would love to be your girlfriend!"

He and her then went for another kiss,she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her,doing another make separate and Corey said,"I love you,my,lanes."She hugged him as she said,"I love you too,my Corey-core!"This was their most awesome day ever,THE END.


	19. Chapter 19 Sleepover of secrets Corney

One day,in the garage of the great band leader of grojband Corey Riffin,he was holding a sleepover at his house and his pals were coming to play games,eat snacks,and do other stuff.

When his pals and his crush Laney arrived,the twins went upstairs to get some cheese,leaving Corey and his crush Laney penn alone.

He asked her,"You ready for the sleepover lanes."he asked said to him,"You know it core,this is gonna be awesome!"Laney declared,hoping to have some time with her crush Corey alone.

The twins come back down the steps with cheese with their arms and mouths full of cheese,they swallowed the cheese and Kon said,"So guys,what do you want to do?"asked suggested,"Let's play a game of truth or dare!"kin said with an evil smirk,hoping his plan to get Corey and Laney together will work.

Kon voted for that as well,Corey said,"Let's watch a movie."he turned to Laney and asked,"What do you wanna do lanes?"he asked blushed at that she would have a good dare with Corey,so she said,"Let's pl-l-ay tr-uth or dare,core."

The first to go was Corey from kin,and he said,"Truth or dare,Corey?"kin asked,hoping he will pick said,"Dare me!"

Kin smirked at the dare and he said,"I dare you and Laney to kiss on the lips for 1 minute!"Corey and Laney then blushed at that dare and he said,"Are you serious kin?!"Corey asked a little angry,but loved the dare as Laney did.

Laney blushed deeper that it had to be one minute and said,"You can't be serious,kin!"said Laney,cursing that she is rejecting the dare to kiss Corey.

He then turned to Laney and asked,"You ok lanes,your face is so red!"he asked her turned to him and said,"Omg,can't believe that this is-"she fainted before she could answer,Corey caught her in time and said,"Lanes,why did you faint like that?"he asked her.

She woke up and said,"What happened,I had a dream that I was at Corey's house and that I was dared to kiss him for a minute and..."she soon realized that it was not a said,"It's not a dream lanes,it's real."he told her.

She blushed that it is real and asked,"You sure about this,core?"she asked him Shhhed her with his finger and said,"Don't talk lanes,it will ruin the moment."he told her sweetly.

She thought,"Oh,core..."she then began to lean in as Corey did with two came closer and closer,they were getting closer,before their very eyes,then their lips meet and they felt fireworks.

Corey deepened it a bit by wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him,the then separate and Corey said with a love struck grin,"Wow..."he then gazed into her eyes as she did with Corey,both showing grins that they enjoyed it.

The twins were smirking and kin said,"You guys did it longer than expected,2 minutes and 30 seconds!"He then said,"You two must have loved kissing each other!"he teased them.

They blushed at that they did enjoyed it and Corey said,"Knock it off,kin!"Corey said to went and asked,"Could you two please let me talk with core about something,alone?"she asked them.

They then went upstairs to let them have some alone time and Laney asked Corey nervously,"Did you like the kiss,core?"she asked hoping he would say told her,"Sure did lanes."he told was giggling that he said yes and he asked her,"How was it for you,lanes?"she smiled and said,"Like this,core,"she pulled him in for another kiss and she wrapped her arms around him.

He was shocked that she did that,but went along with her,wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer than she was,this kiss turned into a make out,She then kissed back tightened the hug to embrace the continued to do this and then they separate and he said,"That was awesome lanes."he said to smiled and said,"Glad you liked it,my Corey-core!"she said while bopping his nose.

He then asked her,"Lanes,after what happened,will you be my girlfriend?"he asked herShe brought him in for another kiss and then answered,"Yes,I would love too,core!"he then made out with her again,wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he said,"I love you my lanes."he told him,"I love you too,my Corey-core!"she bring each other in for another kiss,it was sure was great for those two,THE END.


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmares bringout the love

One night the stars we're shinning and Corey laid down in his bed. Soon he heard noices and the window suddenly opened up. He looked at his window to see nothing but when he turned around in his bed he saw someone next to him. No not a monster! Someone much cuter!

He saw that it was his best friend Laney Penn ,he got up and said,"Whatcha doing here,lanes?"he asked her.

Laney then looked at him as she said '' Sorry to come over and bother you! I had a horrible nightmare and I didn't want to be alone.''

He saw the look on her and said,"It's alright lanes,what nightmare did you have?"he asked her wondering.

'' It was horrible! Trina chased me and killed you and I saw you die! So I came over to check you we're still alive! It felt so real!'' Laney said as she started crying abit.

He brought her into a comforting hug and said,"Don't cry lanes,it's okay,I am still here for you."he told her sweetly.

Laney embraced the hug as Corey started wiping away her tears.

He told her,"I am here for you lanes,always have been and always will be."he told her.

'' Come here Lanes! You don't have to be alone tonight!'' Corey said sweetly.

She said,"What do you mean,core?"she asked.

Laney looked at Corey as he smiled.

He said,"You want to stay in here with me?

'' I uhh I..'' Is all a full red blushing Laney could say.

He asked,"Well lanes?"

'' I uhh are you sure?'' Laney asked

He told her,"Absolutely lanes,I care about you."

'' And your not going to get scared! I will pretect you Lanes! What are best friends for?''

She couldn't help it and said,"Sure core,I would love to."said Laney blushing.

Later on in the night... Laney knew how much Corey was a hard sleeper and did something she always wanted to do. She put her fingers through his blue hair as she quickly kissed his cheek/

She felt her face blush when she did that.

She then nuzzled her face into his neck as she whispered '' I love you Core!''.

Later on in the night in there sleep Laney and Corey went into a hug.  
In the morning they woke up and saw what they we're doing.

They separate and she says,"Core,how did we do that in our sleep?"she wondered.

Laney and Corey blushed fully red. '' I don't know how we ended up hugging''

She and Corey,were still wondering if they like each other back,but we're not sure,yet.

'' Sorry Lanes!'' A blushed red Corey said.

She said,"It's ok,core."

As they got up Laney accidentally tripped pushed Corey down with her. Laney was now accidentally kissing Corey. Full body blushes covered there faces.

She and him got up and she said,"I am sorry for doing that core,feet slipped!"she said while blushing.

All Corey could do was fall back onto the floor love struck as he said '' Woooowwww''.

She went to him and said,"Core,are you ok?"asked a worried Laney.

Corey didn't move but just glanced up at Laney love struck.

He thought,"She kissed me!I can't believe she accidentally kissed me again!"he thought while on the ground with a silly grin.

Laney then saw him in a love struck way grinning his adorable smile.

She was wondering what was going on in his handsome mind and the fact she thinks he is cute.

Laney then laid down next to him. Without thinking and on instinks Corey moved and face Laney and kissed her.

She thought in her mind,"He is kissing me!I feel like my heart is dancing with joy!"she thought in her mind.

Corey then realised what he was doing and though he love it let go of Laney. '' S-orry Lan-es.'' Is all a shamed looking Corey could say.

She did not answer back to him,she was dazed with love and she was giggling like a fangirl all happy.

Corey then looked at Laney as he said '' Sorry Lanes! Please don't hate me I couldn't help myself! I think my crush on you is getting bigger and I will try harder to keep it under control! I'm so sorry!''

She was shocked when he said that he has a crush on her and then she fainted before she could speak.

When Laney woke up she saw Corey looking over her worried.

He said,"Are you ok,lanes?"

'' Yeah I'm okay! Is it true that you have a crush on me?''

He blushed that he said that out loud earlier and said,"Yes,it is true lanes."he told her.

'' And Lanes I'm sorry about kissing you! Please don't quit the band! I swear it won't happen again!'' Said Corey as he started tearing up.

She hated to see her crush cry,she pulled him in for a comforting hug and said,"It's okay core."

'' And I know you don't like me in that way. I'm finding really hard now but I will control my crush on you! It won't ruin our friendship!''  
Corey said as he sobbed.

She told him,"Core,look the thing is that I have a crush on,you!"she told him.

Corey then looked at her as he d  
said '' what!''.

She said,"Since the band started,I began to like you more than a friend and thought you only see me as a friend!"

'' I thought my crush on you was obvious and that you didn't like me back! I can't belive you've always felt the same!'' Corey said now very happy.

They hug even tighter.

Corey then lifted Laneys chin as he gave her a adorbale smile. He then made his nose touch hers as he closed his eyes.

He said to her,"I love you lanes,always have and always will."he told her.

Laney then smiled at him as she smirked. She began to tickle him and soon fell ontop of him as he laughed.

He said,"Hahaha!,quit it lanes!"he said while still laughing,she continued to tickle him.

After abit of tickling she leaned down and grabbed his beanie and put it on her head. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her,they were in total bliss.

Corey started hugging her tighter to him as he moved his fingers through her red hair.

Corey started hugging her tighter to him as he moved his fingers through her red hair.

She ran her fingers through his blue hair while still kissing him.

Laney then tightened her arms that we're wrapped around her.

They were having the time of their lives as they made out still.

A few minutes later they pulled apart. Corey then gave her a adorable smile.

She said,"I love you too,my Corey-core!"she said while holding him.

They then started kissing again. Suddenly Kin and Kon opened the door and smirked.

Kin said,"Well,this is quite a surprise,isn't it Kon?"he asked his brother.

'' There so adorbs!'' Said Kon.  
'' Uhh do they even know we're here Kin?''

'' AHEM COREY AND LANEY!'' Screamed Kin to the making out pair.

They separate and she asked them,"Are you two spying on me and core?!"Laney asked a little angry.

'' Your so adorbs together! And no we just walked in! You two just ignored as!'' Said Kon.

She was still wondering,but she said,"Well,is it ok if you two could leave me with Corey alone?"she asked the twins.

'' Okay but if you forgot we got a gig in 1 hour!'' Said Kin.

She said,"right,we'll see you two later."she told them.

She then brought Corey in for another make out session and he gladly accepted it,he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck in affection.

They enjoyed every moment as they made out for quite a while,they separate and Corey asks,"Lanes,after what happened today,will you be my girlfriend?"he asked her.

She felt happiness surge through her as she pulled him in for another kiss and said,"I would love to,core!"she said.

It was quite the time they had together and they loved it,THE END


	21. Chapter 21 Summer accidental Love Corney

It was a sunny summer day in the town of peacville,everyone went to the pool in town,along with our pals,Corey Riffin,Laney Penn,and kin and Kon kujira of grojband. When they got there they saw Carrie and Larry holding hands and KLonnie and Kim at the ice cream bar. Kin smiled lightly at how cute Kim looked eating ice cream. Here,one of Corey's best pals has a secret crush on him and that is Laney,she saw how handsome Corey looked and always wanted him to be hers. To be her boyfriend. Laney and Corey then saw Carrie start kissing Larry. They walked over with confused looks.

Corey was thinking,"Man,lanes looks cute when she goes swimming."he thought in his mind. '' What the heck you two?'' Asked Laney starring at the pair. They separate and Carrie said,"What,larr's and I are going out."she told them. '' What?'' is all Laney could say. "What wrong with me going out with the boy who loves me?"she asked as she hugged him. Larry blushed and looked embarrassed.

Laney thought,"Well,looks like Larry finally got carrie to love him,hope I can do the same with core."she thought. '' Pity you still haven't confessed you two have you?'' said Carrie smirking. Laney snapped out of her trance and said,"Don't say that carrie!"said Laney. '' What do you mean? Gosh you two love each other admit already'' said Carrie. Laney blushed at what she said and decided to ignore her.

Corey then turned to her '' Uhh Lanes do you wanna swim?" She turned to Corey and said,"Sure core,race ya to the slide!"she screamed. As they jumped in Laney accidentally pushed Corey down with her. At the bottom of the pool Laney was now on top of Corey kissing. When they opened their eyes they gasped at the sight. They both blushed when that happened and laney was lovestruck. Quickly Corey grabbed Laney in his arms and went up to the surface.

They gasped as they got some air and went to the side of the pool. Corey saw Laney love struck and couldn't move. He asked her,"Lanes,are you okay?"he asked her a little worried. Laney just blushed more as she laid back and sighed contently. He wondered why she was acting like this since they are on dry land again. She just stared at him looking down at her. She thought,"Wow,that was just...,wow!"she thought with a cute smile.

Corey just stared at her. He then sat next to her. He asked her,"Lanes,why are you smiling?" Laney couldn't speak. Corey then saw her blush deepen. He still was thinking,"Why is her face so red and why is she smiling like that?"he thought. Laney then snapped out of her trance. He asked her,"Are you okay,lanes?Why is your face so red?"he asked her.

'' I'm great...'' She said blushing deeper. She felt like her face melted when she kissed Corey underwater,which does not seem physically possible. Laney just looked at Corey feeling her heart skip. He said,"How do you fell Lanes,your face looks like a red tomato!"he told her. '' i uhh I'm go-od.'' She stuttered out.

He wondered if she is telling the truth and asked her,"When i brought you up to the surface lanes,you were smiling while blushing and i do not know why." '' Uhh it was Fr-om...'' Laney was now speechless. He asked,"From what,lanes?" Laney just looked at Corey "Well,what was it from?"he asked her with worry again. Kin walked over smirking as he said '' Dude shes blushing! She loves you!''

Corey turned to Kin and said,"What?" Kin face palmed himself and walked away. Corey was wondering what he said to him and thought,"He must be joking,isn't he?"he thought in his mind. He turned to laney and saw her blushing from what kin said and she asked,"Core,can i tell you something?"she asked him. He said to her,"Sure lanes,what is it?"he wondered what she is going to say.

She blushed as she said,"Core,since this band started,i liked you a lot more than a friend and did not think you would feel the same way."she told him. He said,"Lanes,you like me more than a friend and the thing is that i feel that way too."he told her. She felt happy when he said that and went and hugged him tightly as she said,"Oh core,i always hoped you would say that!"she said. Laney was over excited then and hugged Corey tight He returned her hug and enjoyed it. Laney smiled as she hugged him tighted and sighed contently to herself.

He then told her while still hugging her,"You look cute whenever you go swimming,lanes."he said to her sweetly. Laney sighed as Kin and Kon came over. They separate while still blushing and Corey asked,"What's up guys?" '' You two are so adorbs. are you going to make out now?'' said Kon. Corey said,"What was that Kon?"he asked while blushing from what he said. '' Lets just say we heard everything'' said kin smirking.

Laney then said to the twins,"Is it okay if you guys let me have a talk with core,alone?"she asked. '' We're good here bro! were all here for you.'' said Kin. Laney then became annoyed that he called her bro and said,"I am not a dude,I am a girl!"she told them angry. ''Why so angry Fella?'' said Corey. She turned to Corey and said,"Could you not call me bro and fella,cause in case you didn't notice core,I am a girl!"she told him. '' I know that Lanes sorry I'm trying to treat you as one of the dudes so you feel like you fit in.'' She then says,"Well,That is nice that you want me to fit in core,but please as a lady and not a guy?"

'' Sure Lanes'' She then says,"Thanks core."she then hugs him for thanks. He feels good when he hugs back. They really had a great End


	22. Chapter 22 dance your fears away

It begins in the town of peacville,there was a dance part being planned by none other than Corey Riffin of grojband,he organized this party to make friends with the newmans and to get Laney to be his girlfriend.  
Everyone then came into Corey's garage. Laney was dressed up as a vampire while Kin and Kon we're dressed up as zombies and unknowing to Laney Corey was dressed up as a vampire too.

Corey then snuck up behind her and said,"I vwant to suck your blood,lanes!"Corey said aas he was behind her.  
Laney turned around and looked at Corey who was a vampire too. She smiled as she said '' So you copied my look Core?''

He then said,"I thought I would be the only vampire here lanes,but it seems I was wrong on that note."he told her while blushing at the fact they were both dressed up as vampires.  
'' Its cool Core! Great minds think a like!'' said laney smiling.

He then said,"Thanks lanes,you ready to have an awesome dance party?"he asked her while giving her a light hug.  
Laney blushed at the light hug and nodded.

They then made their way to the dance floor and then they did the tango dance.  
Kin and Kon started stuffing there faces with punch.

They saw Corey and Laney dancing and kin said to his brother,"Dude,look at this,vampire Corey and Laney are dancing!"kin told his bro.  
Kon ignored Kin and kept stuffing his face with food. Through the dance Larry and Carrie just watch on the side lines wishing that the other would ask them to dance.

Carrie got up and asked,"You wanna dance,Larrs?"she asked got up and said,"Love to,Care."They make their way to the dance floor and they were doing the mambo.

We now go back to Corey and Laney as she said,"That was fun core,thank you for that nice dance!"she said to then said,"Ni prob lanes,you look hot as a vampire you know."he told blushed as she said,"You look handsome as one core."she teased as she touched his cheek.

He felt his face blush when she did that and gave her a nice tight hug,she felt her face blush darker and she returned the hug.

He then said,"I care for you lanes,a lot."he told then said to him,"I care for you a lot too,core."she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then sighed contently hoping this would never end.

He felt his face blush when she did that and gave her a nice tight hug,she felt her face blush darker and she returned the hug.

He then said,"I care for you lanes,a lot."he told then said to him,"I care for you a lot too,core."she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then sighed contently hoping this would never end.

When Corey and Laney finished hugging Laney said,"Core,come with me,I want to show you something,"she said as she winked at him causing him to blush and he said,"Lead the way,lanes."he told her.

She grabbed his hand and took him to the woods where the twins could not find them,then Laney said,"Core,like the place I took ya?"she asked as she gave him a teasing said,"Sure do lanes,and why did you bring me out here?"he asked his costumed friend.

Laney then said,"I brought you out here to ask if you wanted to slow dance with me core."she told then said,"I would love to,lanes."he does a respectful bow to her as she did a curtsy that made him wraps his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arm on his shoulder.

They felt very happy that they were all alone with no one around,she sighed affectionately as she laid her head on his then said,"You look cute as a vampire lanes,and I care about you a lot."he told her as he blushed."She then said to him,"I feel the same way core,I like it whenever you give me a hug,nose bop and that little kiss on New Year's Eve!"she told him as she hugged him tightly with happiness that he liked her back.

She then wrapped her arms around Corey's neck and brought him in for a deep,passionate kiss,he returned her affection and wrapped his arms around her,they soon were making out with pure bliss and love that they were alone,soon Corey's beanie fell and his hair was all out,she ran her fingers through his blue hair.

They separate and look at each other's eyes with no intention of breaking eye contact,Corey then said to Laney,"I love you lanes,ever since we kissed on New Years."he told said,"I love you too core,you always look cute to me."They then go for another make out session,it was the most romantic Halloween dance ever,THE END


	23. Chapter 23 Fun time at the beach

It was a really sunny day at peacville beach,two young people felt the heat and they were Corey Riffin and Laney Penn,they went to the beach to get away from the heat and so Corey could go surfing,and maybe Laney could somehow win Corey's heart if possible.

Corey then saw how hot she looked in a bathing suit and began to blush as he thought that,Laney saw how manly and handsome he looked and sighed in affection while he was not noticing."

He then asked her,"Whatcha want to do,Lanes?"he asked smiled with a teasing look and said,"How about we make a sand castle,core?"she asked as she gave him a wink and he blushed.

He then said,"Yeah,let's do it!"he then grabbed his hand and took him down to the beach,they made a sand castle as gorgeous as the Mona Lisa even though it is a painting,they looked at their work and stood in awe.

He told her,"That is the biggest sand castle we ever made lanes!"he told her while giving her a light then said,"How about we go to the water and have fun,core?"she asked with a teasing smile and wink.

He. blushed as he said,"Sure lanes,race ya!"he said as they ran for the they were running,Corey and Laney tripped and they land on each other and before they knew it,they were kissing,both went wide eyed when they saw it.

He thought,"Whoa,did not see this coming and I like it!"he thought as he was still kissing thought,"Well,this is unexpected since New Years!"she thought.

They get up still blushing after that accident,Corey says,"Well,that was a little crazy,you think Lanes?he asked her still blushing.

Laney was a little love struck,she couldn't speak after she accidentally kissed Corey again,she then snapped out of it and said to him,"It was a little unexpected core,but I am fine,so want to head for the water so I can splash you?"she said as she winked at him with a teasing look again.

He said,"Bring it on lanes!"They make their way to the water again,they then start splashing water into their faces and laughing at how fun this is then Laney decided to toy with Corey,she sunk and then swam underwater to Corey,he was wondering where she went and said,"Lanes,where'd ya go,are you messing with my head?"he asked out to her.

She then rose up from the water and said,"Sneak attack!"he turned around to find her behind him and then she grabbed hold of him to prevent him from splashing her,he said,"You sure are resourceful there lanes,swimming underwater while I had my guard down."he said to her as she continued holding Corey like hugging him tightly.

She said,"You got caught core,I sure got the drop on you!"she said as then she let Corey out of her hug,he then said,"Well lanes,that was really fun,but you know what time it is?"he said,"What core?"she asked.

He said,"Surfing time!You have got to see me rock those waves lanes!"she then said,"Good luck core,hope you get big waves!"she said to him as he went for the surf then was out at the water and while he was doing a lot of surf tricks he accidentally fell of and landed in the water.

Laney then went and swam out to save him and she got him and successfully brought him back on dry land where no one was watching them,she then saw him not moving and in order to save him,she has to do mouth-to-mouth,she blushed at the thought,but went and did it to save her guy.

She felt her heart go happy when she did that and to save him in the process,Corey then opened his eyes a little to see him at some part of the beach where there was no one and then saw Laney giving him mouth-to-mouth and immediately blushed,then she broke the kiss as Corey got up and coughed a little for air.

He then said,"Lanes,you saved me from suffocating,thank you!"he said as he hugged her said,"no prob core,I am just glad you're alright core!"she said as she hugged him then did something she wanted to do,she wrapped her arms around his neck,he noticed this and said"Lanes,what are you-",He didn't finish because she was kissing him in the lips out of nowhere,he felt his heart go leap hurdles of joy.

He then decided to return it as he wrapped his arms around her to deepen it,she then started kissing him back more,he tightened the hug to embrace the kissing,she moved her finger through his blue hair as he moved his finger through her red hair,she pulls from it and says,"I'm glad your okay because I love you core!"she said hugging him said,"I love you too lanes!"he said as he returned the hug,it sure was a fun and awesome day at the beach for these two,THE END.

this story was fully made by matsadl10


	24. Chapter 24 under love

We go the the deep of the ocean to find a small house underwater able to fit two people and those people were Corey and Laney,they made this to get some, vacation while the twins visited their cousins in Japan.

She Laney,has a crush on Corey and no one,except me and my friend know,she has always loved him since the beginning and since she accidentally kissed him on New Year's Eve.

Corey then said,"This sure is awesome lanes,we're underwater at the most safest ocean and not very polluted one in the world and it is now up for fun!"he said to Laney.

'' Right! Core! But what can we do now? I feel a little uneasy under so much water!'' Said Laney.

He said,"Don't worry lanes,if you get scared of getting lost you could stay close to me."he said to her.

Laney was speechless at that and started blushing and giggling to herself.

He then said,"You alright lanes?Your face is red all of a sudden."he said.

''I'm good!'' said Laney

He could tell when she was lying but chose to ignore it.

'' Core is something on your mind?''

He snapped out of his trance and said,"It's all good lanes!"he said while blushing.

'' Why are you blushing Core?'' Asked Laney.

He said,"I just feel something hot in here lanes!"he said hoping she will buy it as in believe him.

Corey then rubbed the back of his neck. '' core! I know when your lying!'' Laney said.

He asked,"How lanes?"he asked.

'' I can tell! Now say the truth Core!''

He then said nervously,"Uhh.i am..not sure..you want to know lanes."he said as his head lowered to the ground.

Laney put a arm on his shoulder. '' I'm here for you! Whats wrong Core!''

He thought,"Man,I don't know if lanes will like my answer,oh,man what will happen?!"he thought as he started tearing up.

'' Core?''

He then said,"I really care for your well being lanes,a lot."he said to her.

'' I care for your well being to! Core! But there's something on your mind?''

He said to her,"Yes,there is lanes."he said to her.

'' What is it Core?''

"It is that I like you a lot more than a friend!"he said.

"Wh-at?'' Laney said as her eyes widened.

He said,"I like you lanes,a lot more than a friend,but as something else that is nice!"

''Re-all-y?'' Is all a fully blushing giggling Laney could say.

"Yes lanes,really."

Laney then ran into Corey's arms and hugged him tightly.

He was shocked at this,but returned the hug and enjoyed it as she did.

'' Core! I love you!'' Laney said as she hugged him tighter.

He then said,"I do too,my lanes!"he told her as he returned her tight hug.

She then decided to have fun with him,she wrapped her arms around his neck with a teasing smile.

He saw Laney wrap her arms around his neck and said,"Lanes,what are you doing?"he asked.

She giggled as she said,"This!"she said as she pressed her lips on his in a deep,passionate kiss,he went wide eyed,but returned her love,she then tightened her grip on Corey as he wrapped her arms around her to deepen their make out session.

He felt his beanie fall off as they still made out and ran his fingers through her soft hair as she ran hers through his blue hair.

They separate and he said,"Wooooow.."She was giggling like a fangirl that Corey loves her back,they then bring each other in for a hug,it was quite a time while those two were underwater,THE END.


	25. Chapter 25 Secrets in Itaily

We come to Italy,a place as romantic as France and two people went there to know each other better without their friends to interrupt.

But sneaky Kin planted a love potion in Laneys drink.

She picks up the drink and sips it,then she feels something happen inside her.

The potion then starts taking effect

She then gazes at Corey without looking away and she blushed.

She automaticall hugs him and Corey just looks at herawkwardly.

He then asked,"Lanes?"he asked nervously

Laney then tightened her hug on him.

He feels his face turn red as she hugged him tighter.

''Oh Core!'' said Laney as she tightened the hug.

He then said,"Lanes,why are you hugging me?"he asked her nervously.

'' Because your so hugable!''

He then wondered what she was thinking.

Laney then pulled out of the hug as she grabbed his eanie.

He then said,"Lanes,why did you take my beanie?"he asks.

'' Because you look cute without it'' She said as she placed it on her head.

He then thought,"What has come over her?"he thought.

Laney just giggled as she stared at him.

He said,"Lanes,are you okay?"

'' I'm great Core!"

He still was unsure if she was telling the truth or not.

'' Core what would I do without you!''

He said,"What are you talking about lanes?"

'' Core-Core!'' Laney said as she moved her hands through his hair.

He felt her soft fingers and blushed when she did that.

'' Core theres somthing I needa... I'm not ganna slutter! Corey! I love you!''

He said,"What?"he asked so nervous to make him faint.

" Corey I love you! Do you love me back?''

He says,"Well,I like you a lot lanes!"he told her.  
"More than a best friend!"he told her.

Laney then brought Corey into a hug.

He felt like he could faint at anytime.

Laney then lifted his chin.

"Lanes?"was all he could say.

Laney then faint as the love potion became inactive

.He says,"Lanes!"he caught her in his arms.

Laney then woke up with no memory of what happened.

He says,"You okay lanes?"

''Yeah I had a weird dream!''

"What was the dream?"he asks.

'' You said you liked me more then a friend!''

"I said that for real lanes,you said you loved me and asked if I liked you back!"he tells her.

' Whoa I do! You like me back?''

"Yes lanes,I always did and thought you did not like me back!"he tells her.

Laney grabs Corey and kisses him quickly.

He felt his face melt when she kissed him like that and he loved it.

Laney then gazed into Corey's eyes.

He looked at her,not breaking eye contact with her.

"What lanes?"

She does not answer him with words,but instead answers with a really passionate kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen it.

He embraces it and wraps his arms around her,it sure was a time at Italy Moma Mia,THE END


	26. Chapter 26 Being Sick isn't always bad

One rainy day in peacville our pals Laney,kin and Kon were jamming while waiting for Corey to arrive when the groj door opens and he is soaking wet.

He starts sniffing and looks abit sick. He almost falls when Laney runs up to help him.

She says,"Core,are you okay?"she asked her band leader and crush.

Corey reached a hand out for her as he fainted from sickness.

She then said,"I'll carry you to your bed Core."she says to her friend.

Kin and Kon then got a phone call and said they had to leave. Laney then carried Corey up.

She placed him and bed and hoped he is okay.

He started waking up and looked at her weakly.

He said,"Lanes.."he called to her weakly.  
3 hours ago

'' Core! Whats wrong!'' Laney said.

He said,"I think that storm got me sick,lanes."he told her.

''Is there anything I can do to help Core?''

He said,"Some soup might help."he said to his friend.

Laney then got him some soup and came back.

He said,"Thank you Lanes.".

'' No problem Core!''

He then sips from from the soup and has a smile that made Laney blush at the mere sight of it.

Laney smiled at him and Corey gave her a adorable smile back.

She thought,"Corey has the cutest smile and it makes me feel great!"

Corey then slightly blushed.

He thought,"She looks cute whenever she smiles."

There was awkward silence then. Corey broke it by saying '' You sure look cute when your smiling.'' Corey then gulped realizing what he has said. '' Did I just say that out loud?'' Said Corey.

She then blushed a deeper red after he said that and said,"Did you say I look cute when I am smiling,Core?"

'' Yeah... I didn't mean to say it aloud''...he said to her.

He thought,"Well,so much for that being kept a secret."he thought in his mind.

'' I think you look cute when you smile to Core!'' Laney said as blushing a bit.

He then blushed after she said that.

And again it was silent.

He then gave Laney a hug as thanks for caring for him.

At first Laney froze from the sudden hug but soon blushed red and hugged back.

He then said,"Thanks for caring for me Lanes,I wouldn't know what to do without you."

She went full red at those words and fainted landing into sick Coreys arms.

He thought,"She also looks cute when asleep."

Soon Laney woke up and Corey was feeling better.

He said,"Waley-wakey Lanes,you okay?"

'' Yeah I'm great!'' Laney said blushing fully red s she saw how close to him she was.

He then said,"Your face looks so red lanes."

'' Uhh I am ok! Just uhh...''''

He then shhed her and said,"Don't worry lanes,I'll always be here to keep you  
safe."he told her calmly.

Corey then moved his face closer to hers causing Laney to blush deeply red.

She said,"Core?"

Corey just shhed her and brought her into another bear hug.

She then hugged back at him and sighed contently at the moment.

About half a minute later they parted from the hug and Corey and Laney tried to get up at the same time. But tripped and fell onto the floor Laney on top of Corey. Laney opened her eyes in shock to see she was kissing Corey she blushed fully red.

He then thought,"Whoa,didn't see this coming!"

Corey slowly opened his eyes to look up at Laney.

They get up and Laney was blushing after that little accidental kiss.

As Laney tried to get up Corey just grabbed her back down with his arms around her. Bringing her into a small hug.

She then asked nervously,"Core?"

'' What are you doing? CORE?'' She asked shyly as turning deep red.

He then went and wrapped his arms around her and brought her in a kiss.

Laney was surprised at the suddenly kiss but enjoyed it.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it.

A bit. about half a minute later they parted and got up.

He then said,"I love you Lanes."

Laney was to love struck from all this and fainted.

He caught her in his arms.

That day Corey got sick and Laney helped him and after that accidental kiss he had the courage to confront her of his feelings.

It sure was a day to remember,THE END.


	27. Chapter 27 a twinning plan

One nice day in peacville,we see the band of three girls and one boy who is mistaken for a girl,but is not a girl.

In a garage. But two cheeky twins have a cheeky plan. '' Konnie hurry! place the cards there coming!'' kim screamed.

The girls then get to cover and witness their plan in action.

Carrie makes her way to her guitar and sees a card.

She picks it up and says to herself,"What's this doing here?"she asked herself curiously.

She starts reading it as her eyes widen. The card says:

"Dear Carrie,I have loved you for a long time and I wanted you to know,look on the back of the card to know where to meet me at,love secret admirer."

Carries eyes lit up. Meanwhile with Larry.

He found a card in his bass and when he looked and it said:

Dear Larry,I have loved you for a long time and I wanted you to know,look on the back of the card to meet me at,love secret admirer.

He felt his heart soar and thought Carrie left the card for him,he then decided to get ready.

Later at the park where the meeting spot was. Carrie and Larry started walking to the oak tree as from a bush peeked two twins.

Kim said,"The plan is going great,they'll meet at the tree and they'll get together!"

'' Lets just watch n see'' said Konnie as they watched Larry and Carrie now look at each other realizing it was the other.

They then have blushing faces that they see each other.

'' I got your card Carrie!'' Larry said. '' Wait you gave me a card!''.

She was blushing that she thought it was some other boy,but nope,it was Larry in a good way of thinking.

'' Wait a sec if we didn't give each other the cards who did?'' said Larry. the two twins gulped.

They are witnessing their plan falling to pieces.

Suddenly the twins look up to see two angry people.

They hold each other in fear and brace for pain.

'' Why did you do this to us?'' Asked Carrie.

Kim said,"Well,me and my sis know about your secret crush on Larry,as we do on his crush on you!"Kim said while still holding her sister.

Both then looked at the other awkwardly before blushing red.

They were wondering if what the twins said was true.

Carrie then looked at Larry as the twins left giving them some space.

She said,"Larrs,do you like me?"she asked him.

'' We'll I uhh I...'' Larry stuttered out blushing more but trying to hide it.

"Larrs,please tell me."she told him quietly.

'' I can't..'' Larry said sighing to himself.

She then gave him the sad puppy face to convince him.

He just couldn't say it! He was to shy and scared of her reaction. '' We'll uhh do you like me?''

She told him,"Yes,I do Larrs,I liked you for a long time."

Larry's eyes widened as he was now blushing reder then a idiot.

She then wondered what to do next.

Larry soon took the courage up and said '' Care I never thought you would ever like me back!''

She then brought him in for a big hug.

Larry returned the hug.

They felt happy that they now know they like each other back.

Larry sighed contently.

She then told him,"i love you,Larrs!"she said as she tightened the hug.

'' I love you to Care!''

She then came up with an idea that made her blush,she wrapped her arms around him and gave a cute smile.

But the moment killers came back the two twins.

She was annoyed that they ruined the moment.

'' Uhh guys?'' said Larry annoyed. The two twins smirked and left.

She then wrapped her arms around him again and gave the cute smile again.

Larry blushed but smiled back.

She then brought him in for a deep,passionate kiss.

about half a minute later they parted to see to smirking twins above them.

She screamed,"Why are you spying on me and Larrs?!"

'' You two are so adorbs!'' said Konnie.

Carrie was still mad at the girls spying on her and Larrs.

Konnie rolled her eyes as she grabbed everyone into a group hug.

Carrie was hoping to have some alone time with Larry

Kim rolled her eyes and her and her sister left as she said '' Come sis! I know when were not wanted!''

She said to herself,"Finally,some time alone with my Larrs."

She then brought him in for a kiss again and wrapped her arms around hm,he felt the magic of the moment and wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss,it sure was one heck of a day for these two,THE END.


	28. Chapter 28 awkward sleep stalkers

One day after Grojband and The Newmans became friends they having a sleep over.

Corey got all the materials needed for the sleepover,sleeping bags,snacks and has a list of games to play with them.

Everyone sat down to watch a movie.

Corey was having a good time watching this with his pals and the newmans,even with Laney being here,but as his best friend.

Even though he liked more then just a friend. As the movie played on Corey took a quick look at Laney to see he had moved right up to her.

She saw him as he moved and blushed at the sight.

Soon he looked down at his hand to see he was holding Laneys and he started blushing.

She was blushing full-body that he was holding her hand.

He quick removed it and said '' Uhh So-rry Laney''.

She said,"It's okay Core."

They contiued watching the movie meanwhile with larry and Carrie..

She was having a good time with being with Larry.

Soon Larry fell asleep. Carrie looked at him as he cuddled up to her in his sleep.

She felt her face blush when he cuddled up to her.

Larry soon put his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

Her heart was racing fast at how close they are together.

Luckily no one was watching them but the movie. Carrie didn't know what to do as Larry then hugged her tighter in his sleep.

She was held by his arms in his sleep and couldn't escape,and she liked it.

She sighed happily to herself as she put one arm around him. Meanwhile with Laney and Corey.

She was having a nap because she got sleepy and laid down.

She then woke up to see Corey was sound asleep.

She blushed as she saw how cute he looked when he was sleeping.

He then started mumbling her name in his sleep as he moved closer to her.

She wondered why he said her name in his sleep.

He then moved closer and closer to her. Soon he was hugging her and his face right up to hers.

She was blushing that he hugged her in his sleep.

He soon has his nose touching hers causing her to turn fully red.

She was just helpless of what he is doing.

Soon there lips met and Laney could have a heart attack.

She felt her heart race like a train that he kissed her.

Soon he wrapped his arms around her and she couldn't move.

He sooon was making out with her in his sleep.

She then decided to go along with this,since he is asleep.

Meanwhile Kim and Kin,Kon,Konnie turned around to see these sights.

They gazed with awe at how great it was.

Kin smirked as he woke everyone up by turning on the lights. Corey looked to see he was making out with Laney.

He was blushing full-body that he was making out with her in his sleep.

He soon pulled apart from this blushing fully red. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. Larry saw he was cuddled up to her and she was asleep.

He then got off of her,still blushing that he was cuddling next to her in his sleep.

Carrie who was still asleep then just grabbed Larry back into herb arms as everyone stared.

Larry was helpless to get off of her as she tightened her grip on him.

Soon she started kissing him in her sleep. Everyone just stared more.

He was blushing madly that she is kissing him in her sleep.

'' Uhh'' Is all everyone could say just starring at them.

He was wondering what to do in a situation like this.

Corey and Laney then tried to pull Carrie off.

She though was a tough girl,she held onto Larry and didn't let go.

Finally Corey and Laney pulled her off flinging Corey onto blushed red at this.

They get up and he said,"Sorry for falling on you,Lanes."

Carrie then wakes up.

She then asked,"What happened while I was sleeping?"

Larry blushed red at those words

She said,"Well,what happened?"

''uhhh'' is all he could say.

She walked to him and said,"Why are you stuttering Larrs?"

'' Because you made out with him in your sleep!'' said Kim smirking.

She then blushed at what Kim said and asked,"Is that true Larrs?"

'' Y-ea-h'' Larry stuttered out. And when you thought he couldn't get any redder he did!

She then said,"Well,that sure is crazy Larrs."

'' You pinned him down in your sleep and made out with him!'' said Kim. '' Just like Corey did to Laney!'' said Kin.

They all blushed when Kin said that.

Everyone then left the four alone.

Corey then asked,"What do we do now guys?"

Carrie said '' I'm not sure''

Laney was wondering what to do and then said,"How about we play truth or dare?"

'' Okay'' Said larry.

They then form a circle and the first to go was laney.

Laney picked dare.

Carrie then thought and said,"I dare you to tell us how you feel about Corey!"

Everyone watched as Laney started to speak.

She thought if she wants to do this and felt her face blush.

'' Well Lanes?'' asked Corey.

She was wondering if she wanted to do this and imagined what his reaction would be.

Everyone now just waited for Laney's reply.

She then said,"I like Core,a lot!"she said out loud.

She covered her mouth as everyone eye balled her.

Carrie then said,"I knew it!"

'' kn-ew what?'' Asked Laney nervously

Carrie then said,"I had a feeling you liked Corey since he got up close to you!"

Laney blushed as Corey said '' Is this true?''

She then said,"Yes,Core,it's true."she told him

'' Of course you like me a lot as do I we are best friend!'' Corey said. Carrie face palmed her self.

Laney then became sad at his obliviousness again and sighed sadly.

'' So I pick uhh truth?'' said Carrie.

Laney then said,"Did you feel something when Larry cuddled so close to you in his sleep?"Corey asked.

Larry started blushing and awaiting her answer..

Corey said,"Well,what's your answer Carrie?"

Carrie started looking nervous.

She was blushing madly that he asked that.

Now everyone awaited her answer.

She then said,"It felt great when he did that to me in his sleep."

Larry then fainted.

She then went to him and giggled at she thinks he looks cute when he is sleeping.

The other two just smirked to each other then blushed as they looked away.

It was now Corey's turn on the game.

Corey picked dare.

Larry then said,"I dare you to kiss Laney on the lips for a minute!"

At the sound of that Laney fainted.

Corey caught her in his arms and blushed at how cute she looked when she is nervous.

Laney then started waking up.

She saw that she is in Corey arms and blushed.

Corey gave her his adorable smile.

She saw his smile and blushed at that she thinks it looks cute when he does that.

'' I don't uhh maybe we can do the dare only if Laney wants to?'' Corey said.

She could not believe that he will do it,if she wants to it.

'' Laney?'' saked Corey waiting for her answer.

She quickly kissed him on the lips and blushed at that moment.

Corey's eyes widened as did Laney's.

He felt crazy that she kissed him like that.

Carrie just smirked as it was now Larry's turn.

He said,"Dare."

'' I dare you to hmmm kiss the girl you have a crush on!'' Said Laney smirking as she knew who it was.

He blushed madly what Laney said to him and then looked at Carrie.

Carrie just watched.

She wondered if he would kiss her.

Larry just stopped now wondering what to do.

Carrie then decided to ask him,"Well,who do you have to kiss Larrs?"

'' Uhh I don't know if I should..''

He was so nervous,that he fainted before he could answer them.

Once he woke up he saw Carrie looking over him worried.

She said,"Why did you faint Larrs?"

'' uhh I...'' Larry fully went red and speechless.

She got closer to him and said,"Well?"

Carrie then looked at Larry more. '' Larrs you can tell me!''.

He then said,"Ugh!What use am I to you Carrie,I'm just a wimp,I can't say it!"

''Larry! Your not a wimp! Can you tell me! I'm here for you!''.

He then felt Carrie give him a comforting hug and she wrapped her arms around him.

'' So Larry can you tell me? I won't be mad!''

He then said,"It's you who I have a crush on Care!"

Carrie then brought him into a hug. As Corey and Lsney looked at each other.

She said,"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that and I love it!"she said as. She hugged him tighter.

Larry embraced the hug.

He then said,"I love you Care!"

Meanwhile with Corey and Laney. Laney from this took a gulp of courage.

She then said,"Core,there is something I have to tell you."

'' What is it Lanes?''

She then said,"When I said I liked you core,I meant as in more than a friend."

Corey then brought her into a bear hug.

She then embraced the hug with him.

At first for these people it was awkward then a game of truth or dare which is now something more.

He then said to her,"I love you Lanes!"as he hugged her tighter.

And that was the start of them confessing and The end of this story! The End.


	29. Chapter 29 the good the bad the corevil

We arrive at peacville and at the Riffin household to see grojband jamming.

After band practice Kin winks to Kon as he slips something into his drink.

He then poured some liquid into the drink and then he said,"Hey Corey,you want a drink,dude?"

Corey nodded and took the drink.

He gulped down the drink and felt something inside him,that made him feel weird.

Kin smirked thinking his love potion had taken effect. So he grabbed Kon and left.

He then looked around him and saw Laney and then smiled.

Laney smiled back at Corey as she saw him walk towards her.

She wondered why he was walking to her and blushed.

Soon he sat down right next to her. He then put his hand onto hers.

She then blushed a deeper red when he did that.

'' Co-re?'' is all Laney could stutter out.

He said,"You look cute lanes."he said to her calmly.

Laney blushed fully red now.

He then brought her in for a hug.

She went love struck.

He then hugged her tighter and wrapped his arms around her.

Soon he started turning gray and the evilness started kicking in.

He then grabbed her hand and ran with her out of the groj.

Soon they went to a tall hill just out side of peaceville. '' Core! Whats going on!'' Asked laney seeing him fully gray now.

He then said,"I have kept something from you for a while lanes and it is that I love you!"he told her.

Laney then went love struck but soon snapped out of it seeing he was gray with creepy red eyes.

He then kissed her directly on the lips and wrapped her arms around her.

Though Laney enjoyed it knew it wasn't Corey and pulled away. '' Core! Why are you gray! What happened!''.

He told her,"I'm not sure,Kon gave me this drink and when I drank it,I felt something inside me!"

A flash of red light and puffs of smoke appear around Corey. Turning Corey fully evil and into Corevil.

Laney then asked,"Core!Whats happening to you?!"

'' Its Corevil'' said Corevil as he then laughed evilly

He then grabbed on her and flew in the air with her in his hands.

'' Core! ahhhhh What are you doing!'' Laney said as she grabbed onto Corevil more scared of falling.

He said,"I am going to take over the world lanes,and with you as my queen!"Corevil said.

Laney looked even more scared now.

He then landed in the cemetery and used his magic to build a fortress.

Corey then put Laney down on a couch in a room in the castle. He then moved closer to her.

She was terrified that her guy was turned evil and could not look at him like this.

Corey then started moving his hand through her hair.

She felt her face go red when he did that.

But she knew she had to say something.

She then said,"Why are you doing this,Core?"

Corevil then shhed her.

She said,"But Core-"

Corevil then grabbed her and brought her into a kiss.

She was blushing that he is kissing her.

Corevil then wrapped his arms around her but Laney pulled away. '' Whats wrong Laney?'' corevil asked.

She said,"The core I love is not evil!"she said.

'' The Corey you love is right here!'' Corevil said as he put her hand in his. '' But I love you back!''.

She told him,"The core I love would not want to rule the world and be evil!"

Corevil sighed as he said '' I guess I will have to force you to be here!''

She said,"What?You wouldn't dare!"

'' Yes I would! I love you too much You will never leave me!'' Corevil said.

She then made a run for it from Corevil.

Corevil grabbed her arm and used his magic to lock all the doors.

She was then becoming scared at how he had her cornered with no way out.

'' Laney! Don't be scared I will never hurt you! And from now and forever I will never ignore you!'' Corevil said.

She said,"Let me go,spirit of evil and let Corey go!"

Corevil sighed as he moved right up to Laney who was right against the wall now.

She was really terrified that this was happening to her and Corey.

Corey then moved right up into her face.

She wondered what he will do next.

Corevil then turned Laney's outfit into a long black one.

She saw how she looked and could not believe he did that.

She then said,"What did you do to my clothes?"

'' Magiced them to look more pretty on you! Black is really your colour!

She then said"Well,even though black is my favorite color,I still don't know why you are doing all this!"

Corevil moved closer to her as he said '' Because I love you! Become my queen together we can rule the world!''.

She was scared out of her mind that this was all happening.

One tiny ink tear left from his eye and went down to his cheek as he sat sad looking onto the floor.

She wondered why he was crying and got closer to him.

'' You don't love me do you Laney?'' said Corevil

She said,"I just love the nice version of Corey and I am sorry for not liking you."

Laney then put one arm on his shoulder.

He felt this and looked at her.

Laney looked at him.

He said,"Well,what hope do I have for this world,I'm nothing to anyone!"

Laney then said to him '' Your not nothing to me! Let me help you! Let me bring back you!''

He said,"How?"

'' I'm not sure yet...'' Laney said sighing.

'' I can't let you change me back! Then I am gone!'' said Corevil.

She said,"Kin may be able to help you Core!"

'' I'm not risking it! NOW TO BRING THIS TOWN TO ITS KNEES!'' Corevil said as he got up. blasts of energy came from his arms.

She cowered in fear of his terrible power.

Corevil stopped and went down to Laney. '' Laney whats wrong?''.

She said,"You are scaring me with your powers!"

Suddenly he fell onto the floor as black puffs of smoke surround him. '' Laney! I don't think there's much Corey left! Help!'' and with that a huge puff of smoke finished what was left of Corey. Corevil fully EVIL stepped out from the smoke.

She said,"Core?"

'' Hello I am COREVIL.'' Corevil said.

She then stepped away from him in fear and then tripped accidentally in the ground.

Corevil used quick speed and caught her in his arms.

She then looked at him and saw how he changed.

Corevil just looked at her.

She then said,"What are you going to do to me?"

She then said,"What are you going to do to me?"

' I won't hurt you and ever let you leave me!'' he said.

She then said,"Who are you and what have you done with Corey?!"

Suddenly Kin and Kon entered.

The twins were then beginning to worry what was happening.

Laney tried to get out of his grip but Corevil kept holding her.

He said,"You aren't going anywhere lanes!"

Kin and Kon just watched and didn't know what to do.

She tried to get away from him,but he was strong.

Corevil shot a energy blast sending Kin Kon back into the middle of Peaceville. He then put Laney down

She was panting from exhaustion and then she fainted as she saw corevil approach her.

Corevil carried her onto the chouch. Finally when she woke up she saw that she was on his lap and he was looking down at her worried.

He said,"You awake,my queen?"

She then sat up and moved to the other side of the couch.

He moved closer to her.

'' Whats wrong my beautiful queen?'' asked Corevil.

She then said,"Well,you just blasted my pals and now I wake up on you!"

He moved closer to her.

She thought that he called her beautiful and blushed.

Soon he was right up to her. He moved his face to hers so that their noses we're touching.

She then said,"Core?"

Soon he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a kiss.

She felt her face turn red when he kissed her.

Suddenly there was a flash as the evil of him went away as the potion wore off. He then said to her '' Goodbye Laney i will never forget you...''

She saw that evil Corey was wiped out for good and said,"Core,your back!"she said as she hugged him tightly.

Corey then said '' Laney! I'm so sorry for everything I did I mean he did!'

She said,"Well,I'm just glad you are alright!"she said as she hugged him tighter.

'' Laney I do really like you more than a friend!'' Corey said as he hugged her more.

She then said,"i love you Corey!"

'' I love you too Lanes!''.

She then brought him in for a big kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

Corey embraced it.

They were having the time of their life when they kissed.

From nowhere Kon said '' AWWH JUST LIKE A PERFECT MOVIE ENDING!''.

They separate and Corey asked,"You want to be my girlfriend,Lanes?"

Kon then got in their faces as he jumped up and down screaming '' SAY YES!''

Kin then said,"Bro,calm down and let her answer!"

Kon calmed down and said '' Sorry guys!''.

Corey then said,"Well,Lanes?"

Laney hugged Corey tight as she said '' YES!''.

He hugged Laney back and felt happy.

As soon as that happened Kon screamed '' YOU TWO BETTER INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING IN THE FUTURE!''. Everyone just stared at him awkwardly. Kin sighed to himself from what his brother had just said.

Kin then said,"Come on bro,let's go have a talk about you not interfering!"

Kon sighed and left with his brother.

The twins left the groj and left Corey and Laney alone.

Laney gazed into his eyes.

He then gazed into her eyes as well.

Laney wondered what he'd do now.

He then said,"So,you want to go out with me,Lanes?"

'' Yes core''

He and Laney were finally together as girlfriend and boyfriend,it was a really crazy day for them both,THE END.


	30. Chapter 30 tickle it

One sunny day in peacville,we arrive at the garage of the newmans to see them jamming.

Soon the twins left to buy ice cream up the road.

The only people in the garage were Carrie and Larry alone.

lol

Larry blushed at the thought of it.

She said,"You okay Larrs?"asked his pal Carrie.

'' Yeah! I'm great!'' said Larry.

She then said,"You sure Larrs,your face looks red!"

''m Oh im fine!'' larry .

She could tell when he was bluffing and decided to have some fun making him lose his mind,romantically.

Carrie then said '' Want to play truth or dare?''

He said,"Sure Care."

'' Ok Truth or dare?'' Carrie asked.

He said,"Dare!"

'' I dare you to say who you like!'' said Carrie.

He blushed at that dare and said,"Uh..uh..I like..uh."

Larry blushed deeper. '' larrs if you don't tell me I may have to tickle you!'' said Carrie with a smirk.

He blushed deeper and said,"I won't give up the answer that easily Care!"

Carrie smiled as she started tickling him

He couldn't help but laugh as she tickled him.

Soon they we're in a tickling war. Well Carrie tickling Larry.

He couldn't take it,but he still didn't answer her.

Soon Carrie was ontop of Larry on the floor tickling him.

Soon Carrie was ontop of Larry on the floor tickling him.

Carrie then grabbed both of his arms and had him pinned to the floor as she said '' Well Larrs who is it!''

He said,"You'll never get me to talk!"

She then moved her face closer to his as she said '' Can I have a hint?''

He said,"Well,it's someone who is very special to me and I know her very well and I am not sure if she likes me back."

There was some silence then. Larry started blushing as he looked at her.

He was wondering what she will do to him next.

'' You know I can just stay here all day untill you tell me!'' Carrie said as she still didn't get off Larry.

He said,"You won't get anything out of me Care,I won't say a thing!"he said confidently.

'' Oh really we'll see about that!'' Carrie said as she walked to his ''secret journel'' she saw peeking out of his bag.

He said,"Hey,thats private!"

Carrie then grabbed it.

He ran and tried to grab it from her.

Carrie just put it up above her head.

He said,"Give that back!"

'' C'om Larry! Tell me who it is! I won't tell her or anyone I swear!'' She said.

He said,"But,I'm not sure you want to know Care,you might not like it!"

Carrie sat down as she said '' Is it Laney? Is that why you won't tell me?"

He said,"No,it's not her!"

Carrie smiled then as she moved right into his face. She then said '' Then who? Tell me or I'll just find out myself with your journal!''

He couldn't take it and he said,"It's you Care!"

Carrie then dropped the book and sat down looking shocked.

He then turned away from her in embarrassment and waited for her reaction.

She then turned him to face her. '' Larry you like me? I never thought you would!''.

He said,"You like me Care,I thought you would kick me out of the band for liking you!"

Carrie smiled at him as she said '' I could never kick out the guy I like!''.

He then felt happy when he heard she liked him.

Carrie then blushed.

He then said while blushing,"I love you Care!"

Carrie then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

He felt his face turn red and decided to return it by wrapping his arms around her.

abit later they pulled apart. Carrie gave him a adorabe smile as the twins then entered talking about their ice cream flavours.

The twins then said,"What happened while we were gone?"

'' Oh nothing much...'' said Larry trying to hide his blush.

The twins were confused and were not sure what happened.

Carrie then grabbed Larrys hand as she said '' By nothing much we're not really friends anymore...'' Larry automatically blushed fully red of that.

The twins then understood and Kim said,"So you and larry are a couple now,should've known!"

Konnie then said '' Oh my gosh Carrie! WHY ARE YOU DATING A GIRL! Thats just wrong!''

Carrie then said,"Konnie,Larrs is a dude!"

'' Girl! I would know is we had one of those dudes in our band!'' Konnie said as she flipped her hair. Larry sighed and crossed his arms.

Kim then said,"Konnie,he is a dude,he is not even wearing makeup!"

'' Uhh he is!'' konnie said as she walked up to Larry and wiped some black eye liner off his eyes. '' see?''

They all face palmed at konnies stupidity.

'' Well what dude wears black eye liner?''said Konnie

Then Kim grabbed konnies hand and said,"Let's go and talk!"

When they left Carrie calmed Larry down.

He then said,"Well,what do we do now Care?"

'' I dont know!'' said Carrie.

He then said,"You want to go get some ice cream?"

'' Sure! Larrs'' said Carrie. Once they got there they saw Corey and Laney. Larry then saw Laney starring at Corey.

They were wondering what they were doing here.

Corey groaned when he saw them.

Larry then asked,"What are you two doing here?"

'' Getting ice cream LeNERD!'' said Corey.

Larry then got mad at what Corey said and started walking to him.

Laney went between them.

She said,"Hey,let's not fight ok?!"

Both pairs nodded and sat down on a bunch

They didn't talk for a while till larry said,"So,what do you guys want to do?"

Laney was blushing from Corey was sitting next to her. '' Umm why are you holding Carries hand?'' asked Laney.

He said,"Carrie and I are going out."

Laney then fainted.

Corey then caught her from hitting the ground.

Larry had acheeky idea then.

Carrie then looked at larry and wondered what he was thinking.

'' So Corey do you like Laney?'' Larry asked smirking.

Corey then said,"Yes,I do as a best pal!"

'' Oh give it up Riffen you love her!'' Carrie said.

He blushed deeper at that they were right,he does love her,but she. Doesn't know that,yet.

'' Well?'' Carrie said.

Laney started getting up then.

He said,"Look,can we please not talk about it?"

'' Talk about what?'' asked Laney

He then turned to Laney and blushed that she heard what he just said,except for what they said.

'' Core? Who do you like?'' laney asked.

He asked,"Why do you ask that lanes?"

Carrie rolled her eyes

He thensaid,"Well,why did you ask that Lanes?"

'' Oh no reason!''

He could see her face blush.

Laney then said '' can you tell me?''

He said,"Well,I'm not sure you want to know Lanes,it might be super embarrassing."

'' Oh tell her already!'' said Carrie.

He told Carrie,"Will you please be quiet!"

'' Nope''

He was getting annoyed by his dopplegangers annoyance.

He then said to Laney,"Lanes,the thing is..I have a crush on.."

'' On who?'' Laney said

He then said,"It's you who I have a crush on!"

Laney then fainted as Carrie smirked.

He then thought,"She looks cute when she is sleeping."

Carrie laughed. They had a good day. The End.


	31. Chapter 31 couples of the lake

It was one nice day and there was something fun happening in peacville.

Grojband and The newmans and everyone were at the lake.

hey were having a good time having fun.

Meanwhile with Corey and Laney.

They were having a nice picnic as pals,she has a crush on Corey,but he doesn't know that,yet.

'' Lanes wanna go swimming?'' Corey asked.

She blushed when he said that,but said,"Sure Core,love to!"

They then headed into the water.

Corey stopped as he stopped Laney and said,"Ladies first."

Laney blushed at that.

He blushed when he said that and told her,"You first,Lanes."

Once they we're in the water Laney started swimming.

He then splashed some water in her face.

Laney then went under the water and grabbed Corey from behind him and dragged him under/

He was surprised by her ingenuity to attack from behind.

Corey then grabbed Laney into his arms and brought her up,above the surface.

They then took in some air after resurfacing.

Corey then fell pushing him and Laney back under. Corey landed on top of her and accidentally kissed.

He felt his face turn red after he just did that.

They luckily got up to the surface.

They then took in more air so they can breathe.

Laney blushed madly.

Corey then asked,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah just a little.. wow...'' Laney said.

He was wondering why she was blushing.

Corey then blushed rembering they just accidentally kissed

She then said,"Core,you okay?"

Corey then just smiled.

"Well?"Laney said.

Corey then fell on the grass blushing.

She went to him and wondered if he was okay.

Corey then immeditatly without thinking hugged her.

She felt her face darken when he hugged her.

He hugged her tighter.

Laney blushed more.

He then said,"You are so huggable,Lanes!"

Then Corey let go of her.

She was recovering from the hug.

'' Hey Lanes do you want to do somthing? If so any ideas?''

She said,"How about a nice walk?"

Corey nodded

They then make their nice,quiet walk around the lake.

Corey while walking with Laney grabbed her hand.

She felt this and blushed.

Then he moved closer to her as they were walking.

She was wondering what he is doing.

Soon they stopped walking.

She then took a look at Corey.

Corey then gazed into her eyes.

She gazed into his blue eyes.

Automatically Laney started moving closer.

He moved closer to her as well.

Soon there noses we're touching.

He then said,"This is beautiful,as you are Lanes."

Laney blushed

She was just speechless and could not talk because she was so nervous and giggling.

For about a minute there was silence when they moved even closer.

He was blushing up a storm as she was.

Finally there lips met.

They were in total bliss as she wrapped her arms around him to deepen it.

Corey then wrapped his arms around her.

They were having the best make out of their lives.

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry

They were having a nice chat,talking about how nice the outdoors are.

Carrie then kept moving closer and closer to Larry when they were taliking. Now Larry turnred red as she was right up against him.

He wondered what she was doing.

Carrie gazed into Larrys eyes.

He gazed into hers and blushed at how close they were.

She then put a hand in his hair. '' your hair is really soft!'' she said as she brushed her hand through his red hair.

He asked,"You think my hair is soft,Care?"

'' And Cute Larrs!'' Carrie said.

He blushed deeper when she called him cute,and asked,"You think I'm cute,Care?"

Carrie then brought him into a hug.

He felt like he could faint right on the spot after Carrie hugged him.

Larry then started hugging her back

He said,"It's making me feel good that you hugged me,Care!"he said as he hugged her tighter.

Carries face went red as she pulled out of the hug of embarrassment.

He said,"Are you okay Care?"

'' Yes I'm fine... Umm Wanna play a game?'' asked Carrie.

He said,"Sure,what's the game?"

'' Tickle the Larry!'' Said Carrie asshe sudddenly jumped ontop of Larry and started tickling him.

He then began to laugh at that he was being tickeled.

He then tried to say betwin laughs '' C-ar-e st-op -tickl-ing m-e!''

She said,"Well,it's fun Larrs!"she said to him while still tickling him.

Soon they we're rolling around on the grass as Carrie kept tickling him over and over.

He was laughing at how fun this is as was Carrie while they were rolling and then they stopped rolling.

Larry was now ontop of Carrie. Carrie seemed to go into a slow motion transce as the sun light hit Larry. For the first time Carrie saw him in a different way.

He wondered what was going on in Carrie's head.

She then looked dreamily at him as all time seemed to stop around her.

He looked down at her with curiosity in his eyes of what she was thinking.

He then said '' Care?''

She was just looking at him with no intention of breaking eye contact.

About a minute later she snapped out of it and noticed Larry was still on her.

She then had a sly grin on her face,then suddenly she rolled around and was on top of him again.

Larry then turned even reder. '' Care?'' Is all he could slutter out.

She didn't say anything as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck bringing there noses touching

He thought what was she doing and blushed at how close they were again.

'' Care What are you doing?'' Larry asked.

She finally spoke by saying '' Larry I need to asked you somthing...''. Larry then said '' What is it?''

'' Larrs the thing is I do like you more then a friend and I was wondering if you felt the same?''

He then said,"I feel the same way,Care!"

Carrie smiled as she leaned down abit kissing him.

He then decided to return it and wrapped his arms around her,deepening it.

About a minute later they pulled apart hearing a noise from the tree behind.

Larry then said,"Who's there?"

They then saw Laney and Corey kissing.

They then began to laugh at those two.

Suddenly they pulled apart.

Corey then said,"What are you doing here?"

Carrie kept laughing

Laney then said,"Why are you two here?"

Larry rolled his eyes at those two.

She then grabbed Corey's hand and walked off with him,Laney.

Carrie and Larry just smiled to themselves.

Larry then said,"So Care,where were we?"he asked her with a answered him with not words,but with her lips,kissing him while wrapping her arms around returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to deepen was a great time at lake peacville for these people,THE END.


	32. Chapter 32 love sick

One pretty day in peacville,we see a band called the new,and jamming for a gig,if they get one,and then the front woman,Carrie concludes their jam.

Back at her garage. Kim smirks as she gives Carrie a love potion.

Carrie then drinks it up,and when she finished,she then looked at Larry with a smile and a love struck gaze.

Larry wondered what was up with her but that smile made him blush.

She then made her way to Larry and she had a cheeky idea with a irresistible smirk on her face.

Larry just watched her blushing as she sat down on the stage next to him.

She then asked,"Care to sit with me for a bit Larrs?"she asked with a cute smile that made him blush.

Larry then sat next to her. She smiled.

She then asked,"So,how are you doing,cutie?"she said as she gave him a wink.

Larry blushed red at her cute remark. and was speechless

She giggled at how he was being nervous and ran her fingers through his red hair.

'' Ca-re? What are you doing?''

She said,"Just putting my finger through your soft hair!"

Larry could almost faint. Carrie smiled as she moved her hands around his neck and made their noses touch.

He said,"What are you doing now,,Care?"he asked like he is about to faint.

Carrie placed a finger onto his lips and shhed him.

He said,"But Care-"she stopped him with her finger on his lips again.

Carrie then wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him.

He then felt his heart go into crazy happy mode that she did that.

Konnie and Kim smirked as Carrie wrapped her arms around him.

He wondered what to do in a situation like this,cause he was blushing like crazy.

She then accidentally fell off the stage with Larry breaking the kiss. Larry landed ontop of and Konnie laughed

He said,"Are you okay Care?"

Carrie didn't talk but hug Larry tightly. Larry blushed fully red and thought what is going on with her.

He then felt her hug him tighter and was helpless to escape.

Carrie then rolled abit and is now ontop of Larry hugging him. '' Care!'' is all a blushing red Larry could say.

She then wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for another kiss as she deepened it.

'' Oh look Konnie!'' said Kim laughing her head off. Larry at first tried to pull away but soon melted.

He felt himself get lost in the kiss and he loved it.

She then pulled out of it slowly to see Larry blushing fully red,

She giggled at how cute he looked when he is nervous.

She then hugged him more and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Care?"was all a blushing Larry could say.

'' Yes my love?'' said a still love potioned Carrie.

He was still nervous and couldn't say anything,she then chuckled at his anxiety.

'' Larrs?'' said Carrie as she smiled down to him.

He said,"Yes,Care?"

Carrie started moving her hands through his hair.

He then felt his face darken.

She then wrapped her arms around him again and brought him in for another kiss.

He then went wide eyed,but then fell into the kiss.

The love potion started wearing off and then Carrie rembering nothing opened her eyes in shock to see her kissing Larry.

He then opened his eyes and saw Claire's open with surprise.

Carrie immeditatly pulled away and got off him. Larry then got up to.

He said,"Are you okay,Care?"

Carrie was speechless and sat down on the ground. Larry went and sat down next to her as he said ''Care?''

She was recovering from kissing him and was blushing deeply.

Larry went closer to her worriedly and asked again '' Care whats wrong?"

She said,"What happened,last thing I remember was Kim giving me this drink."

'' Then me ontop of you and Ki...'' She said but couldn't finish the last word as she fully blushed more.

He said,"What Kim,you did this to Care?!"

'' Maybe!'' said Kim smirking.

He then turned his focus on carrie again.

He saw her shocked and blushing fully red. All the memorys of what happened started going back to her causing her to go bright red.

He asked,"Care?"

'' Yes Larrs?''

"Do you love me?"he asked blushing full body.

Now it was her turn to blush.

"Well?"he said.

Carrie kept blushing more and more.

He asked,"Well Care,do you love me?"

Carrie couldn't answer she was still speechless.

He then moved closer to her.

She blushed even more.

He wondered if she does love him.

'' Care? do you? Its fine if you dont'' said Larry shyly.

She then said,"Are you sure Larrs?"

'' What do you mean Care?

She said finally,"I do Larrs,I do love you!"she said out loud.

Larrys heart skipped a beat as he hugged her.

She then said,"You love me back?"

Larry sheepishly nodded and Carrie then throw herself at him.

She then said,"I love you Larrs!"

'' I love you too Care''

She then brought him in for a big kiss on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Konnie rolled her eyes as she said '' You two c'mon haven't you had enough?''

Kim said,"Don't ruin the moment sis!"

Konnie rolled her eyes

Kim then grabbed a hold of her sisters hand and pulled her out of the garage so Carrie and Larry can have their moment

They then separate and she asked,"Will you be my boyfriend,Larrs?"He smiled and said,"Yes,I would love to,Care!"he said with happiness,they then hug each other tightly,it was a really beautiful day for them both,THE END.


	33. Chapter 33 Caught in the rain

We come to peacville,a place that is almost anything,but peaceful to a pair of preteens.  
Corey and Laney are walking home from school.

They then we're in the park,then some clouds were rolling in and they looked like rain clouds.  
It started raining. '' Core! its rainning! and I'm freezing..''

He then brought her into a hug to keep her warm from the freezing rain and said,"I'll keep you warm Lanes,I hate seeing you get cold."  
Laney immeditatly started blushing red.

He said,"Are you okay Lanes,you feel like you are burning up!"  
'' I'm fine!''

He wondered why she was blushing and continued to walk away from the storm that was still pouring.

With her at his side.

A little addition.  
Once they we're under a tree they sat down.

He then said,"We'll stay here till the storm is over,Lanes."  
'' Okay Core!'' said laney.

They sat there in silence and then he said,"What do you wanna do till the storm passes lanes?"  
'' Umm I'm not sue Core!''

He then said,"How about a tickle fight?"he suggested,"If you want,I'll let you go first."  
''Wh...'' Laney said but was stopped with corey tickling her.

She was laughing like hyena,not really like that animal.  
'' Core! Sto-p'' Laney tried to say betwin laughs.

He then stopped and then Laney got on top of him and started tickling him.  
'' Pay back!'' she said as she started tickling him more and more. Soon boh we're rolling around on the grass tickling each other.

They then stop as Laney was ontop of him and looked deeply into his blue eyes.  
They didn't even notice the rain pouring on them.

Corey then looked into Laney's eyes while blushing.  
Laney gazed into his eyes too.

They stood still,gazing into each other's eyes with no intention of breaking eye contact.  
Corey then rolled onto Laney. Laney just blushed as Corey moved his face down to hers. There noses are touching.

She then said,"Core,what are you doing?"she as,Ed while blushing at how close they were.

Asked.  
Corey then didn't reply but wrapped his arms around her.

She felt this,"Core?"was all a blushing Laney could say.  
Corey then brought her into a kiss in the rain.

She felt happy when he did that and embraced it,while wrapping her arms around him.  
They both closed there eyes. Abit later Laney opened hers and saw Kin and Kon looking at her. She immeditatly tried to get up but Corey had her pinned down.

The twins saw them and smirked at them.  
Laney then gently pushed Corey off her.

They were blushing embarrassingly that the twins saw them.  
'' Well well well'' Is all Kin said.

Kin was smirking at that he knew about their secret crushes.  
Kin then grabbed Kon and left. Leaving the pairb a,lone.

Then he said,"So,how was that kiss Lanes?"  
Laney then fainted from all of what happpened.

He caught her in his arms from the ground.  
Corey just smiled to himself. Usally he hated the rain but this time he LOVED the rain almost as much as he loves Laney. THE END


	34. Chapter 34 If Corey was Laney n not dumb

One day,Corey entered a contest and he won two tickets to a trip to a fancy resort,all expenses paid,he decided that Laney should go with him.

Laney smiled at when he asked her to join him.

He saw her smile and probably thought this was gonna be fun,being at a resort,when in reality,she will flatter and flirt with him to make him blush like an idiot.

Laney smiled to herself of her plan. Ever since she found out he liked her she was going to have some they got there...

She then said,"So,Corey,what do you want to do,now that it's just you and me?"she asked with a smile.

Corey blushed a bit at her words and thought to himself.

She got close to him and said,"Well?"she asked.

Corey blushed a bit.

She then said,"Is there something you are being nervous about,Core?"

'' I'm okay!'' said Corey nervously.

Laney then moved closer.

He felt like that he could faint at how close she was and blushed a little deeper.

'' Core?'' is all Laney said.

He then said,"How about a tickle fight,and if so,I'll let you go first."

'' Ok Core!'' she said as she started tickling him.

He started laughing when she tickled him.

Soon he started tickling her back.

She felt laughing as well,and then she rolls and gets ontop of him and gives a smile.

He starts blushing a lot as time seems to stop around them.

She then brings her face closer to his,making him blush deeper.

'' Lanes?''

She doesn't answer him,and hugs him tightly.

Which causes Corey to blush red.

She hugs him tighter.

Corey returns the hug.

She then said,"Your so warm whenever I hug you."

That made Corey blush even deeper.

She then gives him a kiss on the cheek,and then he faints from the kiss on the cheek.

Laney smiles to herself.

She then gets close to sleeping Corey and cuddles on him with a smile.

Soon Corey wakes up to see him laying out side at twilight with Laney cuddled up to him.

She then says,"Wakey-wakey,Core."she said to him.

Corey just looked at her as he blushed fully red.

She then puts her hand on his cheek.

'' Laney? what happened!'' Corey asked while blushing even more.

She said,"What do you mean,"What happened?"Core?"

Corey just looked at her and was speechless.

She then brought his cheek to her and kissed on it again.

Corey's face went bright red.

She then brought him in for a big,kiss on his lips and closed her eyes to lose herself in it.

Corey was shocked by this but soon fell into it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it.

A bit later she pulled apart and saw him go love struck.

She smiled at this and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'' Lanes? You li-ke m-e?'' asked Corey stuttering on his words.

She said,"Well,why else would I kiss you on the lips like this?"she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

This kiss was quick. '' Does that answer your question?'' she asked.

He felt his face blush deeper and was left speechless.

Laney just giggled to herself.

He then saw how cute she looked when she giggles like that.

Soon he got the courage to talk.

He then said,"So,what do you wanna do,Lanes?"

Laney smiled a bit as she said '' Maybe you'd be my boyfriend?''

He said,"It would be delightful."

Laney and Corey then hug.

Then he says,"I love you Lanes."

'' I love you too Core!'' Laney said.

They hug tighter.

It was a great day for both of them,THE END.


	35. Chapter 35 The ballet dance part 1

One day inside the Riffin household in the groj to find our pals waiting for their leader,Corey Riffin to arrive.

Laney couldn't wait for him to come as she has a plan to see if he likes her or not.

He arrives at the groj with a smile on his face and said,"Hey guys!"

"Hi Core" says Laney

He says,"You won't believe what I just found out about today!"he said to his band mates and pals.

Laney then said " Somthing to do with your cute face?" Laney then covered her mouth realizing what she had just said.

He blushed a little from her calling his face cute.

Kin and Kon just smirked at them. Kin then said "well we will go get some food" and with that they left.

He and Laney were left alone in the groj while the twins were in the kitchen.

"So what is your cute brain thinking now Core?"

He blushed again from her now calling his brain cute and said nervously,"Uhh..well. ."he said very nervously.

Laney moved closer to him. As she said "well?"

He blushed more at how close he was to her and said,"Uh,well,I saw a gig today and thought you and the others wanted to join in on the fun."

She smiled as she lightly patted his head as she said " same classic Core!"

He blushed deeper that she touched his head and said,"And that before the gig,I wanted to know if you wanted to participate in the ballet there."

Now was the part to see if he got jealous. " Oh that sounds like fun me and Nick are good dancers!"

He said,"No,I don't think it's good that you do it with Nick."

She then said "why not?"

He said,"Well,I was thinking of you wanted to do it with me instead."he said as he turned his head away from her in embarrassment.

She smiled cause it looked so far like her plan was working. She then went and hugged him as she said " of cause you. Silly I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else!"

He then felt happy that she wanted to dance with him instead of some other dude and blushed again.

As she hugged him she muzzled her face into his neck

He felt himself helpless as she did that,but he decided to hug back.

As the two hugged to twins came out

them hugging and smirked.

Immediately the two pulled away and fake coughed

The twins said,"You okay,Corey,your face looks red dude!"said Kon.

Kin then winked at Kon to leave and they went back into the kitchen

Corey then said,"So,what do you wanna do Lanes till the gig?"

"watch a movie?"

He said,"Sure,which movie do you wanna watch?"

"Any" she said. As the movie played the twins were still in the kitchen and laney started cuddling up to corey.

He felt this and blushed a full body that she was cuddling on him.

Soon he just smiled as he put a arm around her.

He felt good that they were so close to each other.

Soon the movie ended and laney looked up at him

He looked at her with wonder of what she will do.

She smiled at him

He smiled back at her and wonders what she will do with him before the gig.

She starts leaning in slowly

He then leans in too.

As there lips meet there's fireworks.

He wrapped his arms around her to deepen their kiss.

She then wraps hers.

Their kiss turned into a big time make out,he ran his fingers through her red hair.

But then came in the twins. " and this is why we can't leave them alone for even a minute!" said kin to kon.

The two separate and were blushing full bodies from their kiss.

Kin smirked at them

Kon then said,"Whoa,I knew you two would do it sometime!"

Kin smirked some more

Corey then asked,"So,you like me back,Lanes?"

Laney was still to embarrassed to talk

He said to her,"Well?"

She then pecked him on the lips and said " what do you think?"

He went and made out with her again for what she just did earlier.

Kin coughed and said '' Ahem were still here ya know!''

He pulls from her in annoyance by kin.

Kon just stares as Laney quickly blushs red of embasseredssment

Corey then says,"So,want to prepare for the ballet Lanes?"he asks her with a smile.

Kon then grabs everyone into a group hug but crushing them as he yells '' WE CAN ALL DANCE TOGETHER!''

Corey then says to Kon,"You two can dance?"

'' Yep'' said Kon as he dropped everyone.

"Well,I talked with Lanes and she said that me and her would dance."

'' More like make out!'' said Kon. Kin then punched him in the gut. '' OUCH' said Kon.

Kin said,"Bro,don't do anything like this or you will regret it!"kin whispered to Kon.

''Oh really?'' said Kon as he then pushed Corey onto Laney. they fell and accidentally were kissing. '' Make me regret that!'' said Kon.

They then separate and Corey said,"What the heck did you do that for?!"

Kon then run out of the room

Kin then went to chase his brother.

'' So Core what now?'' asked Laney

He said,"Not sure Lanes,whatever you want to do,I'll leave whatever you want to do with me if that's okay."

Laney moved up to his face.

He then blushed at how close their faces were to each other.

She then kissed him.

He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her to deepen it.


	36. Chapter 36 Larrys day at a pool

We arrive at the house of Carrie Beff,leader of the band,the Newmans and she is planning to have a pool party with her best pal and crush,Larry Nepp.

Wicked cool transition... Larry arrives at her house.

He then sees Carrie and says,"Hey Care!"he said to her.

Carrie smiles at him as she says '' Hey cutie!''

He blushes a little from hearing her call him cutie.

Carrie moves closer.

He then began to wonder what he and Carrie will do,and why she is approaching him.

She lightly smiles at him.

He blushes a little more that he sees how cute she looks when she smiles.

'' Want some food Larrs?'' she asks.

He said,"Yeah,sure Care."

Wicked cool transition...

He finished eating and said,"Delicious Care!"

'' Thanks Larrs!'' Carrie said as she moved a bit closer to him.

He then blushed again that she was getting close to him.

She then moved her face closer to his as she said '' Hey cutie! Why are you blushing your cute little face off?''

She gazed into his eyes.

He gazed into her eyes and wondered If she will ever like him back.

Larry slightly blushed at what was happening.

She said,"Why are you blushing so much,Larrs?"

''Oh uhh its just hot in here!'' he said with a fake smile.

She got closer to him and said,"Are you sure Larrs?"

Larry just blushed more and became speechless as she moved right into his face.

She then said,"Ready to go swimming?"she said with a smile.

Larry nodded.

Wicked cool transition...

Once they got in the pool. Carrie started swimming around.

He then got in and said,"This sure is cool,Care,the pool."

''Thanks'' said Carrie as she moved closer to him.

He blushed that she was now getting closer to him.

Once she was right in front of him he stuttered out ''Care?''

She smiled at him and gave him a surprise wink.

She kept moving closer and closer and Larry sheepishly backed away more and more until he was against the pools edge.

He then saw her swim closer to him and was blushing at the thought that he thinks she looked cute when she is swimming.

She then wrapped her arms around him bringing him to touch noses with her.

He then blushed more

He said,"What are you doing Care?"he said while blushing still.

She then moved her lips onto his.

His eyes went wide with surprise that she is kissing him,but soon he fell into it.

He then embraced what she brought to him and wrapped his arms around her to deepen it.

A few seconds later they parted and Carrie smiled at him.

He said while blushing,"You like me back Care?"

'' Silly why would I kiss someone I didn't like?''

He was processing what just happened between him and Carrie.

'' Larrs are you ok?'' asked Carrie.

He snapped out of his trance and said,"Yeah,Care,I'm alright."

She just smiled at him.

He blushed that she had that cute smile again.

She just stared at him lovingly.

He did the same.

Time seemed to stand still.

Larry then got the courage to ask Carrie out. he said '' Care will you be my girl friend?''

She then brought him in for a deep kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

A few seconds later she said '' Did that answer your question?''

He then gave her a tight hug in happiness.

He then said,"I love you Care!"while hugging her,she hugs back and says,"I love you too Larrs!"she then brought him in for a make out and he gladly accepts,while he was wrapping his arms around Carrie,she wrapped her arms around him to deepen their make out,it was one heck of a party for these two,THE END


	37. Chapter 37 After Hear Us Rock

The next day after Hear us rock episode. Everyone knew that they both liked each other but Corey and Laney wouldn't admit their inlove stil! Garage practise over transation!

Corey said,"Great practice guys!"

Kin then said '' Would be better if you would tell Laney you love her ALREADY!''

Corey then said,"Kin,I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kin then said '' Please EVERYONE KNOWS you two love each other SOMEONE ADMIT ALREADY!''

Corey said,"Kin,I am telling the truth,I won't say that I'm in love,which I'm not in love!"he said crossing his arms.

Laney sighed to herself. Kin then said '' SEE SHE LOVES YOU LOOK AT HER FACE DUDE!''. Laney immedatly stopped and said '' No! I was just uhh COUGHING''

Kon said,"Is it,or are you sighing of depression of thinking he doesn't love you?"

'' Which he does!'' added in Kin. Laney and Corey having enouh from the twins walked out side.

Corey said,"Man,why do they keep bugging like that?"

'' Yeah I know right! Its like that with everyone in Peaceville! Even your sister has now started!'' Said Laney.

They are both annoyed that everyone in town thinks that their in love.

When they both secretl do love the other but too shy and scared to say anything.

They were walking through they park when some people saw them.

TRina was one of them who then said '' Oh look its Mirage bands ugly couple!''

They turned to her and said in sync,"We are not in love!"

They rolled their eyes and kept walking into a part of the park where noone was.

He said,"Ugh,why do they continue doing that,would it kill them to stop?"

Suddenly the groupies appeared with a black book.

They snuck on the two oblivious lovers.

Kate then said '' Hey look its Corney!'' then Allie took a picture of them and stuck it into their Corney 4ever book next to a picture of them kissing which made Laney have a closer look.

She said,"Why do you two have these?"

'' Your our favourite couple!'' said Allie.

Laney then asked,"And why did you call us Corney?"

Kate then said '' its your names mashed together!''

Laney blushed at the fact that the groupies ship them.

Corey then said as they left '' And that is CREEPy.''

The two groupies left leaving Corey and Laney alone.

Laney then broke the silence by saying '' I mean if one of us actually liked the other wouldn't we just say how we felt? Like everyday we say how we feel!''

He said,"Yeah,I know Lanes!"

Corey then thought in his mind about if he should tell her or not but soon just shrugged it off.

It was really silent for a bit.

'' Core? Are you there?'' Laney asked.

He said,"Yeah,I'm here Lanes,what's wrong?"

'' Oh uhh nothing!'' Laney said awkwardly.

He said"Are you sure?"

'' Its just everyone thinks we're inloe and its really bugging me! SO I gotta ask.'' said Laney.

"Ask what Lanes?"

'' We'll uhh if you do like me?''

He said," ..I ..Uh.."he said nervously.

Laneys eyes had hope. but then he said '' No why Laney?''

Laneys eyes had hope. but then he said '' No why Laney?''

She felt sad when he said that.

She then said '' Uhh well I gotta go!''

She then ran straight to the garage crying. The twins then saw her.

They said,"What's wrong Laney?"

'' Fine I will tell you! I got the courage to ask if he liked me and he said no!'' she said as she started crying more.

Kin said,"I knew you were in love with him!"

'' But he doesn't like me back! I think I'm just going to go home now! Bye guys!'' and with that Laney left looking sad just as Corey entered to see two cheesed off twins.

He said,"What happened when she came her dudes?!"he said.

Kin rolled his eyes angerly at him.

Corey said,"Got something to say Kin?"

Kin then said '' WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU FOOL YOU MADE LANEY CRY!.

He said,"How come?!"Corey said.

Kin rolled his eyes.

They said to Corey,"She's crying because when she was about to admit her feelings to you,you rejected her question!"

Kon then added '' Yeah you jerk! shes crying in her ROOM!''

Corey then felt guilty that he was nervous when she asked him that question.

He quickly left and headed next door to her house. He then climbed the tree he uses usally to visit her.

He then knocked on the window to get her attention.

But she didn't any attention so he just opened the window and went up to her. She was head first crying into her pillow.

He went to her bed and gently tapped on her shoulder.

She looked up to him and said '' Core?''

He said,"Hi Lanes."

'' What do you want Corey!''

He said,"I came here to see if you're okay."

She groaned at him and plopped her face back into her pillow.

He said,"Lanes look,I'm sorry to have made you upset and I came here to say it in person."

'' Just leave me alone! You wouldn't understand!'' said Laney.

He said,"Lanesi have something else to say to you."

'' I don't want to hear it! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' she said angerily.

He said,"I feel the same way about you Lanes!"

'' what?'' she said as she froze.

He said,"I feel that I like you Lanes,I'm sorry for not finishing my sentence earlier."

Laney just froze.

He said,"I love you Lanes."

'' Your just saying that because I was upset!'' Laney said as she got up but was stopped by him grabbing her arm.

He said,"I'm telling the truth Lanes,I do love you!"

'' I don't believe you! Let me go!'' she said as she tried leaving.

He said,"Wait!"

She ignored him and started walking away but before she got to the door he grabbed her.

He then wrapped her in a bear hug.

'' Core let me go!''

He said,"I won't Lanes,I really do love you and I'll prove it!"

Laney just kept trying to move.

He then turned her face to his and their noses touch.

Laney just watched but couldn't help but melt.

He then brought his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her.

At first this shocked Laney and she tried to pull out of it for a secound but soon just melted away.

They felt fireworks as they continued kissing.

About a minute later they pulled apart.

He said,"Believe me now Lanes?"

Laney then fainted.

He kept her in his arms.

The twins and groupies then entered from nowhere.

They all saw Corey holding Laney in his arms.

Kate and allie took many many pictures.

Kin and Kon said,"We knew that you loved her dude."

Corey smikred at that. Laney just started waking up.

He said,"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Laney giggled abit but soon went red at everyone awwhing at them.

Corey said,"Is it okay if me and Lanes can be alone for a while?"

Then there was a POOF and everyone except Laney and him we're gone.

He said,"Well,that was weird."

Laney who was speechless just giggled abit.

He saw her giggle and blushed that she looked cute when she did that.

She just stared at him

He saw her staring and wondered what she's thinking.

Laney then broke the silence but saying '' What now Core?''

He said,"Not sure Lanes."

It was all quiet for a bit.

Corey then said,"Wanna go swim Lanes?"

'' I was hopping to spend from ntime with you maybe?''

He said,"Sure Lanes."

'' Ok Core so..'' she said.

He said,"Whatcha thinking Lanes?"

'' I'm thinking! Thsnks for coming out everyone!'' said Laney as she closed the garage door.


	38. Chapter 38 Corey your oblivious

One night Grojband was having a movie night sleep over but this night Laney wanted to see if Corey liked her.

The movie began.

Soon Kin and Kon fell asleep of boredom.

Corey was enjoying the movie because the bubble bunch band inspired him to start grojband.

Laney smirked seeing that he was into the movie and the twins we're asleep. She moved closer to him slowly.

He was focused on the movie unknowing that Laney was getting closer to him.

Once Laney was real closer she grabbed his hand gently and then Corey noticed.

He then saw his hand in Laney's and blushed a little.

But to Laneys surprise Corey just looked at her and didn't move his arm but smiled.

They stood still for a bit.

Before Corey tightened the grib of their hands and continued to watch the movie.

He felt good as he still watched the movie.

Laney then moved right against him and slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head and blushed again at how close they were.

Corey then to her surprise wrapped a arm around her.

She felt her heart giggle to itself.

Soon even this boring movie got to her and made her fall asleep.

He saw how cute she looked when she fell asleep.

He then rested his head on hers. The next morning the twins we're still asleep and Corey started to wake up.

He then saw how close to Laney's face and blushed darkly.

Laney yawned and woke up.

She saw Corey next to her and blushed a full-body.

'' Morning sleepy head!'' said Corey as he gave Laney a gentle noggie.

She then giggled lightly at his noggie and soon many hearts appeared around her.

He saw her face turn red.

'' Lanes do you have a fever?''

She said,"No,I'm fine Core!"

She then wanted to try the ultimate thing.

He wondered what she was thinking.

Laney then started leaning in.

He then began to blush darker again that she's getting close to his face.

But then Laney stopped mid way to his face of leaning in as she saw he wasn't leaning in.

He saw her stop and wondered why she stopped.

She sighed and sat back down thinking he didn't like her.

He then sat next to her.

Laney sighed abit but soon put on a fake smile.

Corey asked,"Are you okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah I'm fine! No actually I'm not!''

"Why?"

She sighed again as she said '' YOUR JUST SO! OBLIVIOUS! CANT YOU TELL HOW I FEEL!''

He said,"Why do you think I'm oblivious?!"

'' You can't even tell when I am trying to kiss you or that I love you!'' she said in angery but then turned to tears and fell face first into the couch.

He then felt guilty for not kissing her earlier.

Laney then sat up and look at him '' I need to know one thing do you like e or not!''

He said,"Yes,I do like you!"

Laney froze and became speechless.

He said,"Lanes?"

She just felt all her anger go.

"Lanes?"

'' Yes Core?''

"Do you love me?"

'' Geez you are oblivious! I already told you I do!''

"I'm just making sure!"

Laney calmed down and slightly smiled.

He said,"So,wanna finish that kiss?"

Laney sighed having enough of his stupied oblivious questions and just kissed him.

He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her.

But then Trina saw them.

She said,"Hey,no kissing from nerds!"

Laney got very angry at her comment.

Corey saw her anger and said,"She's not worth it Lanes!"

'' Oh yes she is!''

HE kept a hold on her from getting to Trina.

Trina just walked away asa she said '' Like whatever!''

Trina went upstairs to her room.

Laney plopped herself on the chouch with crossed arms.

He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Laney sighed.

He ased,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah just annoyed!''

He then wrapped an arm around her.

He looked at her comfortingly.

She smiled sweetly.

THere was silence.

She then laid her head on his chest and sighed contently.

She felt all her anger go.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

she blushed lightly

He ran his fingers through her hair.

But soon there moment was ruined by two smirking twins]

Kon made a big yawn.

Which made the two sit up and part.

Kin said,"What happened?"

The two we're just speechless and red.

Kon said,"Did you two kiss?"he said with a smirk.

They we're still silent

Kon said"Hey Kin,I'm hungry,can we go to belchies?"

Kin nodded and they left.

That left corey and laney all alone.

Corey then said to Laney,"I love you Lanes."he said to said,"Me too Core."she then kissed for a minute,and seperate,it was a really good time for the both of End.


	39. Chapter 39 dear diary

One day in Carries garage Carrie was writting in her diary.

She was writing about how awesome they did their practice jam session.

And about her crush on Larry.

She sighs contently that she had fallen in love with him for a while.

But of course she kept it hidden.

She finished writing and placed it back in its hiding place,in the stage.

She then walked over to the couch and sat on it.

Suddenly Larry came in

she said,"Hi Larrs."

"Hi care"

He walks and sits next to Carrie on the couch.

She smiles at him. He then sits down on the stage and feels something.

He says,"Hmmm,I feel something underneath me."

He then pulls up a diary and his eyes widen.

She says,"Larrs,don't open that book!"

"Why?" he asked.

She said,"It's very important that you don't open it!"

"Care I'm going to read it!"

She said,"Please don't Larrs,I'm begging here!"

"Why care!"

"Because it's very dear to me!"

"I just want to read what you write about!"

She said,"But there's other stuff that you mustn't see!"

"Care you can tell me!"

She was panicking that Larry was about to read from her diary..

So she went towards him to try and get it but ended up tripping onto him.

He says,"Augh!"

But as he tries to get up he pushs Carrie down and lands onto of her accidentally kissing her.

They both blush full on their faces.

As Larry tries to get up Carrie wraps her arms around him bringing him back into the kiss.

He goes wide eyed,but then fell into it and wrapped his arms around her to deepen it.

About a minute later she pulls away as she helps him up.

He says,"Care.. . .."says Larry nervously.

She giggles lightly.

He blushed deeper that she looked cute when she giggles.

:She then moves a hand across his chin.

He then gazes into her eyes.

She smiled

He says,"Why did you kiss me,Care?"

"Your so cute."she said.

He blushed that she called him cute.

She just smiled.

He closes his eyes and leans in.

But then she smiles and leans forward but accidentally falls ontop of him as she trips.

He said,"Ouch,you okay Care?"

She just smiled down at him and wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to lean in again.

She leaned in too.

As their lips met,Carrie sighed contently.

They wanted that moment to never end.

The kiss turns into a make out session,she kisses him back more,he hugs her tighter and embraces the make out.

She starts running her hands through his hair.

He does the same with her,and her beanie falls off her head.

She hugs him tighter.

Larry thinks,"Oh,I hope this never ends!"

They continue to kiss.

She thinks,"Oh,this is the best moment of my life,I hope this goes on!"

As they contue mina walks in.

She sees them kissing and thinks,"Oh,my sis finally got her tru love,I'm so happy for her,better leave her with her boyfriend."

But then they two see her and awkwardly pull apart.

Mina says,"Hi sis."

They both blush.

"I'm happy for you sis,I always knew you would find your love,I hope I find it too!"Mina says wiping a tear of happiness.

"What about nick mallory?"asked Carrie.

Mina said,"Well I'm afraid that Trina would never forgive me if I went for him."Mina said sadly.

Mina then leaves.

Carrie says,"Hope Mina will be alright."

"Yeah" said Larry.

Carrie then brings Larry into a kiss again.

But then the twins enter.

Kim and Konnie smirk at the two.

They then pulled away.

Kim said,"So,care to tell us what happened while we weren't here?"

Larry then became red.

Konnie said,"Well,what happened?"

Carrie then gulped.

Kim and Konnie rolled their eyes.

Carrie then blushed.

Kim and Konnie walked off to the kitchen to get some lunch to eat.

Carrie smiled.

Larry saw her smile and wondered why she's smiling.

Carrie looked back to him and started leaning in.

Larry leaned in too.

They began to kiss again,she wrapped her arms around him as he did to her to deepen their kiss,it was a very amazing day for them both,THE END.


	40. Chapter 40 Laney shows her girl side

One night in peacville,we arrive at the house of Laney Penn,a young thirteen year old girl who has a crush on the thirteen year old boy Corey Riffin.

In the garage transation...

Corey was all alone and he then began talking to himself,unaware that Laney was watching him where he can't find her.

'' Laney was so cute today!''.

She then blushed on her checks from hearing that remark.

He then contiued saying stuff.

She then heard that he loves her and blushed her whole face and said,"He does love me,I gotta tell him,but first I have to know for sure and have some fun flirting him!"

She then walked away and smirked to herself.

At Laney's house transition...

Laney smiled.

She said,"Now,I have to change my look from what he usually sees to something pretty!"

She then changes into a girly girl look and lets her hair down.

She then looks into a mirror and says,"I look amazing,now I just need to flirt with him and then,my plan is guaranteed to succeed!"

Later at Coreys grarage Laney enters.

Corey was strumming his guitar and when he sees Laney,he stops instantly and blushes at how pretty she looked.

He then becomes speechless.

She says,"Hey Core!"she says with a cheeky smile.

Corey then says '' Hey Lanes!''

She walks to him and gives him a wink.

He wonders what she is doing.

She says,"So,how you doing cutie?"

Corey just lightly blushs.

She giggles at him being this way.

'' uhh Core?'' she asks

He says,"Yeah Lanes?"

''You space out are you okay you seem red!'' said Laney with a smirk.

He said,"I'm okay Lanes!"he says lying.

'' I know your lying Core! Whats wrong!''.

He said,"Well.. .."he says nervously while blushing.

'' Well what?''

He then became speechless.

Suddenly Kin and Kon came in as they we're drinking lemonade.

Kin and Kon stop and Kon says,"Whoa,Laney you look like a girl!"

She gets angery and says '' THATS FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM ONE!''

Kon then hides behin Kin in fear.

Corey then wraps a arm around Laney and calm her down.

Kin says,"Well,me and Kon gotta go just so he doesn't see scary Laney."

The twins then left.

Laney then looks back at Corey.

Corey smiled

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the couch.

Corey blushed like a idiot

She smirks at that her plan was working

'' So what now Lanes?''

She places her hand on his cheek.

He blushs and she can feel it burn red.

She smiles and then runs her fingers through his hair and made his beanie fall off.

'' Laney what are you doing!'' he asks while grabbing her hands.

She says,"I'm just thinking how cute you are without your beanie!"

'' Are you okay Core?'' shje asks a blushing red idiot.

He's left speechless.

She smirks. But then out of nowhere Corey who still held onto Laneys arms pulled her forward making there noses touch.

She says,"Corey?"

His arms we're scretched out as far as they could go as he just smirked now as Laney blushed.

She thought,"What is he doing,it's like the tables have turned and now I'm the one who's helpless!"

He just stays like that and smiles at her.

She says,"What are you doing Corey?"

'' The same thing you were!'' He says as he moves her arms to wrap around him.

She couldn't believe that her plan was discovered by him.

He smirked more as he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around him her but not kissing her causing her to blush red.

She was helpless before Corey.

Corey then smiled at her.

She said,"Corey?"

He then unwrapped a hand and moved it through her hair.

She blushed a full body from him doing that.

He smirked.

She wondered what he'll do next.

He then teased her more by moving his lips closer to hers but then putting his finger betwin them.

She blushed like she never blushed before.

But she couldn't take his teasing anymore!

She had to do something to get back at him.

She then grabbed his hands.

He then looked to them.

She then leaned forward and placed her lips onto his.

He went wide eyed that she was now kissing him.

She smiles as she then pulls apart.

He was lovestruck in the eyes and said,"Woooow."

Laney smirks at seeing him like that.

He said,"Why did you kiss me Lanes?"

'' To see your face!'' she said as she ran a hand across his face.

His head spun and then he fainted.

Laney giggled.

She then got closer to him and cuddled on his chest.

Soon Corey woke up

She said,"Hey there cutie!"

Corey blushed but then grabbed Laney.

She then blushed and said,"Corey?"

Corey then placed his finger on her lips and said '' Shh!''

She blushed her face off and said,"Core,what are you-"

But she was cut off with another finger.

She was left speechless.

He then kissed his finger and then placed it on her lips.

She blushed like she never blushed before.

He then moved a hand across her face.

She said,"Corey?"

But this time he shhed her with his lips.

She went wide eyed that he's now kissing her.

He then said '' I love you too Lanes! Thanks for coming out everyone!''


	41. Chapter 41

One day with The Newmans they just defeated the troll of time.

Kim got one of his hair pieces and ate it and said,"Tastes like sugar!"

Konnie smirked and put some on her tongue.

One of the hair pieces were falling from the sky.

Carrie and Larry both saw it and closed there eyes.

They walked unknowing that they both had their eyes closed.

They kept walking untill they accidentally met.

They open their eyes to see that their both kissing.

Their eyes widened as they stepped back.

Larrys eyes widened as Carrie was blushing.

They shake their heads and go back to normal.

Carrie says,"I mean,whoa..,Uh,s,sorry Larrs."

Larry just blushs and says '' Oh its okay I mean... Sugar...

They both smile at each other.

And this was after there gig so they just stare at each other.

Carrie said,"You okay Larrs?"

'' Oh uhh yeah sure!''

She got closer to his face and said,"You sure?"

'' Yes! Its just that was really sudden!''

She said,"You mean when we kissed?"

'' Yeah!'' He said awkwardly.

Carrie giggled at that he's so nervous.

SHe then smiled and hit his arm playfully.

He laughed a little.

Before he said '' Happy New years Carrie!''

She said,"You too Larrs!"

Larry then leaned out sticking his lips out and a heart went above his head.

Carrie said,"You okay Larrs,why are you doing that?"

The heart then disapears as Larry opens his eyes and sighs to himself.

She looks at larry and sees that he looks sad.

'' Larrs whats wrong?''

He says,"It's nothing Care."

'' Larrs you can tell me what is it!''

He says,"It's really nothing Care!"

'' Larrs I know your not telling me somthing!''

He looks away from her,thinking that she'll kick him out of the band if he told her.

'' Larrs why we're you sticking your face out like that before?''

He says,"Because I love you!"he says out loud and turns his head away from her.

He sighs thinking its over now.

She puts her hand on his chin and turns his head to her.

'' Larrs I love you too! But one last thing what we're you doing before?''

He said,"Well,when its New Years,two people kiss when it happens!"

'' Well its not New years untill 1 more minute!'' she says cheekly.

He says,"You would kiss me,but I'm a weakling!"

'' Your not weak!'' she says.

He says,"You mean that Care?"

'' Of cause Larry!'' she says.

He closes his eyes and begins to lean in.

She smiles and leans in too.

Larry thinks,"It's really happening again!"

There lips then meet.

Carrie sighs contently at the moment.

They close their eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him.

They enjoyed the moment as fireworks appeared.

Larry couldn't believe that this was happening.

A phew minutes later Larry and Carrie pulled apart and they smiled at each other.

He says,"I love you Care!"

'' I love you too! Happy New years Larrs!''

"You too!"he says and hugs her tightly.

She hugs back.

He looks into her eyes.

She smiled back

He closes his eyes.

She smiles

He then leans in again.

She smiles n starts leaning in

But then the twins come

They see them and smirk.

Unknowing two Larry and Carrie they start kissing.

Konnie said,"They look adorbs,don't they sis?"

'' SHH!'' Kim said as theb two we're making out.

Larry ran his fingers through Carrie's hair and her beanie fell off.

Carrie then fell ontop of Larry and looked up seeing the twins.

Carrie blushed on her face and immedatly got off Larry.

Kim said,"Well,well,what do we have here!"

Larry immedatly opened his eyes and looked at everyone awkwardly.

Larry was embarrassed that the twins saw them.

The twins just smirked

Konnie said,"Hey Kim,I'm hungry,can we go eat at Belchies?"

They then left

Carrie then looked right at Larry.

Larry just smirked at her

Carrie then wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

larry then throw himself at her and landed on her

She fell on the ground with Larry on top of her.

He smiled and started leaning down

She then began leaning to his face.

As there lips were about to meet Trina came

She saw them about to kiss and said,"Eww,gross,nerd love!""like I just saw corey and laney kiss I don't need you two now!"

Trina then left so she could try to forget those moments.

The two rock star lovers shrugged their shoulders,they then make out again,he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him to deepen their make out,it was a very speacial New Year's Eve for those two,the end.

Here's number two.

ty

Np.

One night in the newmans groj,we see Larry sitting on the stage strumming his bass,while Carrie is watching him from where he can't see her.

Larry sighs as he then starts talking

She then listens to him talk and hears him say something

She hears that he loves her and she wants to tell him,but she'll play with him first,she then went to get her hair to go longer and to look more pretty.

She took her beanie off and wore a long blue dress

She then got out all the pins in her hair and it all went loose.

She looked beatuiful. Garage transation.

Larry was strumming his bass with not a care in the world.

Until carrie came in

She said,"Heey there!"

She then went right up to him

He was struck with awe of how beautiful she looked with her hair longer,the dress,and her beanie was missing.

She then moved a hand across his face

He blushed a lot on his cheeks.

She smiled and leaned closer.

He was helpless before her beauty and feminine charms.

She then leaned over him and made their noses touch

He said,"Care?"

She just smiled and moved her hand across his cheek.

He was left speechless.

She smiles and muzzles her face into his neck while wrapping her arms around him.

He felt his body turn red with each passing minute.

She then asked him something that made him blush deep she said " Can I kiss you?"

He was shocked that she wanted to kiss him and was blushing his head off.

"Larry may I?"

He nodded his head slowly into a,"Yes"position.

She smiled and started leaning in.

He then began lean as well and closed his eyes.

As theere lips were about to meet a poof of smoke came and transformed Carrie into a gray shade.

Larry opened his eyes and saw something wrong with her.

He then saw the twins.

The girls stop to see that Carrie is turning gray.

'' Carrie?'' asked Kim worriedly

She turned to the girls.

But now her red eyes shined bright.

The twins began to walk backwards in fear.

Suddenly there's a poof of smoke and she changes her blue outfit and hair into black shades of them and then you can see red high heels.

Carrie then begins to laugh evilly.

Larry looked scared.

She then grabbed Larry's hand and flew out of the garage with him in her hands.

'' Care?''

She then lands on the ground.

Larry looks scared.

She then holds out her hand and makes an evil castle.

Once she done that she turns to Larry.

He looks at her in fear and begins to crawl away.

But Carrie laughed and traps him.

He sees himself not able to escape and is beginning to go wide eyes with fear.

'' Larry..'' She says calmly.

He says,"What?"he says nervous with fear.

'' Care! Whats going on!''

She approaches him.

Larry shivered a bit.

She then stops and inches her face close to his with a devious smirk.

Larry just stays there.

She puts her hand on his chin.

Larry just watches.

She leans in to his face and touches noses with him and wrapped her arms around him.

Larry lightly blushed.

She said,"You look cute."she said to Larry.

Larry then blushed a bit.

She then brought him in for a kiss.

Larry soon pulled out of it and said '' What have you done to CARRIE!''

Carrie laughed at his demand and said,"I am Carevil,I am the other version!"

Larry gulped and started backing away.

She began walking towards him.

He then got pinned against a wall.

She then pinned his arms to the wall.

'' Care?''He then said,'' PLEASE DONT HURT ME!''

She says,"I would never hurt you Larrs,I love you!"

Larry just closed his eyes scared.

She places her hand on his chin and said,"I just want you with me as my king of the world!"

Larry gulps.

She then snaps her fingers and Larry's clothes transforms Into dark black.

she said,"There,now you're perfect to be my king!"

Larry gulped

She then brought up a mirror and said,"Like your new look,my king?"

Carrie smiled and hugged Larry as he said.

"Care,why are you doing all of this?!"

'' Because I'm HELL IN HIGH HEALS.'' she said evily.

He was helpless before her evil and then looked away from her.

'' Larrs whats wrong?''

He said,"What's wrong,WHATS WRONG?! You turned evil and now I feel that I don't even know you!"

Carrie sighed and sat down.

He still didn't look at her.

Carrie sighed and felt depressed

He then made a small glance at her.

He then saw her looking sad.

He then walked slowly to her.

He then out a arm on her.

She then looked at Larry.

Larry then said,"Why are you sad?"

Carrie then looked at him.

He looked at her.

'' Yes Larrs?'' she asked kindly.

He said,"How did you turn gray and evil?"he asked.

'' My dark side took over when the eclipse came!'' she said. He stopped and thought '' HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE THAT! Boy I'm dumber than I gave myself credit!''

She said,"Well,when the eclipse ends,I'll return to my good side and my body color will be restored as well as my dress,hair,and my shoes!"

'' And thats in 48 hours!'' said Larry.

"Hmmmm,two days till it ends,what do you want to do Larrs?"'' You know I'm stille your Care right? I'll try not to let my dark side get to me with you here!''

He said,"Well,is it okay if we..if we."

'' If we what Larrs?''

"If we could finish that kiss?"he said blushing on his cheeks.

Carrie smiles and leans in wrapping her arms around him.

He smiles back and leans in too.

They smile contently.

As their lips meet,Carrie sighs with content.

They smile a few minutes later they pull apart.

He smiles a silly grin.

She leans on him.

He sees her doing that and begins to blush deeper.

She hugs him tight.

He hugs her back wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly theres a poof of smoke and Carevil turns FULLY EVIL.

He then let's go of her.

'' Mahahaha! The pathetic love of you isn't even holding me back ANYONE! For I am CAREVIL! Gosh I need a better name!'' she says.

Larry was shocked to see now that his girlfriend was now fully turned evil.

'' I am CAREVIL! Wait Care and evil sounds wrong together! I am AMEVILIST!''

He thought,"Man,how am I gonna make sure that Care isn't gone forever for two days?!"

'' I am EVIL! AMEVILIST! and Peaceville shall become Doomsville! WAHAHAHA!''

He said,"Please don't do this!"he pleaded to her.

'' Pathetic boy! I am AMEVILIST!''

He then decided to try and run away.

But a burst of magic stopped him.

He then began to whimper with fear.

'' Don't whimper my love! I still love you! It's just you won't stop me!''

He begins to walk backward till he trips and falls to the ground.

Carrie then walks to him and sits down then starts leaning over him s she says '' Larrs you'll be with me forever! If I kiss my true love now for 1 minute I'll remain evil forever!''

He then thought,"Oh perfect,the one thing I love doing with her,now if she does it,it's all over,I got to get out of here!"

'' Kiss me Larry!'' she said leaning in more.

He said,"As much as I love the real Carrie,I have to refuse!"

'' You dont get a choice Larrs!''

He said,"You'll never be evil,I don't want it to be that way!"

'' Oh Larry but I do!''

"Well sorry,but I don't want you to be evil,you're always smart,funny,beautiful,I like you the nice way,specially when you wore that blue dress!"

Carrie just smiles as she moves her hand across his chin and leans in more.

He thought,"There has to be a way to stop this!"

'' Sorry there isnt! Now pucker up Larry!'' Carriesays as she then starts kissing him.

He tries to pull out of the kiss.

15 seconds in she wraps her arms around him.

He thought,"Man,if only the twins were here to stop her!"

35 seconds in she smiled contently as she kept kissing him.

He then uses all his strength to pull out of the kiss.

But Carrie's arms dont budge 59.9 seconds in he finally pulls free.

He thinks,"I did it,and with one second to spare!"

'' Oh so close darn it! Only 47.55 more hours to go and kiss you! Haha I'm so going to RULE!''

He said,"Not if Itickle you!"

'' No tickling! Pucker up!'' she says as she leans in.

He then begins to tickle her.

She giggled and said '' Oh I got time to spare its on!'' she then ticked him back.

He begins to laugh,but then rolls over ontop of her and tickles her back.

She then stops tickling him and rolls ontop of him and starts leaning in.

He says,"Wait,I have something to tell you,I have an idea for you to do a series of excersises and if you succeed,then you'll be free to kiss me,but fail,and you'll wait for two straight days not kissing me!"

'' I'm not up for games!'' she says as she wraps her arms around him and leans in again.

The twins come in and say,"Stop evil being!"

But she ignored them and starts kissing Larry/

The twins grab Carrie and pull her off of Larry.

Then Carrie has a blast of blue magic pin them to the wall and she gos back to Larry.

Larry shouts,"Kim,Konnie,why did you do that,they're our best pals!"

'' Don't worry about them they're not hurt! Now!'' she said while wrapping her arms around him and leaning in again.

Kim says,"Sis,we got to stop Carrie from kissing Larry for a minute,she kisses him that long,she'll be evil forever!"

Carrie then starts kissing Larry.

The twins then call for help,and then out of nowhere,Grojband appears.

As Carrie kisses Larry she unwraps a arm and shoots magic trapping Grojband.

Corey says,"We have to stop her from kissing him for a minute,hey Lanes,can you turn your body into fire so the barrier can burn?"

'' How am I ment to do that?'' she says.

"Whenever you go angry,you start turning into fire."Corey says.

Kin smirks as he says '' No it's when she gets Jealous or angery at you!''

Corey rolls his eyes and says,"Please,can you do it Lanes?"

'' I cant just ''Do it'' as you say''

He then says,"Come on,bro,you can do it!"

'' Bro! STOP CALLING ME BRO!"'

She gets angry at Corey calling her bro and starts turning into fire,the barrier burns and is destroyed freeing grojband.

Corey smiles and kisses Laneys cheek as he says '' I knew you could do it Fella!''

She calms down,but still didn't like the fella remark,but blushes from the kiss on the cheek.

50 seconds into the kiss Carrie smiles.

Grojband runs to her and pulls her off of Larry.

'' Let me go! Larry!''

He says,"Sorry Care,but it's for your own good!"

''ENOUGH!'' Suddenly theres a big huge wave of magic and grojband Kim and Konnie are stuck inside another room in fire proof cages.

Corey says,"Man,trapped again! Wait,there may be another way to get out of here,my sister!"he said to Grojband.

Suddenly his sister got trapped in a cage next door. '' You know I can hear you!'' said Carrie.

Corey says,"Dang it!"

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. Carrie then looks at Larry and starts leaning in.

But then,the wall burst open revealing a large tank,with Mayor Mellow,he says,"As much as I love seeing people being in love,I have to stop this,I heard everything Corey and I'll make sure she doesn't succeed!"

Carrie starts kissing Larry again and makes a circler force field around them thats inpenitreble from anything.

Mayor Mellow says,"Well,didn't see that coming!"

30 seconds into the kiss Carrie smiles.

The doors open in the castle revealing Mina Beff,Carrie's older sister,she says,"Sis,please stop!"

Carrie ignores her. 45 seconds now into the kiss.

Mina then runs to her and pushes her off of him and says,"Please,it doesn't have to be this way,sis!"

Mina fails to push Carrie off him from the force feild. Finally it was 58 seconds into the kiss Carrie could smile more. as the last 2 secounds started ticking away Mina broke through the force field and got Carrie off but 1 second too late.

Larry thinks,"No,how could we fail?!"

'' Now I'm me forever!'' Carrie screams happily!

Everyone became scared at her evil.

Carrie smirked and poofed with Larry.

Mina said,"Where'd they go?"

At a hill on Peaceville transation..

Larry falls at the ground.

'' Larry!'' screams Carrie.

He turns to her with fear.

'' Larry!'' says Carrie as she moves to him worriedly.

He thinks,"Is that..the real Carrie?!"

Carrie starts tearing up abit but it comes out as blck ink as she sits down next to him.

He says,"Is that the real "you"Care?"

'' I am Carrie! well the dark side! But I still love you Larry!''

He wondered why she isn't acting evilly and said,"Well,I just wish there was a way to make you good!"

'' I am good when your around me! You make me good!''

He said,"But,you said that if you kissed me for a minute and you did,you would remain evil forever!"

'' I guess you're touching my heart! And true love is the most powerful of all magic!''

He then said,"Maybe if we kiss,the evil will be overwhelmed by our love and die out!"

'' Thats not going to happen!'' said Carevil.

He then gets away from her.

'' Larry! Help me!'' says Carrie trying to fight the dark side of her.

He said,"Hang in there Care!"

'' Larry HELP!'' says Carrie.

He then runs to her and starts to kiss her and wraps his arms around her.

He then feels her changing.

Her hair start to turn blue,as well as her dress,and her shoes turn into glass slippers.

Larry smiled looking at Carrie turning back as he hugged her tight.

She hugged back and said,"Oh,thank you for saving me Larrs!"

He smiled at her lovingly.

She does the same,then wrapped her arms around him and began to lean in.

Suddenly everyone comes out.

Mina says,"Carrie,Larry,are y'all okay?!"

'' Yes!'' said Carrie as she went and hugged her sister.

She hugged back,Laney said,"Aww,so beautiful right Core?

'' Yes Lanes!'' Corey said as he brought her in her a hug.

She blushed and giggled a bit.

She just wanted to tell Corey how she felt.

Corey said,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah but Core I need tell you somthing!''

He said,"What is it?"

'' Core! I I love you!''

He blushes full on his face and said,"You mean that Lanes?"

'' Yes I do!''

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

For a few secounds then smiled at her.

He said,"I feel the same way Lanes!"

She then hugged him back tight.

He hugged back with a silly grin on his face.

She hugged back tighter as she nuzzled her face into his neck

He felt his face turn more red.

But he sighed contently.

She thought,"Oh,if this could get better with me and Core!"she thought as she still hugged him.

Meanwhile with Larry and Carrie...

Carrie is back to normal,but is still wearing her dress that is blue again,as is her hair and is wearing glass slippers.

Larry smiles at Carrie.

She says,"Thank you for saving me Larrs!"

'' No trouble Care!''

She then hugged him tight and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Larry hugs back.

She then looks at him and begins to close her eyes and she leans in slowly.

Larry leaned in too,.

As their lips meet,she sighs with pure content.

Larry smiles

The kiss turns into a make out,she kissed him with pure love and affection.

Meanwhile the two sets of twins smirk at the two pairs

They all look at each other,they then left to get some dinner.

Larry wrapped his arms around her to deepen their kiss,they land on the ground still kissing each other,it was almost a bad,but amazing day for Carrie and Larry,THE END.


	42. Chapter 42 mats story

One nice day we arrive at the ocean seeing Corey and his best pal Laney About to go have an underwater adventure.

Its their 10 year friendship anniversary

Corey says,"You ready to have some underwater fun,maybe we'll find an underwater cavern!"

"Yes Core!"

He then jumps in the water,as she does,but has a bag containing something that she'll use with Corey.

As they swim Laney goes up to corey

He sees her coming to him underwater and wonders what she's doing.

She then hugs his arm

He blushes slightly from her hugging his arm.

She then splashes him.

He shakes his head from the water and then continued swimming with her following.

She keeps swimming but then trips and lands on top of corey

He feels this and blushes at how close they were,she gets up and walks to the bag and pulse out a red lipstick.

She then puts make up on and let's her hair down.

Corey was seeing all the shiny crystals in the cave,admiring how pretty they look.

But then he saw her.

He saw that she was wearing red lipstick,her hair was longer and she looked amazing in a swimsuit.

She the went up to him.

He blushed slightly at how beautiful she looked.

She went right in his face.

He blushed deeper that they're faces were so close again,he felt her running her fingers through his hair.

He blushed deeper.

She gave a cheeky smile.

She couldn't hold back she leaned forward and quickly gave him a kiss

He blushed full on his face and before he knew it,he fainted.

She caught him.

He was still knocked out from her surprise kiss.

When he finally woke up he blushed that she was holding him.

He then blushed again.

Laney stroked his hair

He blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Hello core"

He said,"Hee...hey Lanes."he said nervously.

"Hey corey."

He still couldn't vote over the fact of how pretty she looked.

Corey then smirked at her as he cupped her cheeks in her hands.

She wondered what he was doing.

He then leant forward and kissed her.

She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled contently

The kiss turns into a make out,Laney sighs contently as they kept kissing.

A few moments later they pull apart.

Corey's face is covered with Laney's lipstick.

Corey sighs contently.

She places her hand on his chin.

""Core I love you!"

He says,"Me too Lanes!"he says and then kisses her again.

Laney giggles a bit as she pulls away after a few secounds.

He looks at her lovingly.

She smiles back.

He runs his hands through her long red hair.

AS they enjoy the moment they spot the two twins.

They separate and Corey asked,"How did you two find us,let alone find this cavern?"

'' Dude you left a trail! Of uhhh! Fine we followed you!'' Kin said.

Corey said,"Why?"

'' Its not like were stalking you two!'' said Kon.

Corey rolled his eyes and said,"Right,as like you two NOT following us!""Without us knowing!"he finished.

Laney rolled her eyes,.

The twins lowered their heads and said,"Sorry."

'' But you two are too adorbs!'' said Kon.

Corey says,"Well,don't follow me and Lanes,okay?"

'' Whatever!'' Kin said.

The twins then leave the cavern,Man,must they always be that creepy?"asked Corey.

'' They are the twins!'' said Laney.

Corey nods in agreement with her and walks to her.

'' Hi Core!''

"Hey there pretty Laney."

Laney blushes.

He wraps an arm around her.

Laney sighs contently.

He then gazes into her green eyes.

'' Core?''

"Yeah Lanes?"

'' Don't ever EVER leave me!''

He says to her,"I would never do that Lanes!"he says as he rolled his eyes.

Laney then hugged him.

He hugged back and felt her nuzzle her face into his neck.

Laney smiled.

He then began to lean in and closes his eyes.

Laney smiles.

She leans in too and puckers her lips for the moment,their lips meet and they sighed contently at the moment,they lie on the ground while still kissing each other with love and affection,it was one anniversary to remember for their friendship,and now,their love,THE END.

(This is just a kiss scene everyone,nothing more,by .9231,peace out!)


	43. Chapter 43 underwater adventure

One day inside the from of Corey Riffin,Trina was making a plan that'll involve her little brother,and his best pal Laney.

Trina decided to mess with her brothers love life as she felt he did.

So she snuck a card into Corey's guitar strings.

After Corey woke up he went to his guitar.

He then saw the card and pulled it out of the strings.

He then began to read.

"Dear Corey,I have to say that I'm in love with you and I hope that you feel the same for me signed,Laney Penn."

Coreys eyes widen

He then feels happy that she likes him back.

He then sees Laney enter the garage.

He then walks to her with a nervous look.

'' Core?'' is all Laney says.

He says,"Hi Lanes."

Laney smiles to him.

He smiles back and wraps his arm around her.

Laney blushed deep.

He grabs her hand and hold it tight.

She blushes more.

He says,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah just a bit blushing!''

"Why?"he asked.

'' Oh nothing!'' Laney said nervously.

He inched his face close to hers and sanid,"Are you sure?"

'' I'm fine Core!''

He then walks with her to the groj-couch.

She smiles as she sits down.

He looks at her with a smile,but still unsure if she really likes him back.

And thinks if he should do somthing to see.

She looks at Corey again and wonders what he's thinking.

Corey then wraps a arm around Laney.

She blushed again.

He gazes at her.

She gazes into his blue eyes.

He gazes back longingly.

She feels her face turn red again.

Corey smiles at her.

She smiled back at him.

Corey then started leaning in.

She couldn't believe what was happening,but she leaned in too and puckered her lips.

Suddenly she stopped and said '' Core why were you leaning in?''

He then wondered what she was talking about.

''Core?''

He then said,"Yeah Lanes?"

'' Why did you lean in to kiss me?''

He then felt sad and said,"I gotta go Lanes."he says as he runs out of the groj sobbing quietly.

She run after him and caught up and said '' Core! Whats wrong!''

He said,"It's nothing Lanes."he said with his eyes watering.

'' Core tell me the truth!''

He says,"When I got to my guitar,I saw a card and that it's from you!"

'' What card? What are you talking about Core!''

"I read that card that had your name in it and it said that you liked me,so I thought that you liked me back,but I see I was wrong!"

'' Core! I love you! But I do not know what card your talking about!''

He then stopped crying and looked at her and said,"You love me Lanes,for real?"

Laney hugged him as she said '' Of course you oblivious idiot!''

He then felt happy and hugged her back.

Laney sighed contently.

He sighed with content on hugging her.

Laney smiled and looked up to him.

HE looked at her.

She looked back.

He smiled at her with a silly look on his face.

Laney saw that and had a cheeky idea.

He wondered what she's thinking right now.

She smiles slyly and went up to his face closer.

He then blushed a little.

She smiled as she tried to lean up to kiss him.

He then began to blush a full body.

She awkwardly rubbed her arm that she couldn't reach.

He then bent on his knees to help her.

She smiled to him and leaned in.

He smiled back and closed his eyes.

They started leaning in closerb and closer.

Corey's mind was thinking,"This is gonna be amazing!"

Time seemed to stand still as there lips were about to meet.

He then lenaed in and puckered his lips.

Finally,their lips meet and Corey wrapped his arms around her.

Laney sighed contently.

He then smiled into the kiss.

A phew seconds later they pulled apart. Corey had a goofy lovestruck smile on his face.

She smiled at him seductively and giggled.

They just smiled to each other.

He then said,"So,how do you feel Lanes?"

'' Core!'' she sluttered oyut while moving her hand across his hair.

He blushed from her hand in his hair.

but then the twins entered.

Kin smirked at Corey and Laney.

'' Why are you two so red?'' Kin asked

Corey said,"Uh,no reason!"

'' Dont lie to us dude!'' said Kon

Corey was blushing from embarrassment.

He then rubbed his neck

Laney said,"Isn't it curfew time,Kin and Kon?"she said with a smile hoping they'll listen to her.

'' After you tell us what we missed it is!'' said Kin

Corey said,"Well,we're blushing because..It's so hot out here!"Corey said.

'' Dont lie!'' said Kon

Corey said,"I'll give you two cheese tomorrow if you guys could let me have some time with Laney."

'' Deal!'' said the twins as they left

Corey said,"Well,that got them to leave."

Laney smiled.

He looked at her.

they then started leaning in

Their lips meet again and Corey smiled into it.

Laney wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes later they pulled apart.

He smiled with that grin again and sighed with content.

Corey then wraps his arms around her and leans in,she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in too,their lips meet once again,they sigh with content as they kept kissing,Trina's plan not only failed,it brought Corey and Laney closer than pals,THE END.


	44. Chapter 44 Larry's special card

One day in the newmans garage,Larry was walking inside and saw something inside his bass strings,he plucked it out and it was a letter,but no address from anyone.

He read,"Dear Larry,I have liked you for some time now,and I want to meet you personally,meet me at the hill here in Peacville,signed your secret admirer."

He then blushed wondering if it was Carrie who left that card and decided to get was spying from the bushes and she said,"Yes,it worked,now to get ready!"She left to get herself ready for her night to meet with ran to her home and said,"First,to find a dress and then some makeup and finally to make my hair longer and more beautiful,like me!"she said with a smile

She let her hair down after taking her beanie off,she then picked a red dress,and then got some red lipstick and placed it on her lips,after a while,she then saw herself gorgeous and said,"I have outdone myself,he'll be blushing his head off when he gets a look at me!"she said admiring her work.

Larry arrived at the hill all dressed up in a nice tux with a red bow tie,he wondered where his admirer could be,then he heard someone coming and when he looked at who it was,he was awestruck and was blushing his head saw Carrie with her hair longer,wearing a red dress,and she had on makeup with red lipstick,he was speechless before her beauty.

She said,"Hey there handsome."he blushed a little deeper that she called him ran her fingers through his red hair and smiled at him seductively.

He just blushed his body full and she asked him one question:"Larrs,do,you like me more than a best pal?He said,"I..d...do Care,I do!"he said out smiled at him and hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around him,he returned the hug with a smile on his face,she lifted his head to look at her right in the eyes and she said,"Pucker up Larrs!"she then kisses him and sighs went wide eyed,but he kisses back and wrapped his arms around her to deepen it,a few seconds later,they separate,both smiling at each other,he said"Care,I love you."She said,"Me too Larrs.".They kiss again and lay on the ground while still kissing each other not wanting thIs moment to end,it was a pretty special day for our young couple,THE END(another kiss scene everyone,nothing more,peace out made by .9231!)


	45. Chapter 45 a special day

One night in peacville,we see a pair of best pals walking to celebrate their ten year anniversary as friends.

Carrie and Larry they went to a park\carnival.

Larry said,"Look at all the rides Care!"he said with a happy look.

Carrie then spotted the tunnel of love.

He wondered what they'll do.

'' Lets go on the marry go round!''said Carrie

He said,"Okay,race ya!"

They started running.

He ran like the wind.

Larry got there first.

He said,"Ha I win!"

Carrie brushes herself off.

He said,"You okay Care?"

'' Yes! Lets ride this!''

They get on the ride.

Larry smiles.

She's having the most fun.

Larry likes the ride but as it gos up it moves them closer together.

He blushes slightly.

S|he smiles at him.

He smiles back.

She wraps her arm around him.

He blushes a little deeper.

She smiles at him and leans her head on his.

He just nervously said,"Care?"

'' Yes Larrs?''

He said"What are you doing?"

'' Leaning on my best friend.''

He said,"Well,why is it on my head?"

'' Oh uhh Sorry!'' she said getting up.

He said,"It's all right Care."He said as they got off the Mary go round.

THey then sat down on a bench.

He wondered what other ride they'll get on next.

'' Care what ride are you looking at?'' said Larry as he noticed her starring at smirking.

She was looking at the tunnel of love.

Larry then noticed it.

She then looked to him.

'' Care whats wrong?''

She said,"It's nothing Larrs."

'' Tell me Care!''

She said,"I'm just looking at the tunnel of love!"

'' Yo-u Wa-nt-ed t-o g-o i-n th-er-e?''

She said,"Well I think that you wouldn't want to."

'' O-h uhh N-o why do you think that?'' Larry said awkwardly

"Because I think you don't like me that much or something."

'' Care! Wait are you saying y-ou L-ike me?''

She said,"I guess so."

Larrys eyes widened huge and he looked at Carrie.

She said,"You okay Larrs?"

'' Care!'' HE said while then hugging her tight.

She blushed on her face.

'' I love you Care!'' he said while hugging her tighter.l

She hugged back with a smile.

'' Wanna go in the tunnel Larrs?''

He nodded,"yes"

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

They then walk to the tunnel.

In the Tunnel transation...

Carrie was sitting next to Larry in a small boat.

AS the boat went into the darkness Carrie smiled.

Larry was having a good time.

As soon as they we're in darkness Carrie had a cheeky smirk.

He couldn't see her smirk and the smirk was not noticed by him.

Carrie then turned Larry towards her.

He was shocked and he still couldn't see anything.

She then leant forward and placed her lips on his for a few seconds then pulled away and sat down.

He blushed his head off and said,"Wooow!"with a smile.

Carrie lightly punched his arm playfully.

He laughed a bit from that.

'' Oh come here you!'' She said and then grabbed him and started tickling him.

He began laughing again and said,"Hahhaha,Care hahah..stop!"

Carrie then smirked and said '' Okay Larrs I will stop!'' she said as she stopped tickling him.

He breathed a little from the tickle attack.

'' Larry are you okay?''

He said,"Yeah,just panting Care!"

'' Oh sorry Larrs!''

He said,"I'm fine Care really!"

'' I don't think you are! I think you'll need a cure!''

He said,"Care I'm not sick,I'm fine!"

'' Are you sure you dont want THIS cure?'' said smirking Carrie as she then quickly kissed his lips.

He goes wide eyed.

'' Are you better now?''

He said,"Yeah,but I could use a few more of that cure Care."he said sweetly.

Carrie just smirked.

He smirked too.

'' Why not,we dont want you getting sick!'' Carrie said.

He smiled.

She started Leaning in as did he.

Their lips meet and Carrie sighs with content.

She then wraps her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

Then they stopped and turned around seeing in a boat next to them LANEY AND COREY?

Carrie and Larry separate.

To see Laney and Corey kissing.

Carrie and Larry snickered at the two.

Laney and Corey heard something and stopped.

They saw Carrie and Larry next to them.

They immediately felt awkward.

Carrie said,"Well,look what we have here,Riffin and Penn making out,how adorbs!"she said teasing them.

Laney got angry at her remark.

Carrie was laughing her head off from her own remark.

Carrie was laughing her head off from her own remark.

Laney got angrier and you could see the fire in her eyes.

Carrie then stopped laughing.

Larry started getting scared.

He hid behind Carrie.

Larry shivered in fear.

Carrie said,"Sorry."

'' Oh I'll make you SORRY! DONT YOU WORRY!'' said Laney about to attack them.

Carrie and Larry began paddling the boat with their lives.

Corey sighed and put a arm on Laney.

She calmed down and blushed lightly.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry..

They stopped paddling,panting from exhaustion.

'' Boy your double ganger is scary!'' said Carrie panting.

Larry said,"No kidding!"

Carrie smiled

He saw her smile and was wondering why she's smiling.

'' Larrs?''

"Yeah Care?"said Larry.

She went to him and gave him a smile,he smiled back,she then placed her lips on his and closed her eyes to lose herself in the kiss,it was a fun time for these two,The End.


	46. Chapter 46 camping corney ship

We arrive at the groj of Corey Riffin's house to see him and his pal Laney packing for their camping trip.

Laney smiles as she helps Corey pack.

He places the last suitcase in the bus that will take them to their campsite and said,"Whew,finally."

'' Yeah that took forever Core!';'

He then sat down to take a breather.

She smiled and sat down too. At the camp transation...

Corey was gathering the firewood.

Laney started helping him.

He placed it down and said,"Thanks Lanes."

'' No prob Core!''

He smiled at how helpful she is.

She smiled back.

He then lights a small fire as the sun sets.

They then sit down around the fire.

Corey then pulls out some marshmallows and some crackers.

And gives some to Laney.

He then holds out the marshmallow out to the fire until it is golden.

He eats it and gives Laney one.

She eats it and says,"Mmm,delicious Core,"

It reminded her of the cotton candy themed kiss,.

She blushed at remembering that moment.

Corey saw her blush.

She then stopped blushing,

Corey then sat down with her under the night sky

They saw many stars and watched them in awe.

Corey moved closer to Laney.

She then blushed a little on her cheeks.

He wrapped a arm around her and starred at the stars.

She blushed a little deeper,but she looked to the stars as well.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked to her.

She looked at him.

He smiled lightly.

She blushed lightly,Later at night transation...

Corey was setting up for bed.

Then he noticed Laney shivering and with no blanket. '' Lanes wheres your blanket and sleeping stuff?'''.'' Sorry Core! it fell out of the car on the way up!''

He then sat next to her.

He smiled at her as he said,"Don't worry Lanes,I'll keep you warm!"

'' But I dont have anywhere to sleep!''she said.

He said,"You could rest on me while I keep you warm!"

Laney blushed and said '' I couldn't possible sleep in your sleeping bag!''

He said,"I'll sleep on the floor lanes,you need to keep warm!"

'' No I cant be mean like that!''

He said,"I don't mind at all!"

'' Okay thsnks Core!''

He said,"No problem Lanes!"he said.

A few hours later... Laney woke up and saw Corey shivering. She then sluttered out saying '' Co-re c-ome in he-re and you wont be cold!''

He said,"Me,in the sleeping bag with you?"

'' Unless you want to stay there freezing!''

He said,"Rather not freeze,thanks Lanes!"

Corey then went into the sleeping bag that could just fit 2.

He then felt warm.

She blushed.

He said,"Thanks Lanes, I would've had frostbite if you weren't here."

She blushed even more and couldn't take it. So she turned over and started going to sleep.

He fell asleep too.

Later through the night Corey woke up seeing Laney freezing.

He then brought her into a warm,comforting hug to keep her warm.

She was still asleep but thought it was just a dream so she hugged back.

He blushed that she returned the hug.

And soon fell asleep.

A few hours later transition...

Laney wakes abit abit before darn and nuzzles her face into what she thinks is her pillow.

She then feels that it's hard.

And when she opens her eyes slowly and her eyes widened when she sees how close to Corey she is.

She blushed a full body.

Corey who was still asleep started hugging Laney tigter.

She hugged back tighter and nuzzled her face into his neck.

She wanted to enjoy this moment.

She sighed with content silently,hoping it never ends.

Corey then woke up and saw Laney awkwardly trying to move away.

He said,"Morning Lanes."

"Morning Core!"

He got up and rubbed his eyes.

He then yawrned.

Laney thought,"He is so cute whenever he does that when he wakes up."

Corey lightly blushed from looking at her.

She saw him looking at her and wondered why he was doing that.

She shrugged it off and decided to get up.

He got up and curled up his sleeping bag.

Laney smiled at Corey as they then sat down in the tent.

He sighed with boredom.

'' What now Core?''

He said,"Not sure,you wanna go swim Lanes?"

'' Sure Core!''

He then went to put on his swim trunks.

Corey changed in the tent while Laney went to change in the bath room.

She pulled her bag containing her swim suit and laid it down on the ground.

After they got changed they met at the lake.

He said,"You wanna go first Lanes?"

Laney hopped in as Corey followed her.

He swam ahead of her.

'' Get back here Core!'' said Laney as she splashed water on him.

He said,"Is that all you got Lanes?!"he yelled out while laughing to her.

He then swam under and lifted her up in his arms.

She said,"Hey!"

He smiled at her while then dunking her underwater.

She looked around her while underwater.

Corey then lifted her and him back up.

She breathed a little air.

Corey just smiled at her.

She saw him smile and thought,"He has the cutest smile."Laney smiled back

He then swam on shore.

Laney then sat on the beach sand with him.

He smiled.

She smiled.

He then said,"You look pretty in a swimsuit Lanes."

Laney blushed.

She said,"Well,you look hot in yours Core!"

Corey blushed.

She moved closer to him.

Corey smiled and wrapped a arm around her.

She blushed and placed her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

Corey sighed thinking he just had to tell her how he felt!

She ran her fingers through his wet,blue hair.

He couldn't resist kissing her anymore. He turned her to face him anf started leaning in.

She blushed a little more.

Corey stopped leaning in when he saw Laney not moving forward he sighed thinking he doesnt like him.

She said."Are you okay Core?"

'' Yeah it's nothing!''

She said,"Are you sure?"

Corey just turned around and sighed.

She said,"Please Core,tell me!"

Corey just sighed.

She said,"What's wrong Core,please I'm worried!"

Laney looked worried and said '' Core! Your scaring me! Whats wrong!''

He turned his head to her.

'' Core?''

He began to lean in slowly.

Laney saw that and wondered what he was doing.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

A few seconds later he pulled away and waited for her reaction to see if he had just ruined their friendship or not.

Laney's face turned red and she giggled.

'' Lanes do you uhh like me maybe?''

She answered him by kissing him on the lips out of nowhere.

Corey blushed as Laney pulled away.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

She said,"That answered your question Corey?"

Corey nodded.

She wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

Corey smiled.

She began to lean in again.

Corey smiled and brought her into a kiss.

She sighed contently.

He then wraps his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled contently.

She ran her fingers through his hair and his beanie fell off.

Suddenly the saw the twins.

Kin smirked at the two.

The two then parted.

Corey asked,"How did you two find us?"

'' Oh nothing!''

Corey said,"How did you REALLY find me and Lanes?"

'' Well we did NOT follow you and camp just over there!'' said Kon.

Corey rolled his eyes.

Laney sighed.

Corey rolled his eyes grabbed Laney and said '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''The End


End file.
